Klaine FTW!
by WillowSeeker
Summary: Rachel is furious someone is trying to break-up her Klaine and vow to make sure this person did not succeed. Sebastian is furious because some midget is out ruining his chances. Neither planned for them to get along well. And get along well they did. SMYTHEBERRY KLAINE
1. Chapter 1

**Klaine FTW!**

**Chapter 1.**

**A bit AUish after Last Friday Night number on Glee "Pot of Gold". Sorry to Finchel fans, but this story is not exactly Finn-Friendly.  
**

**Copyright: None that seems familiar to you is mine. They belong to whoever it was that created Glee.**

* * *

"I just wanted to acknowledge that we have all had a really rough week, what with Mercedes leaving..." Blaine said while walking to face his new glee club members. Contrary to her friends' belief, Rachel was actually really happy and glad that Blaine had transferred to McKinley. It had to take an intense glare from both Finn and Kurt to stop her from releasing the big bear hug that only Blaine (and sometimes, Noah) could give her when he walked into McKinley the first time as a student.

She noticed Finn's face when Blaine stood up and speaks. As if he was repulsed at seeing Blaine daring to speak in front of all of them. It bugs her because ever since Blaine came to McKinley, Finn has become... well, rather disgruntled (or, as what Noah usually says, a bit of a douche) about everything Blaine does. She does not understand why. Only the day before when Mr. Schue announced how West Side Story funding got cut (She nearly had a heart attack!) and Blaine, ever the dapper and gentlemen, piped up after Finn and consoled them all with encouraging words. If her head wasn't wrapped up around the fact the funding gotten cut, she would have been appalled at how Finn was talking to Blaine. Honestly, Blaine was just trying to get the team spirits up and not to mention he was Finn's stepbrother's boyfriend. You would think he would have at least considered Kurt feelings at his outbursts!

"... So, I've prepared a little something to show what Mr. Schue just said. That the magic is still here. So, this is to remind us what Glee is all about which is just… _fun_." Blaine finished and signaled the musicians. Rachel smiles and sees that the others were too (well, except for Finn and Santana) as Blaine stars to move his body to the music. Last Friday Night was the perfect song choice. The effects were immense as Rachel and the others get up and danced all over the room. She and Quinn race and climb up to the desk, dancing their way. She acknowledges that Finn, Noah and Santana are still sitting down in their sits, only Noah actually looks like he was enjoying the song, but the other two did not.

When Blaine picked her up and dropped her down, she went to Finn, singing happily around him. Trying to get him to enjoy the performance and dance along. Finn managed to smile at her and nodded but that was all. His eyes were staring and glaring. Before she could ask what's wrong, Brittany pulled her over to the center and once again she is dancing around with the others. Blaine grabbed her hand and spun her around while singing. He spun her toward Puck and they all went back to their seats as Blaine sings out the final note perfectly. Rachel looks around at her glee club members and noticed the change from their morose faces to the happy ones that she was sure they all needed that. "You guys, that song was amazing. I think we should do it for Sectionals." She said excitedly. Everyone seems to agree and she saw how Blaine practically beams at her words. But of course, that didn't last long.

"So, no concerns about showcasing any other voices this year at the competition?" Santana said as she walks up to the front.

"Oh, come on Santana. You were featured last year at Sectionals."

"Yeah, I know and we won." Actually, they tied with The Warblers and Rachel was still peeved about that. She is sure that if she had gotten the lead, there's no way they would have tied! "Oh, no. You know what? I get it." Santana reply turning around facing the others, "Since Mercedes is gone this year, It's going to be the Blaine and Rachel show."

Rachel fumed. It was okay for people wanting to jab at her for her trying to get all solos. She was and still is (sometimes…okay, maybe most of the times) that annoying kid, once upon a time. But that was before. Now, with it being her senior year and wanting to get into NYADA, she knows that she needs to be a team player to win Nationals. Also, didn't she just recommend the song that Blaine just sang for Sectionals? Did it not prove that she was a team player and Glee is not only, what Santana called 'the Blaine and Rachel show'.

"Ya'll know it's true." No. No. Nononono. Rachel thought as she watched Quinn, Artie, and even Finn start to believe Santana. "Noted. Good to know." Santana struts out of the room.

"Thank you, Santana." Mr. Schue said sighing. The joyous atmosphere was once again crushed into an awkward environment. "I think we should call it a day. You have 15 minutes left till your next class. Use it wisely and try to come up with any songs for our set lists." Everybody got up and started to go. Rachel was still fuming in her seat when a shadow looms over her.

"Thanks Rachel. For suggesting the song for Sectionals." Blaine said smiling.

"You're welcome. I think I should apologize on Santana's behalf. It's not exactly a 'good example' that you want to show to a new member of the club." Rachel replied.

Blaine shrugged, "Yeah, kind of a bummer. She was quite entertaining and friendly." Rachel resists snorting at Blaine's failed attempt of trying to be discreet of Santana's ever _charming_ personalities. She gave a look over at Blaine that says _yeah right_ and of course, Blaine rolled his eyes and said that okay, he was pushing it. But he could not imagine Santana be that vicious of him.

"Well, from my experience, this only happens when people are just too insecure about their being and are jealous of the things that we can accomplish. They lash out when threatened by other people. I would know since I am usually the victims of this so called atrocious behavior." Rachel explains to him. "This entire school simply behave as such ever since I step foot in this school. So, expect a lot of that behavior, Blaine." Seeing his face suddenly paled at his words, Rachel felt guilt for saying that " Of course, I could be throwing it all out of proportion and it was simply the time of the month for Santana." Rachel released a breath of relief as Blaine chuckled at her words.

"Blaine." Both of them turn to see Kurt waiting at the door. Blaine turns back to her and smiles apologetically before running off to Kurt. Rachel sighs. It had been a long time since she talked to Kurt and truth be told, she was missing him terribly and no amount of spending time with Blaine could ever replace that.

"Hey, wanna go now?" Rachel shook her head from the thought and nodded at Finn. He was still wearing that steely hard gaze in his eyes as they both walk out of the glee club. "Are you alright?"

Finn seems to snap out of his trance and turn to her, "Yeah, I'm alright. What's up?"

"Nothing, it's just that you seem... preoccupied. What's going on?"

"Nothing. Just thinking," Finn said.

Now, it would seem like she was a terrible girlfriend, but please understand her surprise at hearing Finn say he was _thinking_. Not that he wasn't capable; she's not calling him stupid or anything. It's just whenever Finn says he starts to _think_; bad outcome will surely be result.

But that was Last year. This year she would like to think that everyone has changed for the better. Even Santana despite her little outburst just now. Whatever it is, all she knows that by the end of this year, she will be the happiest girl in the world, on her way to NYADA with her best friend, living the dream.

Now, if only she is still _buddies_ with her _best friend_.

* * *

"Rachel!" She turned to see Blaine running up to her. She had just finished her Phsy. Ed class and exited the girl's shower room making her way to Glee. Blaine arrived and they walked together side by side. "Hey, I just wanted to hand you your script. Artie said he might be running in late for Glee because Rick decided to stick around the hallway. He didn't want his wheels to be broken again."

"Ugh, I truly despised that guy! One would have thought that with Karofsky gone, there would be less bullying. But of course there is always a replacement for that!" Rachel snapped. It is ridiculous how they were still being bullied when they had went to New York and make a name out of this high school, when the Jocks can't even score a goal to save themselves.

"I know. Hey," Blaine stops her, putting his hand on her shoulder. "How are you holding up? You know, with Glee and Kurt and all." Blaine asks. He was surprised when Rachel suddenly hugs him and nearly threw his balance off. He reluctantly hugs her back, "Umm, Rachel. Why are you..."

Rachel tilts her head to look at him. Blaine sees that her eyes were brimming with tears. Oh God, for someone who is gay, He really does not do well with girls in tears. This was usually Kurt expertise; consoling crying girls.

"Nothing. It's just that I'm relieved and surprised that someone actually asks of me. Of how I am… because lately with Santana and Brittany and Mercedes leaving. And not to mention Finn being his grouchy and sullen self and also with Kurt's absence, I just feel so lost and angry and alone in this." Rachel sniffed. Blaine nodded. He actually can relate. Only, he has Kurt by his side. And well Rachel, she has _Finn_.

It wasn't like he hated the guy. He... he was a bit annoyed at how Finn constantly shot him down whenever he try to say or do something. As for Rachel, he resents how sometimes in his time, Finn could forget Rachel and her feelings and carry on doing what he thinks he knows is best for whoever or whatever. He was doing the same with Kurt, but thankfully Kurt does not notice, or pretends to not notice it. Anyway, Blaine always makes sure that he forgets it whenever he was around.

"It's okay, Rach. You know, I'm sorry for not asking earlier. You could use some friend right now."

"Yes, but it's okay. I know it's hard for you since Kurt and I have stopped talking. I wouldn't want to have any problem between the two of you." Rachel said.

"Yeah, cause Klaine is the greatest ship to ever set sail, huh?" Blaine teased. Rachel once said over their weekly movie night out that Blaine and Kurt (_I declare thee ship, KLAINE!_) that they were the cutest, most adorable couple to ever grace the planet and that they will end up forever happily ever after and actually screamed "_the ship has sailed!_" when they announced that they were together.

Rachel laughed along, "It's just that, I need to do this, you know? Being Maria and running for Student Council. It will help me a lot for my NYADA application." Blaine could sense the 'but' that is coming.

"But..."

"But, I don't know if it is worth it. I mean, I miss him so much. He was my best friend."

Blaine sighs. He wanted to tell Rachel that Kurt misses her too. Sometimes when they were together, Kurt would point out something and tell him that Rachel likes this or that or do this and that. But he swore to never tell anyone that he did.

"Look, I'm not going to tell you too quit running for SC or something, but just to do what you think what is best for you and everyone. Like you said, it's your senior year. It should be memorable enough to share it with the people you loved." Blaine said leveling his eyes with Rachel. Rachel nodded and smiled as they both walked to Glee.

Upon entering, Rachel saw that most of the members (well, what's left of them) were present except for Finn and Mr. Schue. Kurt was sitting poised in his seat at the highest steps. He looked curiously at his boyfriend and once-best friend. Rachel looks down and promptly went to the other side of the room when Blaine stopped her and dragged the surprised Diva to his boyfriend and sat her next to Kurt with him on the other side. Both former best friends were looking at him surprise by his action but nevertheless did not comment. Blaine just hoped that the two of them would patch things up. He didn't know if he could take flinging from one friend to another.

Glee that day was eventful as Finn's friend decided to join Glee. Blaine had to admit, the Irish cutie had some serious pipes. His voice was that of an old soul that just makes the girls (and some guys) go "awww." Definitely "magical" as Rachel whispered to him. He smiles nodding at her but noticed the uneasy way Kurt was eyeing the boy. But with a playful nudge by Rachel, Kurt was smiling a bit and that is all that matters.

* * *

Sebastian Smythe does not feel like smiling. Not at all.

Hearing the constant wheezing of his roommate is… aggravating. For the last three hours since he arrived at Dalton, all he hears is the continuous, coarse, whistling sound echoing inside the room. Nelson, his wheezing roommate is a lanky, thin, pale guy with a too overly large rimmed glasses settled on his crooked nose (he had broken it when he fall down the stairs for tripping the air. Seriously) and hair that is slick with two-inch gel, you could actually see it dripping from his hair.

Okay, maybe he is over reacting. But it is without a doubt; Sebastian is one unlucky guy when it comes to his roommate.

Gritting his teeth, because damn it! How is he going to live for the next six month with the constant wheezing? He grabs his jacket, muttering to his roommate about needing some air and was on the verge of opening his door when there is a knock on the door and comes the voice off his R.A , Alex from behind it.

Alex. Exactly the _entertainment_ he needs. He opens the door and greets the attractive blonde, leaning against the doorframe.

"Hey." He said with enough confidence and smirks. Alex only raised a single brow up and inquired if he is settling okay in his new room.

Sebastian shrugged. "It's okay, for now. Though, I can't really complain. One could only hope I could have a better company. But I guess I'm not that lucky." He said, turning on the charm. Seeing the amusement and of course, the intrigued look on Alex's face was enough for Sebastian to know it was working.

But Alex is his R.A, so it will be a bit complicated to work things out but he has just about enough confidence in him to know that if he played his cards well, Alex would be just another face that he has fuck and lives on to live a happily satisfied life with no quarries on them together behind him.

"Well, I guess it's time to take you to tour the school, then. Any request which to venture first?" Alex asks.

"Your room?" He heard the squeak and a rough cough from his roommate and resists to roll his eyes, keeping his straight at the blonde in front of him.

Alex seems to assess him, up and down, still void off emotion accept from the amusement that was there before. Sebastian was really bored now, because he just wanted to get out and fuck but Alex is really taking too much of his time.

Before Sebastian could shut the door on Alex's face though, he surprise him by stepping back and said that his roommate is out and he needed to change the sheets anyway. "Think you could help me with that?"

And that is when Sebastian Smythe really smile.

* * *

**Hey guys. It has been a long time, right? I know and I'm sorry. But here it is. Finally it's back! Haha. So, review please and I really hope that you could also include some criticism on anything so I could see any mistake in this. Also, it would help if you guys tell me if I got the whole character right. **

**Now you know what to do...**

**REVIEW! It gives me butterflies. :)**

**Willow.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Klaine FTW!**

**Chapter 2**

**This chapter sets in episode "The First Time".**

**Copyright: I wish Grant Gustin was mine but sadly him and Sebastian as well as everything else belongs to their rightful owner.**

* * *

"_And what was just a world is a star. Tonight..."_ Rachel and Blaine smile at each other as they end the song. To Rachel, it was perfect and without a doubt will leave the audience speechless when they perform this weekend. It's Monday, and that left them with only 4 days until opening night on Friday. She was nervous but confident that everything will run smoothly. And she was sure to impress the talent scouts that are going to be there. None were from NYADA, but she will take everything that the best can offer to her.

Of course, that confidence was not long for her to have.

"You two lack_ passion_. Have you two actually..." The silence that continues was completely awkward and coupled with her nervousness at having to actually answer that question; she wanted the floor to swallow her up. Ms. Pillsbury and Coach Beiste chose to flee from the moment, each of them blushing madly and sprouting weak excuses. Artie was waiting for them to answer and damn Blaine gestured to her, promptly making Artie's attention focusing on her. Rachel quickly tried to figure out what to say but honestly, what is there to say when you actually have not done the deed yet? "Ummm..." She sputtered.

"I'm just waiting for the right time." Blaine jumped in. Seeing Rachel speechless was quite fascinating but did not help with the situation, he thought.

"Yes, exactly. M- Me too" Rachel said and turned to whisper to him how glad she was that he was her Tony.

"Look, as your friend I support your strange aversion to fun. But as your director, I'm concerned." Artie said to them. Rachel and Blaine blanched. Oh no.

"I- I'm sor-ss sorry. But what do you mean?" Rachel was terrified. And furious. She has basically given her all and she was sure Blaine has too. He usually scrunched his eyebrows whenever he's feeling the song.

"Well, how do you expect to convey the human experience to an audience when you haven't even opened yourself up to one of humanity's most basic and primal ones?" Artie explained.

Then she and Blaine both realized,

They have to give their _ALL_. Including their virginity.

* * *

"Well that wasn't awkward at all, was it?" Rachel and Blaine laughed. She was really glad that Blaine was her Tony. If there is anybody that can help her through the intense rehearsal session and then make an awkward moment like that into a joke; it was Blaine.

_And Kurt, _she thought. Mercedes too. But they both didn't want anything to do with her. And she only has herself to blame.

"No, it wasn't." Rachel smiled. They walked backstage and went to get their bags. Blaine offered her a ride home, which she accepted. Lately Blaine has been her ride to and fro to school when she's not driving her car. She would have asked Finn but lately he has been busy with football and getting his scholarship as well as hanging out with Rory Flanagan. Oh, and not to mention the daily verbal attack between Santana and Finn. If she didn't know any better, she would have thought Finn was into Santana. But seeing as Santana is about as straight as Puck was gay, she put the thought to rest.

But it still did not sit well with her that her boyfriend was spending time with everyone but her. Sure, she sounded like a whiny girlfriend but at least she came to his football match and stayed with him during his practice. At least _she_ was making an effort to be at his side. He did not.

So, how on Earth was she going to have sex with him?

"Blaine," Blaine looks at her. They were approaching his car and both got inside the car. "How are we going to do this?" She asks quietly.

Blaine was trying to start the engine when he froze. Surely Rachel did not think that they should do _it_ like, like _together_? He turn to face Rachel, his eyes questioning and Rachel, realizing how her question sounded like, quickly shook her head and smacked Blaine on his arms, "Not together, you idiot! Ugh, get your mind out of the gutter." Rachel said. Blaine grins seeing the repulsive look on Rachel. It was funny.

"Oh, please. You were practically begging me to be your boyfriend last year!" Blaine teased. Rachel's mouth opened in shock.

"You're telling me. Who was it that threw me to a couch and said, "Be the Ginny to my Harry!" and then continued to make-out with me last year?" The memories were hazy but they both remembered what happened at her train wreck-extravaganza party last year and cringed. Definitely not one of the proudest moments they've had together.

"Hey, you cannot deny that Ginny is perfect for Harry. She is strong, courageous and sexy. Harry is one lucky guy. And no amount of Draco will ever compete with that." He added seeing as Rachel tried to cut in. "How can you even liked the guy? He's a complete douche to everyone and didn't acknowledge Ginny at all." Blaine continued.

"I would like to point out that Draco actually did acknowledge her in Chambers and in the last book when he asked Zabini about her." Rachel point out proudly. Rachel loved the books. That was one of the things that she and Blaine had in common, much to the distaste of their boyfriends. And Rachel believe that while Harry is perfect for Ginny, after reading some fanfiction stories on Draco and Ginny (thanks to the brilliant introduction from Sam on the world of fanfiction), she instantly liked the pair (or shipping, as they call it). Blaine was not amused, though.

"I mean, Ginny is the perfect woman for Harry. But sometimes, I just wished that Ginny could find a guy that maybe appreciated her more. And I know what you're gonna say: Harry does appreciate her and he was trying to save the wizarding world as an excuse." Rachel quickly said when Blaine tried to cut in. "But, Ginny is strong enough, Harry could have let her in and she could help him with whatever because she loves him that much. But he chose not to because he was afraid and Ron and Hermione were enough for him. Draco on the other hand, might be the most cowardly person I've ever read about. But when his arrogance comes out, so does his bravery. I think everyone just mistaken him for a pathetic slimy git because that's how Harry sees him. I think that Draco would always be by Ginny's side, one because he does not have anything that could be remotely important to him like Ginny and because he got his kicks off annoying her brothers. And to think of the sparks when Draco and Ginny would get because of their intense hatred to each other will bloom when they realized they like each other. Seriously Blaine, you have to read that story I told you. You will change your mind. It is really a good piece of reading." Rachel explained. Blaine was surprised to see Rachel giving her profound insight on her obvious "ship", He wondered if she realized the way she explain it hits a little too close to home for her.

"I will read it if you promise to watch a Merlin marathon with me after this whole play is finished."

"Oh, please no, Blaine. I won't watch it if they made Lancelot evil in it. Lancelot is my knight in shining armour." Rachel protested.

"You would like this version of the legend and let me tell you, once you've seen it, you fall hard for Arthur and ship him with Gwen in no time. No shining Lancelot in this story." Blaine said convincingly. Rachel pouted.

They've arrived at her place shortly afterwards. Rachel slings her bag and hesitated. She turns to Blaine.

"What?" He asks.

"What are we gonna do about... you know? _It._" Rachel whispered the word and if not for her eyes that were shining with much embarrassed confusion and innocence (as innocent as Rachel could get); he would have laugh on the spot. But he didn't because he too was confused as to what to do. He didn't think Kurt was prepared for that, was he?

"I don't know Rachel. I have to think it through and maybe talk. With Kurt." Rachel nodded and got out of the car.

"Wait, Rach," Rachel closes the door and turn back as Blaine rolls down the window. "What are _you_ going to do?" Blaine asks.

Rachel bit her lip. It was a sure sign that she was nervous or lost in her baffled mind. She's been doing that a lot lately.

"I don't know. Maybe talk to my dads. And maybe Finn." Rachel said. Blaine noted how she was hesitant in saying Finn's name.

"It's alright. I think what Artie said was just bogus. I mean, do we really have to do it just for it to work? I mean, we can act like we know about it, right?" Blaine said, his voice wavered towards the end. He was not convincing either of them, but both pretended it did.

"Yeah, you're right. I'll see tomorrow, B" Rachel said and ran to her front porch.

"You too, Rach." Blaine waved and reversed his car back before driving away.

* * *

Rachel was sad. She was sad because it had taken her to flirt and suggested a night of something more at his house for Finn to actually glance at her. At first, she wanted to do what Blaine said, act like we know. But since she and Finn have been together on and off for two years now, she think it's time for her to jump into bed, literally.

So, Thursday 6 P.M it is. Her first time. With Finn. The man of her dreams. The man she loves.

So, why did it seem like everything was wrong?

She tried to suppress it, claiming to be afraid because of it being her first time. She has to do this. She must if she wants to impress Artie and everyone there and to get into NYADA. She has to. She must.

It's just, Finn has become quiet distant from her. She could blame it on her busy schedule for the school play and on him wanting to get his scholarship. But the truth is, Rachel didn't think neither was to blame. It seems that both of them just wanted some time apart. Finn mostly, since she actually misses him; calling and sometimes going to his house to spend some time together.

But Finn was always busy and hanging with his football friends more often. When she asked him, he just said that it was his final year; he wanted to make friends with everyone and cherish all of them.

"_Unlike you_." She swore she could hear him say it. His eyes did though. As if accusing her of it. And she was not okay with it.

Rachel walked inside the auditorium. On the stage and around it, people are bustling with the last preparation for tomorrow. Some are making light touches on the props and sets. Some are adjusting the lights on the ceiling. Actors are practicing their numbers and lines. She sees Santana already in her costume. A red dress that clung to her and she was beautiful in it. Add the "experience" that Rachel was lacking with it and she looks like a star.

Something that Rachel should be. And she still could. Because, despite Artie's comment, Rachel knew that she was good. No, Great and even better than Santana or any other casts here because she had the talent that they could only dream of having. She is Rachel Berry, for God's sake! She was going to make it through this play, even without her lack of the "most basic and primal human experience".

Smiling that mega-watt smile that usually comes when she was determined, she struts up the stage and smiles at everyone (Santana was glaring at her) and went backstage to get ready.

* * *

Blaine was nervous. The play is going to start in 20 minutes and Rachel had just dropped the bomb. She's still a virgin.

Of course, being her Tony, that meant he was still a virgin too.

Both of them laugh despite being nervous as hell. How can they even pull this off when both of them are lacking that 'passion' Artie wanted?

"Look, the audience is smart. The only sensible solution is to cancel the show." Rachel stammered. "I would rather send everybody home than gives a false and unauthentic performance."

Blaine turns toward Rachel. Her hands are shaking and there was this crazy glint in her eyes that makes her look... well, crazy. This is not Rachel. This nervous and shaking girl besides him.

"Rachel, look at me." Rachel turned and nearly laughed at him. His face looks like a clown with all the blush on his doubled-layered cake powder cheeks. She took some tissue and began to rub some of it off while listening to him speak. "I know that you're afraid. No. no. Don't give me that look. I'm in the same position as you are right now. So I know how it feels. But seriously, you are Rachel Berry. The I-don't-care-I-cry-everytime-I-sing-and-wrote-a-winning-Regionals-song Diva Rachel Berry. The Rachel Berry I know does not chicken-out whenever there's a battle. She strives to win it however she can. And right now, we're fighting a battle on that stage later. And we are going to own it. Because we are Rachel Berry and Blaine Anderson, the ones who wants the solos all to themselves because it's their show and not others', according to Santana, that is." Blaine grins.

Rachel smiles. "Have I mentioned how lucky I am that you are my Tony?"

"Yes, several times. But I'd never get used to it. Feel free to pamper me all the time with your display of gratitude."

"Haha, very funny." They laugh as Artie wheels himself past them.

"Five more minutes. Rachel, darken your eyebrows, and Blaine. Tone down the blush. You look like a clown." Both of them wanted to retort some comeback but Artie was too fast for them and they immediately went to work on their make-up.

"My eye-brows are just fine."

"I don't look like a clown."

"You do."

"Shut up, Rach."

* * *

"Hey, what are you looking at? Is Finn there?" Rachel asked him, tipping her toes trying to see over his shoulder. Blaine pulled back the curtain and took a deep breath. Rachel seeing this quickly asks, "Is something wrong?" Blaine shook his head. "You look paler than you did when you were a clown." Rachel giggled.

"Oh, haha. Very funny. Nothing. Just looking over at the Warblers. I'd invited them to watch, you know. Didn't think all of them came though." He said. He didn't want to tell her that Sebastian presence was getting to him. The dude actually hit on him and he was not okay with that. Even when Sebastian said that he just wanted to be 'friends'.

Over to the other side of the stage, he saw Kurt eyeing up Sebastian down in the audience. He was kind of turned on by Kurt's possessiveness and yet acknowledged that Kurt feels insecure and scared. What for, he does not know. But whatever it is that sent Kurt off, he was sure would never happen.

As if sensing his gaze, Kurt turned and locked eyes with him. They were still in their "silent" moment after the gay bar incident. Man, was he drunk. He smiled at Kurt and mouthed 'I love you' at him. Kurt smiled at him and that was all that mattered to him.

"Yeah, and they are all wearing their uniforms." Rachel said while taking a peek through the curtains. "What is it with you guys and your blazers? Do you get paid whenever you leave and wear it?" Rachel joked.

"Yeah, One dollar for every one hour." Rachel turned around shocked and smacked Blaine on his head when she realized he was joking.

"So, this is it." Rachel said

"Yeah."

"Nervous?"

"Extremely. You?" Blaine asks

"After that pep talk you gave me? I think I could rule the world!" Rachel fistpumped, causing both of them to giggled.

Both of them watched as Santana and the others finished _America_, earning a household round of applause.

The nervousness came back full-force. Blaine gulped, "How are we, as virgins, going to top that?" He asked looking at his side where Rachel demurely stood. He could see the crazy fire glint in her eyes again. Only this time, he was sure it was the glint of determination that only Rachel Berry has.

"Tony and Maria were soulmates, okay. Against all odds they've found each other. I-i think I know what it's likes. And you do too." Blaine saw the way she falters and only smiles at her encouragingly.

"And we just have to play that. Okay. We, as actors have to tap into that." Rachel smiled. She reminded herself of how it was when she first met Finn and how they sang the Madonna mash-up that was so full of sexual tension they had to run away from each other.

If only it is still the same for them now.

Just then, a crew member came up behind them, tapping into Blaine's shoulders. They both nodded.

"Okay?" Rachel asks again. They both look at each other. Smiling, they both made their way towards the stage.

* * *

**Okay, I know. It's not much. But it was better than before and it's all thanks to my Beta-Reader "Dreamin . of . Scotland! She have been so much help to me. But still, It would help if somebody could review or maybe PM me and give me some constructive criticism. Hope you enjoy this chapter.  
**

**Next chapter is on Sebastian point of view. **

**WillowSeeker**


	3. Chapter 3

**Klaine FTW!**

**Chapter 3**

**Copyright: None you recognized here are mine. Except for the plotline.**

* * *

Sebastian took his seat and looked around in the auditorium. McKinley high was every bit the clichéd American high school, in looks. Living in Paris from his freshman until his junior year, he was accustomed to the uniforms and Renaissance-esque features, wall, and decor that Dalton provided. Being here it was... disgusting.

What the hell, who cares. As long as he gets to see the 'sex on a stick' Blaine again, he'll sleep on the floor if he has too. Just to show how bad he's got it for the former Warbler.

"_It must be the hair do,_" He thought. He likes brunettes. And he doesn't know whether it is the thrill of watching Blaine sputter due to his flirting or the way Kurt was fuming at him, but he enjoyed watching them being mindfucked by him. Makes him feel like one of those badass that usually got the girls in the theater fawning to the floor due to his sexiness.

It is kind of funny how people always assumed that him being gay that means that he is not interested in girls. He's not. But he likes to see them trying to catch his attention and flirting with him. Only to have him turn them down and leave them staring at him and saying "Damn..."

Because doing so makes him feel wanted. Sure, guys do it too but it's just not the same. Fuck, he didn't even know how to explain it. Fact is; he is comfortable with both guys and girls. Only, he prefers to take boys back to his rooms instead of girls.

The auditorium was quickly being filled and if not for the fucking playbill in his hand he was using to fan himself, he was sure he would suffocate. Does the damn school have any air conditioning in here or what?

As if answering to his question, cool air seems to seep through the dingy air. All around the auditorium, people look relieved at the change and began to chat animatedly with each other. Sebastian, bored out of his mind, glanced back at his fellow warblers. Next to him was Jeff and beside him was Nick. Jeff and Nick are sorta his friends. They were still walking on eggshells around him because, being his usual Sebastian self, Sebastian still flirted or made a crude comment or suggestion from time to time and seeing as they are both straight (such a shame); they sometimes would goof it off and sometimes just gulp and blush madly (he likes the latter response). Nevertheless, those two were the life of the Warblers. Agents 3 and 6, prepared to save the world with their wicked charm and fascinating nerf guns abilities.

If he didn't know better, Sebastian would say that the two fucked around and were serious with each other.

Jeff was looking through the playbill when he suddenly exclaimed, "Hey, _Rachel_ is staring as Maria. How didn't I know that?" Sebastian looked at Jeff as the dude kept staring at the playbill like Christmas had come early.

"No way. Let me see." Nick said and reached out to take Jeff's playbill only to have it smack his hands. Jeff told him to go 'look at your own fucking bill' and then resumed reading through the playbill. Nick pouted and immediately snatched his, which was on the floor. "Oh yeah, Rachel is performing! This is going to be great!" Nick exclaimed.

Sebastian was curious, "Who's Rachel?"

"Only the most talented girl we've ever seen in Ohio. Dude she has got these serious pipes..." Nick said. "Her voice. It's beautiful. So much passion..." Nick trailed off.

"So wonderful." Jeff adds in.

"Breath-taking-"

"Mesmerizing-"

"Lovely-"

"Enchanting-"

"Graceful-"

"Remarkable"

"Supersonic"

Both Jeff and Sebastian turned towards Nick, "Dude," Jeff said, bringing Nick back from his fantasy. "You really need to stop sprouting words like supersonic. Chicks don't dig it."

"And neither do dudes. What the hell, man? You guys look like you are in love with this chick," Sebastian said.

"Only since they met at last year Regionals." Logan jumped into the conversation from his seat in the row behind them. "This chick wrote a ballad and sang it like she was freaking Mariah Carey and won. Needless to say, these two have been hooked since then. Actually, you guys have never even met her. You just saw her perform." Logan pointed out.

Nick and Jeff gasped. "It was love at first sight," Jeff argued.

"And she does not sound like Mariah Carey at all! " Nick added.

"She is better than Mariah!" Jeff nearly shouted. By now all of the Warblers were tuning in to their banter, grinning. Much to the dismay of Sebastian.

"She is her own voice," Nick said.

Logan rolled his eyes, "Whatever it is, she kicked our butt and we lost Regionals because of her annoyingly good voice and their original numbers. You guys never met her in person. What if she turns out to be a bitch?"

The other gasps, "She is not. Blaine promised she isn't." Nick said.

"Yeah, Kurt also told us how she is his best friend. So, there's no way the girl is a bitch." Jeff argued. Both boys then held their head high up and put their hands in front of their chests. Making a united front. The other Warblers rolled their eyes and grinned seeing their sometimes-immature teammates acting.

"And she was not good. She was great!" Jeff added.

Sebastian stared at the two. What is it with this Rachel chick that had tweedle-dee and tweedle-dum crushing so hard on her? To say that he was a little jealous was right. The boys practically worshipped her and they have never met her before!

"Well, if you ask me." Julian said out loud, making all of them to turn towards him. "I think that Latina chick is hot. Hotter than Rachel, that is. I mean; have you seen those boobs? Man, what I wouldn't do to have those..."

"R-rated conversation, please end before you impair the innocence that has still survived in these minds of ours," Jeff cut in. Nick nodded and the Warblers laughed. Honestly, these two were about as innocent as John Mayer in his happy-douche mood.

"Pffft, whatever. It's not like you can argue with it though. Latina is sexy as hell and your little angel could not top that." Julian said.

Nick and Jeff were ready to argue but thankfully Titus held out his hands, signaling for them to stop. "Guys, cut it out. None of you are getting any by arguing because both are unavailable and you guys don't even stand a chance. Now, shut up because the play is about to start. Where's my glasses?" Titus reached around his pocket and pulled out his specs to put on.

All of them adjusted themselves in their seats. Nick and Jeff were glaring at Julian and started making signs of taking out a gun and shooting at Julian. Sebastian rolled his eyes. Looks like he will have to lock the door to his room tonight. He hates those nerf guns.

The lights in the auditorium dimmed as the curtains pulls up. If Sebastian wasn't interested in the play before, now it has his full attention. He wants to see this Rachel girl and the Latina with the boobs. And of course, not to forget his Tony; Blaine.

It's showtime.

* * *

Sebastian was deep in thought and concentration throughout the play. He had to admit; those boobs on the Latina Julian said was impressive. Too bad they're not real. If there is anything that Sebastian can spot in a girl is whether they are a lesbians or whether their boobs are fake. And Miss Latina is both. Julian was crushed when he told him the news.

When the play started and he watched as the Jets and The Sharks fought only to be stopped by the shrill voice of Officer Krumpke (he tried so hard not to laugh) he had to admit that Kurt could act, even with that fucking shrieking voice of him. Then there was Riff; played by this Asian dude. But he could pass as a Jet. He was good looking and can dance like crazy. Of course, then came the reason he was here, Blaine playing Tony. He was amazing. His "Something's Coming" performance was so good, Sebastian had to try to keep himself from jumping up from his seat and scream for him. He was impressed and turned on.

And then, _she_ came out. Jeff excitedly jabbed his elbows at him, telling him "That's Rachel." Sebastian gave a once over on the girl. She was short, with a tiny physique. Her hair was dark brown, almost black, hair, and her boobs... well, they were okay, he guessed since the dress she is wearing had to be tight on her, pushing in her boobs. Who knows?

Sebastian does not know what it was, but there was something about the girl. Something that just captured his attention. Like how he used to see his Mom and Dad look while they were still together, working; taking pictures. And this chick is doing that just by standing there. She has not started the scene yet, but Sebastian could sense the drawn attention the girl was getting from the audience.

When the scene starts, he was enthralled by her performance. He had seen West Side Story on stage before, but that Maria was not the Maria that he sees in this girl. This girl is.. Maria. She was Maria and Maria was her. Before this, he could sense the actors acting their characters. But not this chick. This chick is like a real-life Maria. It was as if she was not even fucking acting. It was like she was playing herself.

And that's when he realises it. The 'something' that captures his attention like how his parents had before.

It was passion; pure, raw and intense passion, that he rarely got to see in his life anymore. Not even with his parents, his teammates or even the company he took to his bed.

Sebastian shook his head. No way, he was turned on by a girl. He's gay.

"Beautiful, isn't she?" Jeff whispered. Sebastian just shrugged and continued to watch Rac- Maria perform.

When it was time for her to sing, Sebastian leaned forward. He wanted to hear how good this girl was and if the praises that Jeff and Nick kept throwing at her was worthy enough.

It was like the boys said, she was _breathtaking_. The Latina had that sexy and raspy voice that you usually hear but this girl has some serious pipes! Her voice was loud but the harmony and graceful way she sang makes it soothing for the ears to hear. No, she did not sound like Mariah Carey. Mariah screeched. This girl did not.

Then, when Tony met and fell in love with Maria, Sebastian had to grasp tightly to his seats because watching Blaine and the girl together was like watching a real live conversation of Tony and Maria. For a second, he thought that maybe Blaine and this girl had some thing going on because the chemistry between them? Intense. He was jealous. To which party, he was surprise to say he didn't know, but thought that he was jealous of the girl because she can kiss Blaine. Just to not confuse his mind.

An hour and a half later, the play began its final scene. Tony died and Sebastian watched the obvious pain in Maria's eyes. Man, the girl could act. There must be freakin' talent scouts around. As the curtain starts to drop, the lights dimmed and the crowd gave a standing ovation to the cast. Sebastian had to admit, they definitely deserved it.

The curtain lifted up and the whole cast walked up front to the stage. Blaine and Rachel in the center. Sebastian looked at Blaine and smiled as he sees the obvious joy on the boys face. Blaine turned and gave a kiss on the girl's forehead. Again, he was jealous. Sebastian looked at her. Right now, the girl was not Maria anymore. She was a stranger that has a brilliant and proud smile on her face.

If his mother was here, he was sure that she would take a picture of that moment; of the girl smiling. His mother liked taking pictures of people smiling, a genuine smile, which surprisingly, are really rare, according to his mother. Whatever, seeing the Warblers have all got up from their seats, Sebastian followed their lead and went out of the auditorium. They decided to just take off seeing as it was past the extra curfew hours they requested. Derek called Blaine and told him that he was great and to say hi to Kurt from them. With that call ended, they all went to the parking lot and went home.

* * *

**Once again, crititism needed and review please! A big Thanks to my Beta-Reader "Dreamin. of. Scotland". **


	4. Chapter 4

**Klaine FTW!**

**Chapter 4**

**Sorry guys for not updating soon enough. I'll try my best to update it regularly. I won't go on about how busy I am or something to keep up with this cause really, Nobody wants to know that, but seriously though, Sooo sorry for the long absence! Hopefully you'll be happy with this one. **

**Copyright: Nothing is mine. I don't own Glee. I hate this fact.**

* * *

Rachel thought it was supposed to be magical. It was supposed to be intense. Intense with need and passion for each other. The touch of their hands against one another. Skin against skin. It was described by philosophers and in movies, books and everybody in the whole damn world as flames burning within her body and soothing with every touch and every kiss. Making love is described to be the most sensual and pleasurable thing you could ever do with the one you love.

To Rachel, it was awkward and painful.

She wasn't sure why did she did it. Yes, the reason of giving something to Finn that nobody else could ever have from her sounded like a very romantic idea and she was sure that because Finn was the love of her life, it would be every bit as romantic as it could get, making love.

But as she made her way home, (Finn insisted she stay the night or to at least drive her back, with that dopey happy grin he has, but she politely declined. Saying that her car was here and she had to be somewhere early in the morning.) She was stumped at the disappointment she felt. Her first time wasn't supposed to be like... that! It was supposed to sweet and cherished. She didn't know if she even enjoyed it all together. At one point, she was so into it, she moaned loudly enough that it had Finn grinning smugly. But most of the time, she was so uncomfortable and awkward, and no amount of kisses from Finn could shake the feeling off.

Finn was oblivious to her though. So clouded was he by the pleasure he had, he didn't realize that Rachel didn't receive any pleasure from it. But of course he wouldn't when he basically panicked when he saw the blood on her thighs and thought that the flush from her face was because of the immense pleasure he gave, not the real pain of feeling herself break into two.

Rachel shook her head and parked her car into the driveway. She fished out her keys and slowly crept her way into the house and into her room. Going into the bathroom, she looked at the mirror and examined herself. They've said that you could see when a person has already done it. She looked at herself and saw that despite the dark circles under her eyes due to the fatigue of just finishing her opening night and the little activity she had with Finn, she looked like her usual self.

Huh, she thought. Maybe other people could see it. Undressing and giving one last look at herself in the mirror, she jumped into the shower and scrubbed herself of recent events.

The next night, having the "experience" done, she could feel herself opening up a bit. She knows now what Artie said about the couple's sexual tension being the tool for them to play their character. Rachel used her knowledge and experience of wanting that love and pleasure so much to portray it on the stage. She understood now, Maria's need to be with Tony and her intense longing for him. It makes the whole play even more dramatic and beautiful.

If only she had that 'intense' pleasure last night.

But she was sure, that by the way Blaine was walking, more like strutting with an extra jump in every step, that he got some of the 'intense' pleasure she was supposed to have. His eyes practically beamed with love and happiness. She could see that his way too secretive was going to be plastered on that face for a long time coming. Oh, Blaine did indeed get lucky last night.

* * *

Tonight's play was a hit! The crowd gave extra enthusiasm whenever they came up to the stage. Everybody improved and if last night was fantastic, tonight was ten times more fantastic. Ms. Pillsbury and Coach Beiste, even Artie was in tears when the curtains rolled down.

"All of you were fantastic! Incredible! It was much better than last night and the audience absolutely loved it!" Artie said as he wheeled in the center of the circle of actors and crew members. Mike, who was beside her, gave Rachel a high five and hugged Tina. In the corner of her eyes, she saw Blaine wrap his arm around Kurt, they were smiling at each other. Oh, those two are so adorable and so in love.

"And I want to congratulate both Blaine and Rachel. Last night you were already amazing, but tonight, you guys left the audience speechless. Simply brilliant!" Artie said. Rachel glanced at Blaine and she smiled knowingly at him, causing both him and Kurt to blush. Rachel giggled.

It was the same for every seven nights after that. Rachel gave her all and in return was praised by everyone for her stellar performance. Even Santana, who said that she was so good, people forgot about the giant nose impairment on her face. Rachel shook her head and smiled at Santana and the Latina smiled back, because Rachel knew that despite that rough bitchy front she always gives, she really meant what she said. It was just Santana's way of saying things, adding some insults here and there.

Finn was being the great boyfriend that he had forgotten to be these last few weeks. He went to see her every night, and told her she was great and that he loves her. She nodded and kissed him even though she noticed that the entire time he was there, he was either sleeping or playing with his phone.

And every time he tried to convince her to come over to his house or hers or maybe go somewhere private, she politely declined saying that she was tired and pulled her puppy dog eyes out until he agreed and left. It wasn't that she didn't want to be with him. She just didn't want to have sex with him. She didn't want to be disappointed again after the last time. She was afraid that once she agreed, she would create some high expectations of it being better only to have it crushed because in reality it... sucked.

* * *

The following week, some kids at school nodded at her and some would say hello to her. Rachel was smiling all the way to her locker. Finally, she thought. She feels like she could fit in wholly in high school. She smiled as she grabbed her books for the day and closed her locker to find Puck leaning against the locker beside her.

"Hello, Noah." Rachel greets. She started calling him Noah again after he defended her and Finn for kissing at Nationals. (No one deserve some love beside you, princess) and Finn was a bit annoyed by it but let it slide after Rachel convinced him that she loves him and only him.

"Hey, my hot Jewish American princess." Rachel giggled at the nickname. She really liked it. It gives her the same giddy feeling as her father calling her their Star, or Blaine calling him Maria and Kurt calling her his Diva. "So, how was it?" Puck asked.

"How was what?"

Puck rolled his eyes and wrapped his arm on her back and walked with her to their next class, which was Spanish. "Rach, you are talking to the Puckasaurus here; Man-whore and badass of McKinley High. What do you think I was asking about?" Rachel glared at his choice of words and told him to not be so crude and that he is a respectable and a changed man now. The only response Puck gave was rolling his eyes and arching his infamous eye brows that she was sure got the attention of the girls around her because she thought she hears one or two sighs around her.

Rachel knew what he was asking but was shy and a bit embarrassed to answer it. She was quiet for a while and Puck was beginning to suspect something was wrong when Rachel answered him. "It was okay, I guess."

"Okay? Okay as in how?"

"Oh my God, Noah. You don't honestly think I should give the details do you?" Rachel said.

"No way! I don't want to hear how Finnocence got it up. That's something I'd never want to hear in my life even if ScarJo wanted to whisper it with her sexy voice. I could still throw up," Rachel laughed. "But seriously though, Okay? What is that? Was he forcing himself on you or something? Cause I could beat him up, you know. Nobody messes with the hot Jews, even Finn." Puck said it with so much hope that caused Rachel to rolled her eyes at him.

"No, Noah, He didn't _force _himself on me." She cringed at the word and stared incredulously at Puck, who was pouting, knowing that he's not punching anyone.

"Too bad. I miss beating people up. I need to kick some ass."

"You are not kicking anybody behind, Noah. The sex was... okay."

"Rach, sex is not supposed to be 'okay'. It's suppose to be fun and pleasurable and momentous enough like having to score a touchdown or maybe for you like, getting a solo for you to have a go at it again." Puck explained. Rachel was kinda surprised to see Puck being so... insightful.

"I don't know what to say, Noah. It was just okay for me. It does mean something to me because I did it with Finn, whom I love but, that is just it. It was _Okay_." Rachel said. Seeing the students milling around in the hallways, Rachel whispered, "But don't tell anyone I said that it was okay. I don't want Finn to think that he was bad in bed or something."

Puck smirked and halted, turning to face Rachel. "Well, obviously he is. Or else you wouldn't say it was 'okay'. Seriously Rachel, that is so bad like it's the same level of being slushied or being called gay for a guy. Not that I have anything against gay, but you get what I mean."

"But, that doesn't make sense. I read all the books and watch videos on how it was supposed to happened..."

"You watched porn?!" Puck shouted, causing several students around turns towards them and some guys to give an appreciative glance at Rachel. Who knew Rachel Berry watched porn!

"What?! No, Noah. I meant I watched the documentary of sex on Discovery Channel and the 'bird and the bess' 101 video that my dads gave me when we had the 'talk'." Puck clamped his mouth shut. Of course his princess watched some documentary instead of some porn to learn how to have sex. He shook his head. Man, when he thought Rachel said she watched porn, he nearly came in his pants!

"Anyway, I don't know. It was... I just... We were just... doing it, you know. God, Noah, I don't know how to explain. It's not like I didn't feel anything. I loved him, and he loves me and I get that but..."

"Maybe you are wrong. Maybe you're not in love with him."

Rachel was silent. Was she not in love with Finn? No. She does love him. They did not go through all the things they did to not love each other. If she didn't, than she obviously cared for him; He is her first love.

"Because seriously Rach, for someone who just had sex with someone you love, you still talk and act like you have a stick up in your ass. Plus, you don't make any googly-oh-I'm-in-love eyes at Finn anymore." Puck said.

"I don't?" Puck nodded and Rachel was once again spiraled in her thoughts with confusion.

"Yup, and you know how people looks like when they just had sex? Here's your example. Hey, Blaine. Kurt. What's up?" Rachel looked up to see both Kurt and Blaine, hand in hand. Blaine smiled and approached the two of them.

"You go ahead, I'll catch up with you later." Kurt said to Blaine, to which Blaine nodded and Rachel watch as Kurt gave a glance at her and continued on his way to other side. She really needed Kurt back in her life. He would know what to tell her now.

"Hey Puck. My Maria. What's up?" Blaine asked.

"What's up? What's up, is you guys apparently. Getting busy under the sheets. Congrats man!" Puck slapped his hand on Blaine's back, who was blushing madly and glared at Rachel who was giggling watching them.

"How did you know?"

"Pfft, please. You are talking to THE Puckasaurus here. I know when someone just had a good lay. Well, at least one of you did." Blaine looks at them questioningly and before Rachel could stop him, Puck relayed to him how Rachel's first time was '_okay_'. God, she really hates that word now.

"Are you serious? What happened? Are you alright?" Blaine asked his face filled with concern.

"I'm oka- I'm fine. There's nothing wrong with me and Finn." Rachel said. She was getting agitated by all the talk of her first time. It was uncomfortable!

If only Kurt was here. Or maybe Mercedes. She wouldn't feel so awkward right now.

"Bullshit. You didn't get a good lay with Finn and you can't deny it." Puck said.

"So, what if I did? So what if I didn't get to come when I had sex with him? It was done and I get what I wanted from it to perfect my role as Maria and he gets me. We love each other and that is enough."

"Rach," Blaine said, putting his hands on her shoulder. "That is not how you are supposed to feel about your first time. It is not what you should do to perfect a role or something. You should feel loved and enjoyed it. It most certainly not supposed to be just an okay experience."

Rachel sighed, she was really uncomfortable discussing this with two men but who else could she talk to? "I know. It means something to me because it was with Finn, the guy of my dreams and the moment was perfect and all..."

"It's just… not what you expected?" Blaine asks.

Rachel looked down. Not what she expected? What did she expect to happen, after all? She didn't know what she expected out of the sex, but one thing for sure, Finn did not gave her any.

"Or maybe you don't love him as much as you think," Puck chimed in.

"What?!" Rachel turned to Puck incredulously.

"Yeah. Puck's right. Maybe you didn't love him enough to actually feel anything about it. When I was with Kurt, I felt it and to be honest Rach, lately you and Finn seemed kinda off." Blaine said.

He definitely thought that Finn and Rachel were off. Ever since he came to McKinley, Finn started hanging around the jocks a lot more and picking fights with Santana and basically leaving Rachel alone. Also, he became a bit of a dick to Blaine whenever he got the chance. Kurt sometimes hated the way Finn behaved but since he was his stepbrother and their dad was running the campaign for the elections, he let it slide. He watched as Rachel was silent, thinking of the things that he had said. Blaine looks at Puck and the mohawked teen nodded at him. Puck felt the same and he even thought that with Rachel focusing on getting into NYADA as well as Finn getting a scholarship, the 'romance' sizzled out. Also, he thought that Finn and Rachel were both deluded by their idea of chasing around to get each other as their love.

"I.. don't know..." Rachel trailed off. The bell rang, signaling that classes were about to begin. Rachel quickly muttered her goodbyes and fled to her class with Puck in tow. She wanted to hear no more of the discussion. It left her thinking that maybe Finn was not 'the' right guy and she can't tell him that.

* * *

Rachel rolled her eyes as she watched Finn and Santana with Rory and Brittany lashing out at each other throats. Well, Santana lashed out. Finn was seething and glaring at Santana that making him look like he was constipated. It has been the same thing all over again. Every time they passed each other, whether in the hallways or at the parking lot, or maybe even during glee practice where Santana sometimes popped in to make snide remarks to them, she and Finn would get up and throw each other insults and verbally fought with each other, at first defending their glee clubs but then ventured off into personal matters (personal as in Santana kept making remarks of how Finn was bad in bed and she feels sorry for Rachel for having to go through with it now... Rachel tried to defend Finn but always faltered as she could not denied it, Finn was a bad lay. Blaine and Puck seemed to enjoy it every time Santana brought that matter up.), to which Mr. Schue or maybe Ms. Corcoran would stop them. It seems a petty thing to be argued upon for Rachel. It seems childish to her to insults and fight one another, when you could just end it by winning Sectionals. Sing. That was more her style.

But apparently, Finn and Santana thought that shouting and screaming profanities and insults are a better method than singing. Rachel, and the rest of the members, she believed, were tired of it. She was also angry that nowadays, all Finn could talk about is Santana and their daily quarrel and how he was going to make a good comeback the next time they do. Honestly, she just want to ram his head into the wall repeatedly and shout at him to grow up and help her with the set list for Sectionals if he wanted so much to beat Santana.

Now, because of that thick boyfriend she has, she and the rest of New Directions and the Trouble Tones are dressed in their school gym tees and shorts because Finn suggested that they settle their fight through dodgeball.

She could finally understands now why Puck and Blaine said that she maybe didn't love Finn because, playing dodgeball? Finn has never acted stupider than he was right now. What on Earth did she ever see in this guy?

Sighing, she looked around and her gaze settled upon Kurt who was tying his shoelaces. Rachel walked up to him and released her breath. She misses him and she is going to get him to talk to her again. Apparently, Kurt was not interested in talking with her, or being friends with her at all since she, as he described it, should have thought of not being a overboard socio-pathic freak and walked all over him.

Okay, she knew that she deserved that because of what she did, but that doesn't mean that it didn't hurt her. She was really sorry and she misses him so much. Rachel watched as Kurt walked away leading to Blaine and she watched as Blaine gave an apologetic smile to her. Blinking back some tears, she started to stretch her muscles. She cursed her boyfriend as she was once again reminded of why they were here.

* * *

"Hello. I'm Rachel Berry and I have campaigned for president on a crusade for school book covers, a plan to save the school thousands of dollars." School book covers? Why did she think of that idea? It seemed so small and not as worthy as what Kurt had vouched to do on his campaign. She could even see herself voting for Kurt.

"While I still consider this plan an inspired stroke of political genius," She took a deep breath. She was going to do this. She has to. This does not matter to her. Not as much as Kurt does. "I hereby withdraw my candidacy and urge you all to vote for Kurt Hummel." She watches as the people all looked at her in shock. She turned toward Kurt, who looked at her curiously.

"He's the only candidate here who never went negative. H-He's the one who deserves to be the president." Rachel looked through the crowd and saw how Mr. Schue, Mr. Hummel, Mike, Tina, Artie, Blaine, Puck, Finn and even Quinn looked at her... proudly. She smileed. "That's why I'm casting my vote for Kurt Hummel. Vote Hummel, McKinley. Vote for Kurt."

* * *

"Only Rachel Berry could perk up an old boring high school debate with such a riveting twist."

Rachel smiles. God, she missed the sarcastic retorts that only Kurt could gave her. She grinned at him. She had missed him so much!

So, when she asked for a hug after telling him how she hated him hating her and that he hated it too, she nearly squeezed the life off of him but both didn't care. They were friends now and that's what important to them. They are together now and will still be together in New York and nothing is going to stop them from reaching their dreams.

"Thank you," Kurt said to her.

She nodded and grabbed his arm and they walk together like they used to. Finally, after a long time of being alone, she finally had her best friend again.

* * *

"I think you should talk to him," Kurt said to her as they both sat on her bed, doing their homework like old times.

"Who?"

"Finn, of course." Seeing the hesitant look on her face, Kurt continues, "You have to tell him how he is neglecting you and that it's not working out for you two anymore."

"I don't know, Kurt. I mean, he's not the only one who is doing the neglecting part. I've been so preoccupied with NYADA and hanging out with you again. Not that I don't want this. I missed you so much and Finn is busy with his own hunt on a new scholarship for football."

"Don't you mean consoling Santana for outing her out like it was a Saturday Night Live Show? Rachel, you were suspended and he didn't even came up to comfort you. You're still suspended and all he could think about is covering up his mess with Santana," Kurt fumed.

"Maybe he is sorry? I don't know, Kurt. I'm mad that he is doing this to me. But I find it partially a blessing since I don't have to spend time with him and hear about how he is sorry for outing Santana," Rachel said. She realized now that maybe the fire that was usually there with Finn had sizzled and now, she couldn't stand being with him.

But she still is reluctant to break up with him. They've just reached their fifth month anniversary. One they didn't celebrate because it was the same day they did a number for Santana. Again. She wanted to be jealous of the girl, but feels that she couldn't care less.

"Rachel, it is not healthy to continue this. I know that you loved him and care for him but think of what's to come. I mean, we're going to New York no matter what's the circumstances and Finn is still undecided, plus he basically screams 'Toby Keith". Not as much as Sam does, but you get my point." They both giggled and Rachel had to stop herself from remembering last Thursday's event where She and Kurt went out to look for Sam since she had been banned from competing at Sectionals.

White chocolate has another meaning to them now.

"Kurt, how can you say that? He's your step-brother."

"Step-brother or not, he's acting like a two year-old knuckle-dragger who could not even tell a difference between jelly beans and jelly worms. Rachel, you are my best friend, despite all those fights and animal sweaters we have been through." Kurt smileed and she laughed, "You are my best friend and if you stay any longer with Finn, you will get hurt. Both of you will." Kurt put his hand on top of hers and squeezed comfortingly.

Smiling, Rachel said, "Have I told you how you make me want to be your boyfriend?"

"Yes, and if by some disastrous intervention and you got yourself a sexual transgender operation. I'm sorry to say that you still don't have a chance. As you once said, Klaine for the win!"

"Oh, shut up Porcelain."

"As if you don't preach it, Doll."

* * *

**Next chapter: Sectionals and Rachel and Sebastian meet for the first time :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**KLAINE FTW!**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Since Sectionals is around the corner, Rachel postponed her 'talk' with Finn, much to the dismay of Kurt. She think that if she told him then it would either be awkward for the both of them or worse, Finn would flip out and quit Glee club.

She wasn't the only Drama Queen in this club if she could say so.

Rachel doubted that Finn would care if she did told him that they should take some time off. He was just not into her, she realized that now. But she not breaking up with him now. After Sectionals, she'll talk to him.

Maybe.

Probably… Ugh!

Ever since she got suspended, she spends most of her time creating set lists for Sectionals. Kurt and Blaine always drove to her house after school to discuss it and to drop her homework. Finn, as Kurt once said, drops by whenever he remembered that he has a girlfriend. Artie, Tina and Mike came twice to her house to check up on her and hang around suggesting some songs for Sectionals. Quinn was a no show at all. She didn't mind though.

Recently she noticed that Quinn was always wearing this scowl on her face like there was something troubling her greatly. Whatever it was, she just hoped she had nothing to do with it. She was done with the whole drama they went through last year.

Plus, now she has Sam living with her until the end of the semester. It was her idea for him to stay at her house since Kurt's parents are busy with the elections and to take Sam under their roof meant that they need another mouth to feed and Rachel's parents are more than able and willing to provide for Sam's welfare (not that they care much about). So, Sam lives with her now and the two spent lots of time together. Either watching Funny Girl or The Phantom of the Opera when Rachel controls the TV or watched Star Trek reruns and popping in Avatar in the DVD player whenever Sam got to the remote first. She usually had to keep herself from smashing his head on the coffee table whenever he teases her about the flamboyant display of love for everything that is theater but knows that he start to grow in her whenever he suggested they watch some Disney movies.

Living with Sam is like having a younger brother. An annoying, fussy, charming when he can be and sweet and caring younger brother.

As unsurprised she was by Quinn's not visiting her and Sam's residing in her guest room, what she didn't expect was her 'other brother from another mother' Puck having to not show himself at all to Rachel.

At all.

She was kinda hurt and pissed that he didn't even come once during her suspension. It was like he was avoiding her. She was thankful that Sam seems to fill her lonely time when she usually spent it with Puck coming over, but it wasn't the same for her.

Not that she was complaining.

Another thing that surprised her was Brittany and Santana's visits. She was so shocked when she opened the door and Brittany leaped into her, squeezing the life out of her by hugging and cheerfully said that she was sorry that her plan of rigging the poll failed but was happy that because of it, she won the elections. Rachel smiled reluctantly and widen her eyes in fear when she looked over at Santana. But the latter girl just sighed and boringly stated that she was just here because she (with some forcing from Brittany) wanted to thank her personally for helping her getting through last week. Especially when they sang "I kissed a Girl". It helped her a lot whenever she tried to make her way down the hallways of the school with everyone's watching her. Rachel smiled and went to hug her but the latina put a finger on her forehead, stopping her and said that she was _thankful_, not _generous_.

"So, no hugging because this-" Santana gestured at her body, "belongs to Britt Britt."

Now, here she is. Sipping her light soy mocha frappucino non-fat sugar free with whip cream on top with Kurt and Blaine at the Lima Bean, (Sam has football practice) celebrating her last day of suspension. Tomorrow, she will be back and ready to work on Sectionals (She might be banned from performing, but that doesn't mean she is just going to watch and help, she need for them to win in order to get into NYADA) and maybe indulges herself in one or two more clubs, just to cover up her suspension order on her permanent record. Blaine suggested joining the chess club but Rachel shrugs off the idea. She didn't want to tell him that she sucked at playing chess. That would surely make her the subject of teasing for Blaine.

Blaine was laughing with Rachel when she tells him how the other day during dinner her dad fall off the chair when she asked them if she could go to the 'Stallionz Theater' (or what she thought was a theater.) where she and Kurt would pick up Sam. Apparently, Daddy knew of the place and was shocked to hear that his little girl was going there. Blaine laughs and turns toward his boyfriend who is filling up a working application form as a Barista here at the Lima Bean.

"You know that you could also join the chess club. It's better than having to work here. You'll get tired and it could distract you from studying." Blaine said.

"You mean distract him from making cute little Klaine babies. Ow!" Rachel rubs her foot where Blaine stepped on.

Kurt rolled his eyes. Rachel and Blaine are acting like they are long-lost siblings, fighting with each other. It was cute, but gets on his nerves whenever it got out of hands.

"Stop it, you two! And Blaine, I'm not entering the chess club and neither is Rachel because we suck at it and Rachel once lost to her five year-old cousin last winter."

Rachel scolded him and proceeded to smack Blaine on his head but it did nothing to him as Blaine was laughing so hard, he had to remind himself to breath.

Kurt shakes his head, "Rachel and I might as well get used to a life of barista work and summer stock. There's no way we're getting into NYADA now. If we don't win at Sectionals, we pretty much have nothing to live for." Kurt said to his boyfriend and best friend. Seeing the sad look on Rachel's face, he passes her another set of the work application sheets.

Blaine sighs as he watches the two people he cared about filling those forms. "New Directions is a mess, Kurt. We're gonna lose Sectionals and thank God for Rach here for coming up with a set list because I feel like- no, I couldn't do a thing about it. Everytime I opened my mouth, Finn gives me this looks like _"What does he think he's doing?"._Sorry Rach, Kurt." He said to them because Finn was still their boyfriend and step-brother.

"It's okay. It's not just you who think so. I've seen him and you are right. He does look at you like that every time you tried to say something." Rachel said and Kurt nodded. They both think that Finn was out of line when it comes to Blaine.

"It's just… I know what I'm doing. He's not the only who is in glee club who wants everyone to feel and get better." Blaine exclaims frustratingly. The other two was silent, letting Blaine vent out his frustration.

"Hey guys."

Rachel turn to look back and sees a handsome tall guy in Dalton School uniform with another two boys behind him, also clad in Dalton school attire. One was a tall blonde and the other was a slightly shorter brunette. Both of the guys seemed to be staring at her which kinda freaks her out. But nevertheless, she smiled at them.

She look back at the boy in front. His hair was dark brown that was neatly-combed and was slicked up and to the back. A thin lip that was curled up in a mischievous smile and his protruding eyes were green and twinkling. Rachel could feel her heart skips a beat.

The guy was hot! But she quickly diminished that thought.

Because the attractive man that was standing in front of her, was none other than Sebastian Smythe.

* * *

Kurt glanced up and sighs exasperatingly. Could this day get any worse? Rachel looks back at Kurt and made a disgusted face at him while tilting her head at Sebastian.

Kurt grins and looks at Blaine to see that he saw what occurred between the two but didn't comment. Blaine was surprised to see Sebastian and worry that Kurt might get jealous of him being there.

"It's crazy. I'm sitting over there with these goons, -"

"Hey, we're not goons." Jeff exclaims.

"checking out this guy and all of the sudden I'm like, wait a second, I know that hair." Sebastian said, the others laugh except Kurt and Rachel who are both glaring at Sebastian, taking a seat beside Blaine. The other two boys, who introduced themselves to Rachel as Jeff and Nick, asked if they could join in and take the spare chair at the vacant table beside them and sat themselves (both Kurt noticed, tried to seat next to Rachel). Both Jeff and Nick smile give their lovesick puppy-dog smile at her.

"Rachel, as you know. This is Jeff and Nick. I'm sure who've seen them before during last year competiton." Kurt gave the introduction.

"Of course. Hello. I really liked you guys performed at last year Regionals. It was incredible! Even though we'd won, but you guys did great!" Rachel smile to them and furrowed her eyes as both of the guy seemed to be transfixed with…awe by her? It was flattering and a bit disturbing.

"Thank you," Nick breaths out.

"So much." Jeff said. He turns around and jabbed his elbow into Nick. Nick who seems to be awake by the intrusion, blushes and smile _normally_ at her. That seems to take the awkwardness out.

Rachel turn toward Kurt and waited as he explains, "Jeff and Nick are like the Weasley's Twins. They finished each other sentence and can be deceiving and cunning under those puppy dog eyes and boyband cuteness and apparently are in love with you. Don't get fool by them. You shouldn't be surprised if they suddenly pull out a nerf gun and start shooting them in here."

"Kurt!" the boys shouted as they blushes. Jeff look so red, his face was like a tomato.

Rachel was stunned but laugh afterwards, telling them that they are both so sweet. It immediately brighten up the boys.

Sebastian rolled his eyes. He knew that he shouldn't brought the baffoons along. Fucking ruining his macho swag in front of the girl. Not that he was concerned if he did. It's not like she's the one he wants.

Rachel noticed the aggravation on Sebastian face. She knew who he is. Kurt told her the other day how he caught him and Blaine here having coffee together (Kurt had to restrained her from going over to castrate Blaine when she heard about it.) and the gay-bar incident where he practically flirts with Blaine who was drunk.

Oh yes, she knew exactly who Sebastian was. They even stalk his facebook page and while he does look good on pictures, he is ten times much better looking in person. Rachel shooks the thought out off her head.

This guy is trying to break up her Klaine!

Sebastian look over at her, "I'm Sebastian Smythe. And you, must be the famous Rachel Berry. Congratulations by the way on West Side Story. You were amazing." He thought he added some nice comment to win her over with some good point, getting in her good grace. It would sure help him with winning Blaine over.

He raises his hands and Rachel lean over to shake his. They both ignore the electricity they felt when their hands touched.

Quickly, retracting their hands back, both with scowl on their face at each other.

"You're right. Thanks"

As if she was going to fall for that nice act! He was obviously trying to act nice in front of Blaine. She squints her eyes a bit. Kurt always told her that she looked sexy and meaner whenever she does it.

Sebastian smile back at her and stop himself from glaring at her. He knows whenever his charms didn't work and right now he's fucking mad that Rachel is not falling for it. He had to admit though, her eyes are beautiful when she looks at him right now, all fiery and mad. Kurt obviously had told her about him. He turns to his side and asks Blaine how was he and that he haven't seen him online.

"Hi, Kurt." He said fleetingly.

"We've been really busy with Glee club..."Kurt said.

"Practicing for Sectionals." Rachel fill in.

"Together." Kurt finished and reach to put his hands on Blaine, who took it and grasp his hand lovingly. Sebastian saw and glance annoyingly at Kurt, but still keeps his smile in check. Rachel, on the other hand, saw Kurt's grasping for Blaine hands wanted to squeal in glee and smiled smugly at Sebastian when he glance at her. She arch her eyebrows daringly at him and was surprised to see him smiling.

Well, that was not the reaction she was hoping for. She pouted, making him smile even more and turn back toward Blaine.

Jeff and Nick who was watching the whole thing was confused. Was there something going on that they didn't know about?

"Oh by the way, congratulation on the Warbler win at your Sectionals." Blaine said. The Warblers thank him and Rachel gives her congrats as well and Nick and Jeff both turn toward her thanking her with a huge smile on their face.

If what Kurt said was true, she have to say that she was beyond flattered by their 'crush' on her. She don't usually get to be someone's crush what with her slightly large nose and previous over-bearing personality.

If it were not for Finn, she would definitely think of going out with one of them.

Maybe she should talk to him sooner.

Rachel asks them how it went at their Sectionals, and the boys tell her their experience enthusiastically. Sebastian remained silent, only jump in when it was necessary as the goons usually strays from the topic or changes some simple moment during Sectionals into an adventure of starship battle or some sort.

He really needs to find some new fucking friends. These two are 'cramping his style'.

"We're up this week." Blaine said as they finished relate their tale of Sectionals.

"Yeah. Well, if there is one guy who can whip New Directions into a legitimate threat, it's Blaine Anderson, right?" Sebastian said seductively.

Rachel wanted to pour her coffee all over the guy and she was sure that Kurt does too. If only her cup was not empty. She needs to do something about this. She can just sit there and watch Sebastian flirts with Blaine as Kurt watches helplessly. While she was sure that Blaine would never fall for Sebastian attempts, she can't stand to watch it either. This is her Klaine she worrying about!

"Hey, I'm finished and need another coffee." Rachel said, wiggling her empty cup in front of them.

"I'll help you buy another." Nick jumped.

"I'll buy you a coffee. What do you like?" Jeff stand up, ready to go to the counter to buy her the coffee.

"I'll have a light soy mocha frappucino non-fat sugar free , double stirred upside down with two cups of vanilla and half a cup of non-dairy cream with whip cream on top."

Jeff blinks, "Could you repeat that?"

Blaine and Kurt laugh as they were used to Rachel long order of coffee unlike the other three warblers. Jeff was blushing and Nick and Sebastian stare at Rachel incredulously.

"You know what, let me just get it for you, Rach. Mine is also finished." Blaine said and starts to get up. Perfect!

"But..." Jeff pouted and Rachel quickly think of a plan.

"You know, I could really use some of those soft fresh out of the oven vegan croissant to go with my coffee. But there's none left over here. I've checked." She added a sad tone in her voice and sighs.

Blaine and Kurt were eyeing her curiously. They know when she was acting and right now she is.

"There's a pastries shop outside, two stores down from here." Sebastian offered.

Rachel wanted to laugh and smile because he was unaware that he just helped her in her plan.

"We can get you some. Don't go anywhere, kay? We'll be right back." Nick stand and he and Jeff quickly exit the cafe and go out in search of their object of desires croissant.

Rachel kind of feel bad that she was using their crush for her but she _needed_ to get Kurt and Sebastian alone.

"Blaine, I think I'm going to come with you. I don't think you'll get my coffee order right." Rachel gets up and grab Blaine's arm and headed to the counter.

"Come on, Rach. I know it by heart. It's light soy mocha frappucino non-fat sugar free , double stirred-"

"Ah-hah! You're wrong. Let's go." She pulled him over and when Blaine finally relents, she turn back to glance at Kurt, making signs of slicing her throat and pointing at the back of Sebastian's head, telling him to give a warning or to tell him to back off from his boyfriend.

Kurt nodded.

Sebastian, apparently saw the nod Kurt gave, turn back and his eyes met Rachels and she gives a mean glare at him before clutching Blaine arms and look ahead. He rolled his eyes and turn back to look at Kurt.

Back at the counter, Rachel and Blaine gave their order and Rachel told him to get some chicken pie or maybe some chocolate rolls to eat over coffee.

"Rachel, you don't eat chocolate rolls. It's filled with dairy product and _chicken pie_? You're vegan!"

"Just do as I says! I'll pay for it." She glanced back at the table and saw that Kurt was putting his 'bitch-face' on and talking to Sebastian. Go get him, Kurt!

"What are you on about? Rachel? What are you looking at?" Blaine starts to turn around.

Rachel stopped him. "Nothing. Just watching the hustle and bustle of people here trying to get their daily coffee fixed." She smiled brightly, trying to distract him.

Blaine eyes her warily, "Is this about Sebastian?"

"What? No!"

Blaine gave her a look and giving up, Rachel finally said, "Yes, it's about him. Blaine, can't you see that he is flirting with you? It's disgusting! You have a boyfriend, who is actually just 10 centimetres away from you and he's doing it in front him! It's _repulsive_! Even more repulsive than when Jacob Ben Israel tries to get me to give him my panties!" Rachel huff.

"_He tried to.."_

"It doesn't matter. What you should know is that _he_ is trying to break you up!" Rachel snapped.

Blaine sighs,"Rachel, do you even see me _flirting _back with _him_?"

"No. But -"

"But nothing! I love Kurt and he knows it. Sebastian can flirt however he wants with me but I won't reciprocate his advance. I'm in love with Kurt and no other guy could take me away from him. You said it yourself, Klaine for the win!" Blaine shouted for her to hear.

Rachel heart warmed at his words.

But the situation is still not resolved.

"Okay, I get it. But it doesn't change the fact that Sebastian is trying to get you two to break up."

"He never said that." Blaine protested.

"He doesn't need to. His actions speak louder than my voice."

Blaine laughs at the sentiment.

"Just, be careful, okay. I don't trust him."

"Okay."

"Okay." They smiled at each other.

"So..." Rachel looks up to Blaine. "did you really wanted the coffee? Or was it just a ploy to get me away from Sebastian?"

"No, I _really_ wanted the coffee. But I see it as a chance for me to talk to you and also for Kurt to warn off Sebastian." Rachel remark casually.

"What?! Oh my God." Blaine turn to watch whether or not his boyfriend was fighting with Sebastian.

"Relax, it's fine! I'm sure both Kurt and Sebastian could handle it."

Blaine shook his head and look down at the pint-sized diva beside him, "What about Jeff and Nick?"

"What about them?"

"Were they part of your plan too?" Blaine inquired. He laughs as Rachel look down flushing and muttered that it wasn't like she was _okay_ using them. _They_ were the ones who insisted.

"God, what am I going to do with you two?" Blaine chuckles.

"Promise to love and cherish us and that you will marry Kurt and make cute Klaine babies."

When Rachel and Blaine returned to their table, both Kurt and Sebastian acted like there was nothing wrong despite the thick tension over them. Jeff and Nick came back later, breathing heavily as if they've run a 100 metre sprint with the croissant.

Rachel was surprised that the bakery even sell it.

They continue to chat and telling each other stories for half an hour more before they all decided to head back home. Rachel felt so bad for making Jeff and Nick buying the croissant that when they bid their goodbyes out of the caffe, Rachel gave each of them a kiss on the cheek and fluttered her eyes a bit.

It seem to effect the boys as they had those dopey smile and chuckled giddily.

Sebastian cursed them for being so obvious and pathetic. He was certainly not in a good mood since that fucking gay-faced doll basically told him to back off from Blaine. Blaine came back from getting his coffee and just sit there talking to him while holding Kurt's hands and making that I'm-so-in-love-with-this-shitty-face-gay-ass-boyfriend face of his.

No, he was not cool with that. Not only did Blaine basically ignored his attempts at flirting with him, That Rachel girl keep shooting those smug smile that irritated him beyond end, even if it looks beautiful on her and she keep smiling and laughing at Jeff and Nick jokes as if she enjoyed it so much. She was totally flirting with the two of them and whenever he tries to cut in or maybe include himself in their conversation, the brunette simply makes a remark or two that sounded so innocent and sweet but still managed to end his part of conversations, made a fool out of him and continue on with Nick and Jeff.

He was angry. No. Furious and in rage that she could just dismiss him like that! He's Sebastian Smythe. Girls and boys all fall for his charms and begged to be with his company.

Not making snide retorts and sneered at him like Rachel Berry did.

Whatever. Fuck all the haters. He swears that by the end of the year, he'll have Blaine, win Nationals and get to gloat at everyone of his success.

Especially cat-face Kurt and Rachel fucking Berry.

* * *

"His hair is ridiculous. Did you see how he was talking to Blaine? Like some pimp trying to seduce young girls over to his harem. It's not funny!" Kurt shouted at Rachel who was laughing.

They were in the choir room and Kurt immediately starts his 'Sebastian is an A-Hole' routine they usually have ever since Rachel met him.

"He's trying to steal my boyfriend!"

"I know, Kurt. And I also saw that all the while he was trying to charm his way through Blaine, Blaine ignored him and has his eyes only for you. Which no doubt pissed him off. Don't sweat it, Kurt. Look, If there's any consolation, Sebastian will have to go through me first to get to Blaine and it's not going to be pretty if he tries it, I'll make sure of it." Rachel pats his knees comfortingly.

"Thanks Princess. As comforting as it was to hear you will go all 'Gung Ho' on Sebastian, I'm still worried. You didn't see him when he talked to me, Rach. He was like Hitler, only taller with no moustache but is still ugly, trying to win over a war. He was _that_ determine to break us up."

"But Kurt, Hitler lost and so will Sebastian. Look, I have faith in Blaine and so should you. Don't let Sebastian get to you. He's doing it and it's not going to help you at all if you don't stop worrying and being jealous. Blaine does not like it."

"Who says I'm jealous over the craiglist's infested meercat?"

"…"

"Fine! I'll stop worrying over the giraffe. But that does mean I'm not going to be cautious whenever he's over."

"Never thought that you would, and you should. It's never too wrong to be a bit cautious."

"Speaking of being cautious. How was it last night? Better than your '_okay_' first?" Kurt whispered to her. Rachel blushed. Last night, Finn came over and he talk how he was once again, did not get any offers of scholarship for football. This time, it was Penn University.

Rachel didn't want to say it, but she would have been even _more _surprise if he _did_ get it. It is not like he was a terrible football player. Just, not Ivy League material.

She consoled him and told him to see it as another chance of him coming to New York with her and maybe finding some college that has football team for him to play. She could get into it for him.

Finn was somewhat comforted by the idea and not so soon after he and Rachel sneak into her room upstairs (her dads is on another dinner date they usually go to and Sam was over at Mike's house) and proceeded to have sex.

It was better. She get to climaxed this time, but that was because she worked with her fingers (she did a research on that) while Finn pants pathetically and thrusts himself in her.

She didn't know why but despite having to 'come', she still thinks there is something lacking in their sex.

"It was better."

"No, it was not." Kurt replied. "It's all in your face. It screams 'NO'. Was Finn really that bad?"

"No, he was not!"

"…"

"….."

"Okay, a bit. But he was better this time! It's just... I don't know, lack _something_. I don't know how to say it. It's like...like how you feel when you've got a _lightsaber_ for a present!"

"_Excuse me_?"

Rachel leans over to Kurt. "It -it's like, you know how lightsabers are cool and fun and are legendary? So, when you know you have it as a present, you're happy and ecstatic over it. But then you realized that all you can do with it just swing it around, pretending to be Han solo or someone and maybe knock a few things out of the way, because you don't have another one to give to your friends to play with it. So, it just hang there on your wall, just as a reminder that you have a lightsaber." Rachel explain to a bewildered Kurt.

"I'm not making any sense am I?"

"No. _Surprisingly_, I actually _understand_ it."

"You _do_?"

"Yes, and it also got me thinking."

"Think what?"

"That having Sam living with you is turning you into a sci-fi geek and that we are gonna go shopping after school because that's the only way I know that can maybe help you to not turn over to the dark side fully, excuse the lame expression, and start to explain how Star Wars is the best sci-fi movie ever made!" Kurt said.

"But Star Wars is -"

"Not _another _word, Diva." Kurt pointed his finger at her face, who pats it away while rolling her eyes.

* * *

Just then, Blaine and Sam walked in followed by Puck and Finn, who was beaming at everybody. Rachel smiles because she likes to think that she gave him the reason to be so, even if she didn't get to feel the same in return.

Mr. Schue looks up to see that all of his glee clubbers are present, got up from his chair, "Okay, since we've decided on our set list. Thanks to Rachel and Kurt I presumed," He nodded at the two who beamed brightly. "Now, you all know your parts in the songs. Now it's time to get jiggy with it!" The club erupted with cheers while Finn groans in his seat. Dancing is so not his specialty.

"So, I want everyone to go to the auditorium in 5 minutes. You can change your clothes if you want. Rachel, Mike if you guys can come and see me for a sec. Others, you may all go now."

Rachel got up from her seat and went over to her favorite teacher, along with Mike.

"Okay, guys. It's Sectionals so and I know Rachel that you're not performing which upset you greatly.."

"Immensely." Rachel said grudgingly.

"Right, but I want this year we at Sectionals will _'Wow!_' the crowd and I need you two to help me with that." Mr. Schue pointed at the two.

"By...dancing?" Mike said.

"Exactly. Now," Mr. Schue puts his arms over the students shoulder and walk with them out of the door into the hallways, "you two are an exceptional dancer. But you both have your different ranges and genre of dancing. Mike, you are more of an hip-hop and modern days dancing and you, Rachel.."

"can do jazz, ballet, contemporary, ballroom, cha-cha and recently salsa because Daddy's cousin had a cook out last summer and taught me how to dance." Rachel informed them.

"that. Okay, so what I want from you guys is to create and help me on the dance routines. I have to admit that my dancing is a little old fashioned and while it still rocks," he said to the snickering students, "it would not impress the judges so much."

"That's okay, Mr. Schue. I'm sure Mike and I will help and do our best to win Sectionals, Right Mike?" Rachel said.

"You bet!"

"Great! Now, let's just hope that Finn has replaced that two left feet of his because Lord, help us if we want to win Sectionals." Rachel and Mike laugh with their teacher as they entered auditorium.

* * *

Rachel drove silently over to her house with Sam singing some old country song. Later, Mike along with Tina will come over to her house to help with creating and 'update' Mr. Schue choreograph he taught over in the auditorium. She park inside the garage and got in the house.

Sam swung his bag and run upstairs to his bedroom, calling dibs on the bathroom as he needs to get back to school for the basketball try-outs coming next season as she went to the kitchen to prepare making some of her famous vegan cookies that have Kurt swore as the most delicious cookies he ever tasted for Mike and Tina.

Half an hour later, Her Asian friends arrived and they wasted no time and went down to Rachel infamous basement and begin working on the steps. They got the low down on the choreographs and Rachel suggested that they add a little bit of Jazz steps as it goes with the song and Mike agrees and move around to watch as Rachel demonstrate how it goes. They continue to do what they're doing, stopping after some steps to gives some ideas and try it out and then asked Tina, who after a while took some rests and decide to just watch and throw in some advice and nodded aprrovingly whenever the steps looks great.

Rachel had to admit, she was as Mr. Schue says, an exceptional dancer. But watching Mike shuffle and pop and lock makes her jealous of how she does not have the ability to move the way he does.

Rachel Berry is not one to admit having some deficiency in herself, especially in her many talents.

So, it was a bit surprising to the two asians when THE Rachel Berry asked for Mike (and maybe Tina if she can) to teach her how to dance like he does in the kitchen while munching over her still hot from the oven vegan cookies. She wants to learn how to dance to hip hop and 'pop and lock' or maybe even break dancing, to which Mike immediately stop her fom saying that she also wants to do krumping and Mike could not imagine Rachel krumping and making the 'thug' faces while at it. It was funny and downright scary.

"Why? It's not like you can't already dance." Tina asks warily. She was a bit worried. It is her boyfriend she is asking to teach her.

"Because I realized that if I want to be perfect for NYADA, I would have to have a tremendous amount talent and ambition and right now, my dancing ability is limited to ballroom and concert dancing, swing, funk, ballet, latin dances..."

"Okay, we get it. Rachel." Mike interrupted before she could go on and on. He wasn't that close to Rachel but close enough to know that if he didn't stop her, she could talk until tomorrow if she can. And this cookie he was muching right now? Fucking delicious!

"Right. So, what I lack right now is what Mike has to offer to teach. So, how about it?" Rachel asks hopefully.

Mike looks over to Rachel, who was already pulling a puppy dog eyes on him. He is bit hesistant. He's not really close to Rachel and Puck once said that 'she could lid a fire on him'. She was _that_ annoying. But he thought she was okay back in the basement. She is just focused and determined to what she was doing and yeah, a bit irked by some of her comments and the way she push him to get the steps better. But he understand that she's just wants best for her and New Directions.

Rachel watches as Mike turns to look at his girlfriend, as if asking for her permission. Seconds after, Mike took a deep breath and nodded at Rachel. "Yeah, sure. I'll help you."

Rachel cheer and lean over to hug Mike and Tina who was laughing at her obvious happiness. "But, I also want something in return." Mike said.

"As long as it doesn't involve anything illegal and giving away my Barbara CD collection, I will do anything you want. Name it."

"You're going to my dancing class with me so I can teach you over there and also take some lesson with my class."

"Why can't we do it here?" Rachel asks.

"Well, I'm still learning some of those dances and I thought you could come in and learn with me as I take you slowly to reach the same level. In return, you have to teach me how to dance ballroom and maybe some of those ballet and contemporary stuffs. It should help me with my application for dance school." Mike explains.

"Okay. I'll do it. When's the class?"

"Saturday, three to five p.m and sometimes I go on Thursday if I don't have football practice." Mike said over his cookies.

"Great! I don't have anything important to do at that time. It's going to be perfect! There's no way NYADA will _not_ accept me." Rachel said confidently.

"Woah, there Rachel. Hip hop is hard and it usually takes months, years to perfect it. Even if you have some background dancing skills." Mike said.

"Well, I'll just have to work harder because I'm going to perfect that skill. I'm betting by the end of the month!" She predicted proudly. Mike and Tina roll their eyes at their friend, but both can't deny that if there's anyone that can do it. It's Rachel.

-TBC-

**Sorry I didn't post this sooner. I post two of them if it makes you feel any better. Hopefully.**

**Review guys! It makes me happy. :) **


	6. Chapter 6

**KLAINE FTW!**

**Chapter 6**

* * *

Sectionals is being held in McKinley High auditorium for the first time since 1963 tonight.

And Rachel Berry is _not_ performing.

She cried for several hours last night, thinking of how it would be their last Sectionals and she didn't even get to perform! She wanted to head down to Pricipal Figgins office and _demand_ that he let her.

But even she knew that she deserves this. But it does not mean that it didn't devastate her to no end.

Seeing the audience filling up the auditorium, she wanted to scream with frustration as she knows that she won't be able to enchant them with her talent.

Someone tapped her shoulders and looks around to see Sam behind her.

"Hey, you okay?"

"I'm fine. It's just so hard to watch all these people coming in and to think that I won't be able to perform in front of them. This is the first time in so many years since Sectionals are held here and I'm not going sing today and it frustrates me!"

"Rachel, you're not fine. You're not okay. It's alright. Come on. We need you to give us some pep talk." Sam said, taking her hands and dragging her to the choir room.

"Don't you think it would be hard and uncomfortable for me to give you guys some pep talk when I'm obviously crushed because I can't do anything tonight to ensure my dream of going to New York with my best gay?"

"Yes. I want you to give us some pep talk because we can gloat all we want because we're performing tonight and you're not. And..." Sam pushed Rachel inside the choir room before she could pinches his arms. Her pinch are painful. "because we know that with your words of confidence and Mr. Schue's too, we can win Sectionals."

Rachel smiled gratefully at him and stand beside Mr. Schue, watching all her friends preparing for Sectionals.

* * *

"Remind me again, why are we here? Scratch that. I know why _you guys_ are here, but why on Earth would you drag me to this sorry for an excuse auditorium again?" Julian asked his three friends, Jeff, Nick and Sebastian. They are making their way to their seats inside the McKinley High auditorium.

Sebastian sighs as he looks over to Julian and explain, "I told you, WE are here to watch our next competition. I want to see Blaine and these doofus over here wants to see their makeshift 'la belle' Princess. And I need you to watch over them to see that they don't embarrass me with their stupid crush." He sneered at the other two, who glared back and Jeff even stick out his tongue at him childishly.

Fucking kids, how in the world did he ever considered these two hot in the first place?

"Fuck am I going to do anything. Let them do whatever they want! It's not like it's going to do anything to us if they act like some stupid pigs. You guys," Julian pointed at Nick and Jeff, "don't have a fucking chance with her because she's dating that quaterback, remember?"

Sebastian eyebrows rose at this new information. He did know she has a boyfriend but didn't know that he was a quaterback for the school football team. He obviously underestimated her.

Nick shook his head at Julian, "You don't know that. We have some sources saying that she's not going to be with her _boyfriend _any longer."

"Who told you that? Kurt? Why? Because she oh so suddenly met you guys and thought of wanting a threeway relationship with tweedle-dee and tweedle-dum?" julian added sarcastically.

"No. Blaine said that she's not into her boyfriend anymore and that he thinks that they are breaking up soon. And, not that I don't love my man here," Nick said nodding at Jeff, "but if there's any chance of Rachel being with me, she's mine alone and I'm not sharing."

"Pfft, like I wanted to share. No way she's with anyone else if she's with me."

Sebastian and Julian sighed exasperately. Here we go again.

Jeff and Nick debacle over Rachel while Julian and Sebastian tuned it out. Sebastian is seething in his seat. He had just known the girl for a week and now everything suddenly resolves around her, thanks to her fucking delusional admirers he unfortunately calls as his friends.

Julian, probably couldn't take it anymore,too because shouted that he was going to "fucking crush their nerf guns to pieces if you guys don't shut your cakeholes, now!"

Jeff and Nick stay quiet through the whole time of the competition.

"The threat goes to you too." Julian suddenly said to Sebastian.

"I'm pretty sure I don't have to worry since I don't have a nerf gun."

"Yeah, you don't. But I know… heck we all know your 'intention' towards Blaine but the guy already has a boyfriend. So, _step back_." Julian said.

Sebastian was surprise, "And I'm _supposed_ to follow your fucking orders _because_...?"

"Because Blaine is our best friend and right now he is happy with Kurt, who is also our friend. Don't ruin it."

"What, I'm not your friend?"

"No, you are. But we don't want anything messy to go on." Nick jumped in. Sebastian rolls his eyes and sat back in his seats, boiling with anger.

When the competition starts, Sebastian noticed the New Directions, with Rachel Berry and a freakishly tall guy, (sure, he was also tall, but the dude looks like a fuckin gigantor!) who he assumed was her boyfriend, in front of the line flanked with Blaine and Kurt and the rest of the members to their seats five rows in front of him. They were all wearing white tux with black pants and black skirts for girl.

Rachel was wearing a dress that could've mistaken for his dead grandma's dress.

What the hell?

But apparently, her two fucking admirers beside him thought she looked lovely. Sebastian glare at them.

He waved at Blaine when the boy acknowledges his presence. Blaine waved back and gestured at his boyfriend to inform him. Kurt, the tall dude and Rachel heard and all look up to them and waved back.

Kurt waved over with that ugly smirk on his face. Sebastian wanted to strangle the mother-fucker.

Rachel, wave excitingly over at Jeff and Nick and turn her pretty little head over at him. She gave a small smile that looks to him as a bit threathening and nodded. Their eyes meet and for second he thought that he just had a battle through their eyes by glaring at each other. It ended when that boyfriend of her nudge her, breaking her stare and they both sit down, but not before Rachel gave him a last glare and turn back towards her seat.

Sebastian couldn't help but smirked because he was sure he just won whatever that little stare-off was.

After the host announce the judges and the first contestant from the Unitards (the fuck?) perform 'Buenos Aires', (Sebastian had to admit, the girl was good. Not as good as Rachel but okay). After the performance came to an end, Sebastian sees a blonde girl from the New Directions got up and slip out from the auditorium. He didn't think much of it until he saw Rachel got up and follow the girl out.

* * *

"I got a taste of what it's like to do the wrong thing. Okay, and it feels awful." Rachel said to Quinn. She was shock and mad when she knew of Puck and her mother, of all people, had an affair. Puck begged her to forgive him, which she did but still told him that she's mad and that it was gross how he had now kiss both her and her mother. But he's an adult and she knows she can't tell him what to do.

Besides, she misses him.

Quinn stare blankly at her and walk away in what she hopes was to Shelby's direction. She didn't want Shelby to lose her job.

She sighs and was surprise when someone spoke behind her, "Well, I got to say, you guys sure do know how to have some _fun_ around here."

She turns around to face the tall warbler. Sebastian grins at her and she ignores how handsome he look and wanted to strangle him instead.

"How long were you there?"

"Long enough to hope that your friend over there would take your advice. But sleeping with a teacher? Even I would report it to the Principal. Cougar-ish teacher should be transferred to Dalton." Sebastian said stepping outside the shadows and walk over to her.

"I thought you were gay."

"I am. Doesn't mean I can't indulge in some extra lesson on the opposite sex anatomy, the _traditional_ way." He winks at her.

Rachel was digusted

"Kurt said that guys like you are just people who are afraid to tell themselves that they are gay and that you have _sexual intercourse_ with women only because they would feel better with themselves, knowing they are not different."

Sebastian snickers at her choice of words. "Honey, it's_ sex_. You can have it with whoever you want as long as it gets you off." He said, "And of course Kurt would told you _that_. I bet he also told you that that Grandma dress of yours looks fashionably on you. It's not by the way. My dead Grandma look better on it."

Rachel gasps, "And to think I thought you were charming when we met the other day. What? No Blaine around for you to get your game on? And this dress was on Vogue summer collection, for your information!" Rachel sneered at him. Both are circling each other, high on their heels as if ready to attack. Rachel have never feel this much anger towards someone without reason.

Wait, scratch that. He's messing with her Klaine. That is enough reason to hate him!

"Oh, I'm sorry. You didn't feel left out, did you? I mean, you have Jeff and Nick to do that and hey, I am gay and interested in Blaine." He said. Finally, he can confirm that Rachel knew of his intention.

Not that it wasn't obvious before.

Rachel looks at him in disbelief. He's implying as if she was jealous and interested in him!

"Who said I was ever interested in you?!"

"Well, no one. But since you mention it I'm guessing there must be some truth to it. And also those gazes and smiles you kept throwing back at me. I'm flattered, really. But not interested." He said casually.

"Well, you guess wrong and I must say that you have the disability to distinguish between gazing with _glaring_ and smiling to_ sneering loathingly_."

"Oh, so that's what you were doing. See, I could have tell it as it is if you were not such a _bad_ actress."

Oh, no. He _did not_ just said that she was a bad actress! This guy is going down!

"Let me tell you something, you rat-face giraffe." Rachel said, getting close to him, "Blaine loves Kurt and he will never fall for your pathetic flirting." Rachel pointed her fingers at his face. "Whatever it is you're scheming, I will make sure that you will not be able to go through with it."

"Ooh, I'm shaking. Face it, Rachel. Your feline-featured bestfriend is not good enough for Blaine and when the times comes, Blaine will come to me and there's nothing you can do except wiping the tears on Kurt's face when he left him."

Both are still glaring at each other when they hear the host announce the next team from Toledo and the music starts.

_Perfect. _Rachel thought as she hears the music begins. There is no better way than to deal with this than to have a sing off. The song alone was just perfect! She smirks and her arch her delicate eyebrows, daring the Warbler to take the challenge.

Sebastian, having to understand what she was implying, cocks his head and smile, _Bring it_.

"_What is this feeling, so sudden and new?" _Rachel sing.

"_I felt it the moment I laid eyes on you." _Sebastian sings.

"_My pulse is rushing."_

"_My head is reeling"_

"_My face is flushing." _Sebastian roll his eyes at the dramatic-ness of Rachel singing.

_What is this feeling?  
Fervid as a flame,  
Does it have a name?  
Yes..._

_Loathing!  
Unadulterated loathing!_

"_For your face." _Rachel pointed at his face.

"_Your voice."_

"_Your clothing!" _she jabbed at his Dalton Blazers.

Please, he's the one who should sang that to her.

"_Let's just say - I loathe it all  
Ev'ry little trait, however small  
Makes my very flesh begin to crawl  
With simple utter loathing."_

Rachel turns around and flips her hair dramatically, making sure that it slap him on his face. She smiles and walks ahead. Sebastians follows.

_"There's a strange exhilaration  
In such total detestation  
It's so pure and strong!  
Though I do admit it came on fast  
Still I do believe that it can last  
And I will be loathing  
Loathing you  
My whole life long!" _

Sebastian breaths out as he sang. He didn't want to admit it, but as far as his record of having a sing-off, this tops it all. Rachel was the only person who could sing with the same level of power and skills as his.

He was impressed, and by the looks of it, so is she.

_Dear Galinda, you are just too good  
How do you stand it? I don't think I could!  
She's a terror! She's a Tartar!  
We don't mean to show a bias,  
But Galinda, you're a martyr!_

"_Well, this things are sent to try us!" _Rachel sang tauntingly.

_Poor Galinda, forced to reside  
With someone so disgusticified  
We all just want to tell you:  
We're all on your side!  
We share your loathing!_

_What is this feeling, (loathing)  
So sudden and new? (Unadulterated loathing)  
I felt the moment (For her face, her voice)  
I laid eyes on you (Her clothing)  
My pulse is rushing (Let's just say)  
My head is reeling (We loathe it all!)  
Oh, what is this feeling? (Ev'ry little trait)  
Does it have a name? (Makes our very flesh)  
Yes... (Begin to crawl)  
AAAAaaaahhh..._

_Loathing!_

_There's a strange exhilaration  
In such total detestation  
So pure, so strong!_

Rachel looks over at Sebastian. She had to admit, his voice is good and powerful. She is singing to him like hoe she used to sing with Jesse. They were equal vocally and it takes her breath away keeping up with him.

She watches as the fires in his eyes burn for her and knows that he would see the same from her. They both smile wickedly.

_Though I do admit it came on fast  
Still I do believe that it can last ALL  
And I will be loathing  
For forever loathing  
Truly deeply loathing, Yeah...  
My whole  
Life long!_

"_Boo!" _Rachel couldn't resist saying it. Wanting to have the last word and smile smugly. But Sebastian only chuckles.

"Haha, that's cute." He said, snickering.

Rachel wanted to slap that annoying smirk off his face but could only stomped her foot angrily, which only makes Sebastian to fully laughing out loud. She looks cute when she's angry.

Like a little kitty. He thought.

"Rachel?" Both of the singers turn to see Finn with the whole New Directions and the Trouble Tones coming out from the auditorium.

Finn assesses the scene before him, his girlfriend standing a little too close for his comfort with a Dalton-clad boy. Both are flush to the cheeks and are breathing heavily.

"Finn, what are you guys doing here, outside?" Rachel sputters. She watches as Finn makes his way over to her followed by the whole member of ND. She gulps and could see from the corner of her eyes as Sebastian squared off his shoulder, as if preparing himself from whats to come.

Finn glances over at the dude. He was tall, nearing his height, smiling lazily but he knew by the way he stands that he was focus and alert to the surrounding.

He turns toward Rachel, "It's intermission time. We're just heading to the choir room to freshen up and then go backstage."

"Oh." she said. She was still flush from her sing-off with Sebastian.

"I think I should start with the introduction, Guys." Blaine step forward and nodded toward Sebastian, "This is Sebastian, newest member of the Warblers. Sebastian, meet the New Directions; Puck, Mike, Tina , Artie, Rory, Sam... you know Kurt, and Finn." The glee clubbers said their greetings to which Sebastian nodded and smiles.

Kurt stare at him blankly and he glance over at Finn who now had his arms around the little Diva in a possessive manner.

Rachel was avoiding his gaze, probably still caught up with their sing-off. Who won by the way was unknown to them. They both sung it amazingly!

"Well, as much as I would like to stay, I think I should head back inside to join the others. Jeff, Nick and Julian probably wonder where I'm at."

The others nodded and said their goodbyes to him. Sebastian walks towards the entry door and glance back to see the others made their way to the other direction.

As if sensing his gaze, Rachel turns around and he gave a small smile. Surprisingly, the girl returns it with her own before her boyfriend nudge her forward and she turns back and walks away.

It registered on their mind at that moment. They both still loathe each other. Rachel was furious with him for wanting to break-up her best friend's relationship and he was furious at her for trying to stop him.

But Sebastian and Rachel can't deny it. When they sang just now, their voice match and mash so well together. It felt right singing with each other.

* * *

Rachel clap along with the crowd as her fellow glee clubbers finished their songs. They sang amazingly and the choreograph looks beautiful! With the exception of Finn stiff posture and sometimes stumbling over a step, but that's normal for Finn every time they performed.

She turns around and see that Sebastian along with Jeff, Nick and another Warbler she presumed, cheers on to the group on stage. She watches as Sebastian looks down and nodded at her, probably congratulating her on her club stellar performance.

She smile, nodding back at him. Jeff and Nick, who just now noticed her staring their way, wave at her. Rachel waved back motion to them to come over at her. The seats where the other sat was empty and she could use some of Jeff and Nick craziness right now.

The two boys practically beam and immediately make their way to the crowd to reach her. Another boy who was with them looks incredulously at them before shrugging and follow them. She waited as Sebastian also looks disbelief at his friends action but nevertheless followed them. Rachel hugged the two guys when they came and they introduced the agitated boy behind them.

"This is Julian. He's a Warbler too, if you remembered."

Rachel searches her memory of last year regionals and remembered the dark-blonde haired boy. She takes the hand he offers and shake it.

"Yes, I do. It's nice to finally meet you, Julian."

"Likewise. Your team's performance was amazing, by the way." the guy said.

Rachel thanks him and tells them to sit down and introduced them to Ms. Pillsbury before looking behind her to where Sebastian still stands.

"Sebastian."

"Rachel."

"Nick"

"Jeff"

"Julian!" Jeff and Nick shouted cheerfully. Sebastian rolls his eyes at their childish behaviour, takes his seat while Julian slumped in his. God, he had such idiots for friends.

Rachel smiles and sat back in her seat between Nick and Ms. Pillsbury. Julian lean over and congratulate her on the New Directions performance and asks why didn't she performed. Rachel blushed and before she could explained, Jeff and Nick told him that she was banned and to not ask further question, before looking back at her and smile adoringly.

Sebastian snorted, which was seen by Julian and he raise an inquiry eyebrow at him which Sebastian ignores.

Interesting.

The Warblers, minus Sebastian, chatted with Rachel while they wait for the judges to make their decision. Julian asked why there was two teams from her schools and Jeff asks who choreographed the dance in their performance.

She told them how Sugar Motta wanted to be in Glee club but had a terrible singing voice and that she later on had her father to hire Ms. Concoran and create a new Glee club and Santana and the others decided to join them, "As for the choreography, Mr. Schue, Mike and I created it. It turned out pretty well didn't it?" the boys agree. They stop their conversations once the host calls in Tickles, the clown to announce the winner for Sectionals.

"In fourth place, the Thunder Roar!" The audiences clap and Rachel can't resist glancing over at Sebastian and they share a knowing smile.

Or a smirk for Sebastian.

"In third place, the Unitards!"

Rachel subconsciously grab Nick's hand (Both Nick and Jeff open their mouth in shock) and gripped it tight, anxiously waiting for the results.

"And in second place... we have the Trouble Tones. The first place goes to the New Direction!" Rachel jumped out from her seats screaming for joy. They won!

Sebastian watches as Rachel who was screaming happily, turn towards her teacher to hug her and then turn to her other side to hug Nick. The boy happily return the hug. She then did the same to Jeff (probably didn't want to upset him, seeing as the blonde was visibly pouting) and Julian quickly stretch out his hands and grab hers and shook it before she hugs him too. She looks over to Sebastian and he gave his congratulations.

"I guess we see you at Regionals." He said. Rachel was still smiling and he can't help but to smile back.

"I guess so. Practice hard, but it's okay if you don't. We'll win either way." She said smugly. Sebastian rolls his eyes.

"Oh, and Sebastian, don't think that I've forgotten about you. Keep away from Blaine or you will be sorry."

And to think that they forgotten their mutual dislike. He sneers and she glares back at him before jumping back to face the other Warblers, cheering.

-TBC-

**The song is What is This Feeling by The Cast of Wicked and Rachel sang the part of Glinda, Sebastian sang Elphaba's and the others are by the competing glee team I created.  
**

**Review please? **


	7. Chapter 7

**KLAINE FTW!**

**Chapter 7**

* * *

"You had a sing-off with craiglist?" Kurt said to Rachel who was slipping on a loose t-shirt over her head.

_Oh, he definitely did not smell like Craiglist!_

It was at the tip of her tongue but bit it before she did. Kurt had burst through her front door early in the morning and demanded that she tells him what happened as he didn't get the chance to ask her last night, hyped up over them winning and Rachel deflecting.

She was getting herself ready for her third dance lesson now. Mike is coming over to pick her up 10 minutes and Mike is _always_ so punctual.

"Yes. I did and we have to work very hard because if the Warblers decide to give him a solo for Regionals... No, we will still win Regionals! It would just be _hard_."

She slip on her sneakers that Mike and Tina chose for her when they went shopping for some clothes for her new classes, because Mike said that as much as he likes to see those legs of hers in a skirt (Tina smacked his head with the shoe she was holding then), she should wear some more appropriate attire.

Now, here she was. Clad in a loose gray t-shirt with a black beater tank top underneath, a drawstring leg pants and complete with her metallic gold sneakers (she just couldn't resist herself when she saw them back in the store), Kurt had to admit, she look good and commented that she should wear pants more often. Her butt looks nice and so does her legs, he told her.

"I have to say, Tina has some quite good taste. Was he really that good?" He asks her, still couldn't forget about the boy he so detested. "What did he sounded like?"

_Beautiful. Powerful._

"He was good. That's all I could say." Rachel said while pushing her hair back and tying it up into a ponytail. She didn't want to tell Kurt how _good _Sebastian was. She didn't want to admit it to herself because he was _that_ good and he _knows_ it too.

Damn Warbler!

"But like how? Was he like Bruno Mars/ Adam Levine's good or was he Norbert Leo Butz's good?"

"Norbert Leo Butz." Exactly like him, she thought.

"Good heavens. I was hoping you wouldn't say the latter! Oh, this is just dreadful! Why does he has to be perfect? Now, Blaine is going to fall for him because he sings wonderful and doesn't have a gay face-"

"What?"

"and has those odious excuse for a hairstyle, thanks to Bruno Mars who made it in-trend and people like what's in-trend now and Blaine also-"

Rachel run over to grab his shoulders to stop him from ranting, "Hey. Hey Kurt. Stop it. Okay? You're rambling. You worry too much."

"How can I not be worrying too much? this guy is trying to steal my boyfriend and you just told me that he sings like a freaking broadway star!"

"Yes, I know that but there is nothing going to happen to you and Blaine."

"Of course something's going to happen! Blaine will hear him sing and decided that he likes what he hears and leave me because he realized he can do _so _much better than me, the gay kid who he had to settle for since he saved him from being bullied and-"

"Kurt, STOP IT! Just stop, okay? What are talking about? _Settled_ for you? Kurt, come on. Are you even listening to yourself? Look," She sat down beside him on the bed and hold his hands.

"Blaine loves you, alright? He loves you and no one else. He did not just settled for you. You two are perfect for each other, okay? And there is nothing that Sebastian could do with or without his talent that is going to steal him away from you. I believe that Blaine wouldn't fall for Sebastian advance and so should you. Don't you trust him?" Rachel said to a near sobbing Kurt. She grab the tissue box on her bedside drawer and hand it to him.

"Of course I do."

"Then you should stop worrying! Trust is really important in a relationship. It can either make you stronger as a couple, or make you fall apart." She said.

Kurt wiped some tears and sighs. "It's just... sometimes I feel myself as so out of Blaine's league, you know? He is this amazing guy who is so talented and I just feel that he could do so much more than just be with me."

"That is because he loves you, Kurt. No other guy would come to a school full of vicious bullies to just be with a guy that he can _settle_ for a while. And you are just talented as anybody else in that choir room of ours. Kurt. He wants _you_. Not Sebastian or anybody else. Okay? Besides, I'll kill him if he does, anyway." Kurt laughs and Rachel smiles.

"Thanks, Princess."

"You're welcome. Now, stop crying and get out. Mike will be here any minute and I need to lock the house down before we head out. Daddies are having dinner tonight and won't come back until late." She ushered the boy from her room and reach for her bags.

"You want some company later? I could call up Blaine and we could hang out." Kurt offered.

"That's okay. I think I'm going to call Finn and ask him to come over. We haven't been spending so much time together. I miss him."

"Wait, didn't he stayed over here last night?" Kurt asks. He realized the mistake he made as Rachel turn around and had a questioning look on her face and said that Finn didn't stayed over after he dropped her off at her house last night.

"Oh, I just thought that he was with you since he didn't came home last night. Not until 6 A.M this morning. Don't worry I'm sure he just went to a drink or something with the other boys to celebrate. I mean, maybe Puck managed to steal some booze or something." He thread his words carefully.

He and Rachel both know that that was highly impossible thing to happen since Finn is still a bit distant with Puck and Sam too ever since he starts living with Rachel. He was shocked to learn that Finn wasn't here last night.

Finn wouldn't cheat on Rachel, would he?

Rachel was thinking the same thing when a horn blasted through the house. Mike has arrive and the two of them went down and mutters their goodbyes. As Kurt went to his car, he looks over to Mike's and his heart tore a bit at the confused and sad expression on his best friends face. Sighing, he revved up the engine and drove away, cursing his step-brother for being such an idiot.

* * *

"I gotta say, It's been what? Three weeks now and you already got the second base of the dancing pretty good. I'm impressed." Russell, Rachel dance instructor commented to Rachel who was breathing hard. She thanked him and turn over to face Mike. He was also breathing hard as they both just finished a new dance steps (well, new for her, that is).

"I told you I would get it all done by the end of the month. I still have one more week and I'm already a pro at this." She said smugly.

Mike rolls his eyes while Russell chuckles, "Hey now, don't get too psyched up. You still have plenty to learn. And it will be harder." Russell warns her.

"I can handle it. I've been dancing since I was two and won every single dance competition daddy had sent me too." Well, there was one she didn't won but she was assured that the girl who won it was actually the niece of one the judges and that she won because of her obvious relation.

The girl went back home crying because Rachel _accidently_ pour the entire fruit punch over her and her trophy broke when she slipped to the floors.

Not one of her finest moments, she have to admit.

"Of course you are. Until then, get your asses out of here and practice everyday. Mike, gave her some breaking steps and make sure she got it down by next Saturday. Now, get the fuck outta here." Russell commanded to the two kids and left to his office. Rachel and Mike pick up their bags and walk through the door from the studio, chatting away. Unaware of the other person heading towards them, Rachel bumped her shoulders with the other person and crash to the floor. She gave a small curse (she was getting too used to Russell's and Mike's crude vocabulary) and gave her apologies to the other person without looking.

"Watch where you're going next time, you dwarf. You nearly broke my nail!" The person said getting up.

Rachel groans and knew who it was before she even look at her.

Getting herself up with a hand from Mike, Rachel watches as Stacy Robert stands in front of her and slaps the smudge off her skirts. The tall blonde scowl at her before turning her gaze over at Mike and her eyes softens.

"Hey, there Chang. Hows it going?" She said flirtingly. Rachel snorted and cross her arms over her chest.

"Umm, it's alright. You're going to your ballet lesson?" He said, indicationg the ballet flats she had hanging around her shoulders.

Stacy giggled and flips her hair (Rachel wanted to gag), "Yeah, I've been taking lesson since I was ten. Mrs. Richards said I was her best student in class." She said nasally.

"I'm sure that's the only achievement you can have." Rachel remarked snidely under her breath. Stacy look ready to kill her on the spot and Mike chuckling only made her see red.

It was common knowledge to know that Stacy wasn't the brightest blub on the christmas tree. She was dumber than anybody else that has ever grace McKinley High (that is saying something when they already have Finn and Brittany. Well, not Britt though because Brittany did went to that scholastic quiz last year. At least she understands the lessons in class). But of course because of her beautiful luscious red hair and that long legs she uses for her cheerleading career, she was named the new 'Princess' of McKinley High.

Santana is still the 'Queen' of it.

The junior girl also completed her title with having a bitchy attitude and was mean to everyone she deemed losers.

"You're just jealous that I could actually look beautiful when I dance, instead of looking like some hobbit dancing around the camp fire. Just give up, RuPaul. You're never going to be as good as me." Stacy said coolly.

Mike wanted to tell her that Rachel was ten times better than Stacy was a dancer but Rachel puts her hand on his chest, stopping him. It was fruitless to battle it out with the other girl.

"Of course I would be jealous of a girl whose only talents is to dance poorly and couldn't even tell a different from one foot to the other. Please, excuse us before I bawled my eyes out crying for my unfortunate life." Rachel said sarcastically.

Apparently, Stacy didn't get the tone right because she looked shock, "Oh my God, I'm like so sorry, Berry. I didn't want to make you like, cry. I know how hard it is being a loser at everything and having like me to compare. Well, I don't know actually but it must feel so bad like if how it feel to have Brangelina break up! OMG, I'm like so sorry. But this does not mean we're like friends, though. You're still like the biggest loser, Berry."

Mike stare at the girl in disbelief. Seriously?

"Duly noted. Come on, Mike." Rachel drags the still open mouthed Mike out from the studio and into the car.

"Was she serious?" Mike said once he registered what happen. He didn't know someone could be that dumb and vain. At least Brittany makes some sense.

"I gather that she was. Ignore her. She's been harassing me and teasing me every time we see each other after she acknowledge my taking classes here. I don't know what's her problem." Rachel shooks her head and pull out her phone to check if she had any miss calls or texts. There was one from Kurt asking her to come over to the Lima Bean to hang out with him and Blaine and there was a voice message from her father saying that her aunt Susan got into an small accident and they are visiting her at the hospital in so they would be back late. No text or miss call from Finn, as usual. She replies Kurt texts, stating that she would meet them and immediately got a text back from him saying that they be there ten minutes from now. She turn over to Mike and ask him if she could drop her off downtown so she could walk over to some stores before going over to the little caffe and invited him along.

"Nah, I gotta get back. Tina wants me to take her to that new movie tonight. Something about vampires and angels." He said.

They drove downtown in a comfortable silence and Rachel bid her goodbye when they arrived. As Mike drove away, she make the trek towards the lines of stores and shops around the corner.

She went into a drugstore and look over through the shelves, trying to locate the sets of shampoo and bath foam she always use. She found it and picks some other things along the way. She went in line and waited for her turn to pay.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Ms. Rachel Berry. Decided to grace your annoying presence to us common people, have you?"

_Of course he would be here_. Rachel turn around and had to take a step back. Sebastian was standing too close behind her and it fazes her to be so. Seeing that smirk on his face, Rachel restrain herself from slapping it away.

Here is the guy who made her best friend cried and lose confidence in himself and dared to break up her best friends relationship.

"Sebastian. I would say it's nice to see you, but then I would be lying." She said cockily.

"Sentiment is return. But I have to say, you look good all flushed and in tight capris. Dance class?"

Rachel blush at the compliment and glare at the boy, who smirk just got bigger. He gave her a once-over and Rachel zipped up her sweater trying to cover herself and turn back around.

"Yes. Now, I'm going to ignore you and you should do the same because I hate you." she said moving forward in line.

Sebastian puts a hand over his heart, "Oh, that hurts Rachel. Really. Right here." He said mockingly. "You don't hate me. You don't even know me."

"I don't need to know you to hate you. You're trying to break up my best friends! That is good enough reason to it. And it's never going to work, by the way."

He sniggers, "keep telling yourself that. But don't get mad when Blaine is mine." He said confidently.

Rachel humped and went to the counter, placing her items to be bought. "Why are you here, anyway?"

He raised his hands, holding a filled basket, "Buying some stuffs to load up the room. Which reminds me," Rachel hunches as he leans over towards the counter and scooped up a pack of condom boxes (extra large size, she noted).

"Always be safe and prepare, right?"

She try to avoid his eyes as she could feel herself blushing and throw in a small curse when she hears him laughing. Rachel quickly pay her things and left the drugstore. It wasn't long after she hears him calling for her.

"Hey, Rachel. Wait up!"

She ignores and increase her pace but damn those long legs of his!

"Hey, slow down. I was wondering where are you headin?" He asks, walking beside her.

She stop and look at the Warbler who was putting away his purchases in his brown messenger bag that looked very expensive.

"Why?" She asked curiously.

"Nothing. Just wondering. Thought we have some coffee together and maybe I could slip in some poison in your coffee so that you can stay clear out of my way in pursuit of getting Blaine."

Sebastian stuff his purchases and glance up to a pale looking Rachel.

"Just kidding." He added.

The girl glares at him and continue walking.

"I'm going over to meet some friends."

"Are these friends of yours happen to be Blaine and Kurt?" He asked.

Shoot, she should have said something else!

"If I say no, will you stop following me?"

"Of course not." He replied.

"Why not?"

"Because I know you are meeting up with Blaine and Kurt since I assumed with your highly obnoxious personality that you don't have many friends to hang out with."

"I'll have you know that I have friends and it is you who has the obnoxious personality. Plus, you are the one who's following me around as if you don't have any friends to be with." Rachel retorts back.

"Who needs friends when I know I can have Blaine? Besides, there's no way I'm going to fucking hang around with Jeff and Nick when you're around. They make me want to gag." he said annoyed.

"Awww, I didn't know you were jealous."

"I'm not jealous."

"Sure looks like jealousy to me. Whatever, look-" she said before Sebastian could argue back, "I have to go. My friends are probably already there and it's awful seeing you. Let's make sure this doesn't happen again. Stop following me, Okay? Bye!"

"Wait- Rachel!"

She runs away around the block, out of Sebastian sights. She runs a little more until she was sure that he didn't follow and make her way to the Lima Bean, taking a deep breath. There was not too many people inside as she scans around the cafe and spotted her two best gay and slumped graciously on the chair when she reached their table.

The boys gave their greetings and kisses her cheeks. Blaine offered to get her some coffee to which she nodded and for some water as well. Blaine went to the counter while Kurt asked her how her dance lessons went.

"It was fine. Russell told me I've impressed him and I had another 'Stacy Attack'." She said to him.

Kurt snorted, "Ugh, what is the problem with that hyena? Did you know that yesterday at school she called Blaine a fag and then asked for his number 'to like I don't know, play some guitars and like sing to me?'" Rachel laughs as Kurt imitated the cheerleader nasally voice and pretends to play with his hair.

"I mean, what the hell? As if it's not enough I have another guy trying to steal my boyfriend!" Kurt shouted.

Rachel remembered her encounter with Sebastian and quickly wanted to warn her friend that the boy was here in town, "Kurt, I have to tell you something before Blaine gets back..."

"Oh my God." Kurt breaths out staring behind her. Rachel groans and knew who it was before she could even turn to look.

"Hey there, Kurt." Sebastian greets in blase.

Blaine just got back from getting Rachel coffee was surprise to see the Warbler and eyes warily at first to Kurt while giving Rachel her coffee.

"Hello Sebastian." Kurt said coolly to which Sebastian nodded. Sebastian beams over at Blaine who reluctantly says his hello.

Sebastian eyes drift lower to the petite girl who was scowling at him. He could not resist but to smile smugly, "Hey Rachel. It's good to see you again so soon."

Rachel look alarmingly over at her two friends who was staring at her curiously. She never mentioned seeing Sebastian or even talk about Sebastian since Sectionals to them.

"W-we we bumped into each other at the drugstore before I came here." she sputters. Blaine nodded at her while Kurt was still staring at her.

"Yeah, she told me that she was meeting some people but she didn't say that she was meeting you guys. I would have come with!" he explained cheerfully.

_That's why I didn't! _Rachel screamed in her head.

Blaine nodded, "Would you like to join us?" he nearly flinched in his seat when both Rachel and Kurt whipped their heads to glare at him. Big mistake.

"Sure, thanks!" Sebastian replied, ignoring the tensions and anger that was circulating around him and takes an empty seat between Rachel and Blaine facing Kurt.

"Oh, Kurt would you mine getting me some mild black coffee with some cream in it. Here's the money."

Sebastian casually pass a few bucks on the table in front of Kurt, who face was full of disbelief.

Whatever, he needs to be with Blaine alone right now. It's been a long time since he last saw him.

"Rachel maybe you could help him too." Might as well get rid of the midget while at it.

Rachel closes her mouth and quickly assess the situation. She exhales heavily and grabs the money on the table. "How about we go together Sebastian? Blaine messed up my coffee again, so I need to buy another one." she said putting her hands under his to pull him up. He wouldn't budge.

"Why don't you get it for me, then? You see, I haven't seen Blaine for a very long time and- Ow! You pinched me!" He shouted and tries to pull his hands away from her but couldn't since she holds them too damn tight.

"What? No I didn't! Now, be a good gentleman and escort me to the counter. Hurry." She drags the Warbler, who stumbles on his chair and followed the diva. Kurt and Blaine tries to hold back from laughing. Both knowing what she was doing and was grateful for it.

Once they were safely within ears and plain sight of the couple, Sebastian shrugges his hands off Rachel, only to have her hands grasp his blazers instead.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing? You just made me embarrass myself in front of Blaine!" He shouted.

"Well, you should have thought about that before you try to send Kurt and me away! What? You think you can just send us to your bidding while you flirt with Blaine, huh? I don't think so. I told you you're not going to get Blaine, remember? One mild coffee with creamer, right?"

Sebastian nodded and Rachel told the barista to add in some vegan croissant and a chicken pie as well since she remembered how he seemed to enjoyed it last time they were here.

"So, this is how it's going to be, huh? You come in and destroy any plan of me trying to be with Blaine. Is that it?" He askes as they move to wait their orders.

"Yes. I'd told you once and I'll say it again. Don't mess with Klaine. They are my best friends and I'll make sure you that whatever you do, you will fail." she threatened.

The two teens glower at each other before breaking it up when their orders arrive. Rachel took her croissant as Sebastian took his coffee and the chicken pie and walk over silently to the table.

"_Bring it on_." Sebastian whispers at her ear before helping himself to his chair and immediately started conversing with Blaine, asking him how he was doing and everything.

Rachel could feel herself getting boiled up and sit herself delicately before munching the croissant angrily. She looks over to Kurt who gave her an inquiry brow.

She jut her lips in the direction of the warbler and make an angry face at Kurt who giggled at the ridiculous-ness of her friend and leans over to whispers, "It's okay, Blaine said not to worry and that Sebastian means nothing to him and he knows what he's doing. I have faith in him."

Rachel was glad to hear his words and released the tension in her body. She observes as Sebastian continues to tell Blaine how the other day at Dalton Nick and Jeff started Nerf Guns war on their dorms and how there are still nerf bullets around the ceilings but the teacher's ignores it.

Blaine laughs along with him and said how he missed Dalton's life but would never trade it for his life now with Kurt at McKinley, "and Rachel, of course." he added Rachel made a face at him and laughs. Sebastian smiles fakely before he piped up.

"Hey, why don't you come over to Dalton? I'm sure everyone would like to see you again." He suggested to Blaine.

"I don't think that is such a good idea." Kurt said.

"I-I,I agree. Umm, we're competing against each other at regionals. It wouldn't be appropriate if he do." Rachel added. Sebastian is already forming his plan now, she could see it. Trying to bring Blaine over to Dalton.

"Nonsense. I'm sure the guys wouldn't mind at all." Sebastian argues. He glares over at Kurt and Rachel. They were trying to ruin his plans!

Blaine bit his lips thinking it all over, "No, they're right. I mean, it's not like I'm spying if I'm there at all but it still wouldn't be cool if I went there. I don't know man. Maybe next time." Blaine said. His voice solemn and lips pouting.

Rachel felt guilty at Blaine and looks over at Kurt who also looked guilty. Too guilty to actually let Blaine go over to Dalton by himself. No! Rachel thought.

"You know what, who cares what they'll think. Go to Dalton!" She said, much to the surprise of all boys.

"You mean it?" Blaine asked hopefully. He really missed his friends.

"You're sure?" Sebastian asked, wondering what her motive were.

"Seriously?" Kurt asked in shock.

"Yeah, why not? I mean, we're all friends with the warblers right? I'm sure they all missed Blaine and Kurt, their former Warblers and I promised Nick and Jeff I would visit them whenever I'm free. Thank you, Sebastian for the offer by the way." she said cheekily.

_Fuck!_ Sebastian wanted to roar in rage. "You mean, you want to go to Dalton too?" he said while staring at her, daring her to say yes.

Rachel was undettered, "Yes, I just assume that I could go since you extended your invitation to me as well and I simply can't refuse!" She beams at him.

"Hah...umm, when did I 'extended' my invitation?" he asked as he tries to keep his smile at bay. He could not hold it anymore. The girl is fucking ruining his plans and he's fucking mad!

And despite himself, amused as well.

"Oh, don't be such a spoil sport, Sebastian! Oh, I can't wait to go there, now! When do you suppose we could?" she puts her palm on his shoulders. She could his rage through it and smiles. Excellent!

" Could what?" he snarls.

"Visit Dalton, you silly goon." she slaps his shoulder and giggled. By now, Kurt and Blaine both understood what she was doing and could only chortle in their seats and watch as the scene unfolds.

Sebastian sighs before looking over at Blaine, "You guys can come over this wednesday. Warblers are usually let off early from class to practice and lately practice ends pretty early. I'm sure they wouldn't mind if you guys come by then."

Kurt clap his hands happily, "We'll be there. Oh, now _I'm_ excited too." Rachel laughs along with her best friend and was followed by Blaine. The two boys wonder in their heads how cunning their friend is and couldn't help but love her for it.

Sebastian convulse in his chair and sips his coffee. He smiles at Blaine who turns to look at him but drops the act once Blaine face that fucking boyfriend of his.

His elbows bumped into Rachel's when she leaned her body across the table, trying to hear what Blaine and Kurt said to her. When she glance up at him, he watches as her eyes changes from being warm and pleasant to a fiery glare and a small smirk grace her lips.

_Fuck!_ He thought.


	8. Chapter 8

**KLAINE FTW!**

**Chapter 8**

* * *

Ever since she joined those dance classes Mike and her, sometimes Tina went to, the asian girl and Kurt always forced her to go shopping for dancing clothes and new clothes to replace those animal print sweaters and grandma dresses that filled her closet while they were at it.

She had to admit, as she trek down with Sam in tow to their locker in school clad in a red hot short-sleeved cardigan with a soft pink bib tank underneath, paired up with dark skinny jeans and complete with red ballet flats, she look pretty darn good. She smiled to herself.

Sam wanted to walk her to class since he thought she look too hot to not get hit on so he's there to protect her. She argued that he's being silly and that she already have a boyfriend to do that.

"Finn is being a douche. I mean, have you seen him around? Sure. I get it. Me living with you so the house is out for some action and he's a senior and still haven't got any scholarship but dude, it's not like he couldn't take you out or something."

Sam leans against the locker beside hers as she took out some books for her next class. He glares at every guy who checks her out and barks at them saying that she's already has a boyfriend.

Rachel sighs, as touched as she was with Sam over-protectiveness for her, it was getting annoying.

"Decided to finally let Kurt gave you a makeover?" Rachel and Sam hear as Quinn walk up to them. She smiles at Sam and complemented Rachel on her improve wardrobe.

Rachel thanks her and glance at her blond housemate. Sam seemed to glow as he talks to Quinn. She knows that he is trying to get Mercedes back but she couldn't help but to think that Quinn would be a lot better companion to him. Quinn seem to become more docile and nicer whenever Sam was around. If only her boyfriend didn't make her cheat on Sam. Ugh, why does she have to be in-love with Finn again? Rachel groans in her head.

The bell rang, signaling the five minutes they have to get to class. Rachel and Quinn start to make their way to class when they realized Sam is following them.

"Hey, my two girls are looking way hotter than they should. No way I'm gonna let them walk by themselves. Damn place is filled with perverted weirdos! Plus, I got English next." the girls laugh and let him escort him to class. They thanked him when they arrive and Rachel noticed how Sam blushed when Quinn told him how nice of him that he did. Sam mutters a goodbye and quickly went to this class.

Seeing the daze look on Quinn's face towards Sam departing sights, Rachel nudges her friend side.

"What?"

"Fallen for geek-ster again, have we?" Rachel asked teasingly.

"What? No, I'm not!" Quinn denies.

"Riiigggghhhhtttt."

Quinn huffed to her seat and Rachel sat down next to her, "It's not like anything can happen, anyway. Not that I'm saying that I want anything from him. I don't. He wants Mercedes, either way."

"You never know. Might change his mind seeing how Mercedes still wants to be with her boyfriend. Not that I mind though. He's kinda good for her, don't you think?" Rachel said.

It's true. Shane is really a good boyfriend for Mercedes as much as Sam would be for her too. Shane actually pushes Mercedes to her limit and gave her the confidence and spunk she always kept in.

"Yeah." Quinn replied. Rachel sighs as she watches her friend looking sad. It was tough for her seeing all her friends in a relationship and being happy when she once had had it all. Rachel leans over to her.

"Hey, don't be like that. Cheer up. I'm sure there's plenty of guys who don't major in assholes or douchebags at Yale."

"Wow, assholes? Douchebags?" Quinn grins. It was surprising hearing the ever-prude Rachel Berry saying words like that.

"I've been hanging around with guys too much and Sam living with me doesn't make it any better."

"Guess it's time for some girly shopping then. After school. I'll ring Tina and Mercedes and maybe Santana and Britt."

Rachel smiles brightly. It's been a long time since she had a girl day out. "Sure!"

* * *

Rachel was looking over some of the things she bought at the mall. Three dresses that Mercedes insisted that she buys, one navy ballet flats and one black ankle boots that would be paired up with two shorts and one skirt that reach her mid thigh Santana chose for her. A short denim jacket Quinn and Tina suggested and five tops and t-shirt that could be worn on multiple occasions.

Her dads are going to flipped out when they receive their credit card bill!

At least that would get their attention back to their only daughter.

Yeah right.

She looked at her watch and quickly went to the bathroom to change. She got ten minutes before she has to go her dance lessons. It's monday and Mike told her that since she have already mastered her 'b-boying' steps, Russell told her to come up and show him what she can do.

Twenty minutes on the dot, Rachel step out of her car and walk inside the studio. She said some hello's and hey's to the people passing her on her way. The students there are all nice to her.

Well, except for one.

"Look who's here, Hobbity-hobbiting Berry hobbit. OMG, that's like so cool how I like, rhymed there!" Stacy said excitingly to her also not so bright posse who laughs along.

Rachel snorted and run along to her studio, ignoring the cackles of Stacy and her group shouting 'RuPaul', 'Stubbles' and 'midget'. She smiles as she enters the studio where Mike and Russell was waiting. She apologises for coming in a bit late.

"It's cool. You're right on time, Berry. Now get that dancing shoe on. I wanna see those dance moves you've been practicing."

Rachel nodded to the instructor and took center studio when she finished getting ready.

Signaling the music on. She started dancing to the beat. Mike joined her and Russell watches as the two teens dance sharp and beautiful to the music. Rachel could see that he was impressed with her and couldn't help the smug feeling surface. The music ends and Rachel looks up breathlessly at Russell, waiting the compliment to come.

"That was good. Really good." Rachel huffed. Good? That's it?

"But..." Mike trailed off, sensing the but in the sentence.

"But, not good enough. And I'm not just saying this Rachel. You too, Mike. It was good but not enough."

By now the teen had stood up, surprise that what they felt was the best dance they did together was just 'good' to their instructor and 'not enough'.

"What do you mean, _not good enough_?" Rachel asked. She had work her butt off with all the practicing and to settle with just _good_?

"I'm just saying. You guys have the techniques and choreograph down to a T. But you guys lacks something." Russell explain.

"Lack what?"

"Feelings. Emotions. _Passion_. You guys were dancing without it." he said.

Rachel gasp, "I lack emotion? Feeling? _Passion_? No way. Uh uh. I do not lack any of those. So does Mike." Rachel said putting her hands on her hips.

"Yeah, I mean, didn't you see us right now? We dance and we rocked it!" Mike said crossing his arms on his chest. Dancing is his dream. His_ passion._ How could Russell even say that?

The tall, black guy sighs, "I know. I've seen you two but like I said you lack passion." Seeing that he was not convincing any of his students, he tries again. "Okay, Rachel. How do you make sure that you will give a good performance during West Side Story?"

Rachel looks curiously, "Well, with my usual practice of controlled voice projection and getting into the character of Maria, placing myself in her shoe in every sense there is." She explained thinking how she gave it _all_ for her role.

"In other words, you understand what the character's going through. The feelings and emotion that the character going through, right? Mike?" Russell asked.

"Yeah." Mike said, already seeing what the instructor trying to say.

"Well, that's what you weren't doing when you dance just now. I could see the great spins and moves you guys did but not feeling it. Now, all types of dancing, not just ballroom and all those shits has their own story and feelings, like lyrics are to a song. It tells the story to a dance. Dancing should also be about emotion, not just technique. You have to understand the story behind the dance, understand the emotion and feel it. Get it?"

The teens nodded. "Good. Now, I want you guys to listen to this song. Understand the lyrics, emotion and feel it and then dance. It doesn't matter if you want to do a solo or together and do any fucking moves you want but just dance to the beat. Okay?"

Russell hit the start button and the song 'Bleeding Love' from Leona Lewis starts to play. Both already heard of this song numerous times before and knew the lyrics by heart.

Rachel thought of the anguished and hurt of the song and relates it with herself. How she felt when her heart was broken by Jesse and Finn and how now she and Finn are distant with each other ever since that morning after Sectionals. Despite the possibilities of Finn might be cheating on her, she didn't want to know the truth. It would hurt her again like before. Listening and feeling the song, she starts to move. Opening her eyes, she starts to dance with Mike, both dance gracefully to the beat complete with the feelings they have capture shining through their eyes. Russell smiled as he sees the improvement. This was better.

Once the music ends, Both dancers breathes out heavily as Russell claps his hands enthusiastically.

"See, that's what I'm talking about man. Feel the music. Passion. You guys did great!" he went over to hug his two pupils. "Now that we settled that. Here's what I want you guys to do." he step aside and look at them.

"Find a song, any type of songs. Understand the song and music, make a story out of it and then choreograph a routine. I want to see it by next saturday since I'm leaving this saturday. Got it?"

The two teens nodded.

"Good, now get the hell outta my class."

* * *

Kurt took two steps of stairs at a time and bursts right into Rachel's bedroom.

"Rachel?" he shouted seeing the room is empty.

"I'm in the bathroom. Hold on a sec."

Kurt went to sit on the bed and Rachel merge herself from the bathroom. Kurt inspects the clothes on his friend. A light brown ruffled blouse with flowing skirt that stopped 2 inches below her knees and pair up with black mary janes with white socks.

He tried to suppress his groans. As cute as she is looking like an innocent twelve year-old wearing that, there is no way they are leaving the house now.

The girl is so fashion-deprived.

"Where on Earth did you get that blouse?"

"Rachel looked down at her blouse and smiles, "Aunt Lora gave it to me for my birthday. She said it was vintage 1963."

"Oh my God, no clothes should be worn after five years of purchasing. And those shoes? Rachel you're not twelve!"

"What's wrong with the shoes? Hey, what are you doing?" Rachel asked looking at Kurt walk to her closet and start rummaging through it, throwing some tops and jeans on the bed.

"I'm picking some more age and fashion appropriate for you. There is no way we are going to Dalton with you wearing a skirt. You don't know those boys at Dalton. They're wild like bunch of monkeys getting high on bananas and I'm pretty sure Nick and Jeff would get you to play nerf guns wars and there will be jumping over couch and furniture and believe me when I say you don't want to wear a skirt when it happens." he step out of the closets and pass the clothes he picked.

"Oh my god. I totally forgot we're going to Dalton today."

"What do you mean you forgot?" Kurt said menacingly.

"Well... I sorta have a date with Finn today."

_"What?!"_

"Oh, come on Kurt! We haven't spent as much times as we did and I asked him if we could go out today and he said he skip basketball practice just for me." Rachel explained.

"But Rachel, I need you at Dalton. Who knows what Sebastian might try to do. And you were so good at distracting and getting him away from Blaine. Rach, please?" he begged.

Rachel was torn. She wanted to meet up with Finn and try to salvage what is there left of them. But remembering Sebastian and how he tried to get Blaine to go to Dalton, he must have planned something and seeing Kurt begging her is too much.

"But... Finn.."

"But nothing. Rachel, I know that he's your boyfriend and that you want to be with him. Despite his questionable actions these days. But please, for my sake, cancel and come with me? I really need you and if it's any consolation, I'll help you set a date with Finn and come by to your house to dress you up and even do your laundry if you want too, not that Finn deserve it but just_ please_, come with me?" Kurt pleaded and got to his knees. Rachel shook her heads over her friend's dramatic flair and sighs.

"Fine. Let me just call Finn first, okay?"

"Great! Oh, and change your clothes. We are not leaving with you in that." he pointed to her and left to go downstairs where Blaine is waiting with Sam.

Rachel sighs as she scan through her phonebook for her boyfriends number. She waited until the second ring for Finn to pick up, "Hey sweetie. It's me." she said sweetly. She needs to thread this carefully lest Finn blows up.

"Hey babe, What's up? I'm already on my way to your house." he said casually. Rachel bit her lip.

"Yeah, about that. See, umm. Can we postponed it?"

"What? _Really_? Why?"

Rachel cocks her head. The way Finn was asking sounded… happy.

"Yeah. Umm, Kurt and Blaine asked me to go with them to Dalton. They want to visits some friends of theirs an-"

"Wait, you're going to Dalton? Dalton, that all boys school?" Finn cut in.

"Yeah. But I could tell them I won't go if you're not okay with it. I'm sure they'll be fine."

"No. no. no. Go ahead. It's okay. I'm fine. Besides I can go to basketball practice now. I'll see you tomorrow okay? Love you, bye." Finn end the call before she could even say goodbye. Rachel tries to ignore the gnaw feeling she felt at Finn's tone of glee of having their date postponed. Fine, if he's okay with it then to Dalton she is.

But she could not ignore the tiny hurt she felt inside her chest.

* * *

Sebastian took a deep breath and slumped down on the couch in the Warbler's common room. Today's schedule have been hectic than usual. He had swim practice two fucking hours before schools starts and his chemistry and history project which he spent the whole weekend until three in the morning to finished was due today and the Phys. Ed teacher decided that he wants the kids to play soccer for his class today and picked him to be striker. Usually he would have played really well but considering the swim practice he had and being sleep-depraved, he felt himself literally died of exhaustion.

It doesn't matter, once Blaine with his sexy-ass comes through that door of the Warbler's room, this would all slipped away and he'll make sure that Blaine would be on his fucking knees begging to be with him. He smiles in content as he imagined other things Blaine could do while on his knees when he felt the couch dipped on both his side and groans.

"So, when is Rachel coming over? It's nearly three already!"

"Yeah. Yeah. You said she was coming after we finished warblers practice, right?"

Sebastian sighs heavily and cover his eyes with his elbows. Why does he have to deal with this idiots?

"Don't you mean when is _Blaine, Kurt_ and Rachel are coming? What? Forgot you had other friends now, dickheads?" Julian rebuke, sitting at the opposite couch, along with Trent, Thad, and Titus. Richie, Dylan, David, Mark were sitting on over at the high members of the board tables, discussing their set lists for Regionals whereas Joey, Steven and Cooper were going over the dances moves they did today with Jon beat-boxing the tune.

"Of course we mean them too." Jeff said.

"But Rachel is coming over and that actually _trumps_ Blaine and Kurt." Nick pointed out.

Julian snorted and the other Warblers who heard scoffed and some grins at the 'twins'.

"They'll be here when they get here. So, hold your fucking pants up before you wet yourself, will you?" Sebastian snarls. He forgot how Kurt and Rachel are coming over as well but kept himself in check. He already have a plan to get rid of them from Blaine while they are here.

Let's just hope his plan works and to Rachel not get any creative today.

He felt his iPhone vibrates and reach it to see the text Blaine sent saying he has arrived. He smiles brightly

"He's here." He got up and went to open the door.

"She's here!" Nick and Jeff fistpumped the air, shouting and dash towards the door as well.

"You mean_ they_ are here." Julian rolled his eyes as he and the others watches the three boys argue with each other over opening the door.

"Let me open it." Jeff said. Leaning to grab the doorknob.

Sebastian grasp it first, "No, I'm going to open since I'm the one who invited them. Now, scram!"

"No way, bitch. I'm opening door. I want Rachel to see my face first!" Nick shouted and trying to push Sebastian out of the way.

"What did you just call me?"

"A bitch, if I'm not mistaken. Now, move aside and go fight over there while I open the door."

"Fuck you two. Get off of me."

"Nuh uh. Stand back. I'll open the door."

"Get your ass back here, Nick or I'll rip your head apart!"

The other Warblers starts to shout for them to stop and they all failed to notice the door-knob rolling and in walk the three friends.

"Umm..." All fight seized when they hear Blaine's voice. The three boys who were fighting immediately let go of each other and fixed their appearance.

Sebastian glared at his two 'friends' before moving forward.

"Hello, Blaine. So glad you finally made it." He smiles flirtatiously.

"Kurt. Rachel." he said not looking at the other two McKinley's students, keeping his eyes on Blaine.

He heard a snort before seeing a hand wrapping around Blaine's waist and looks over to Kurt's snide face. He rolled his eyes, and turning around, barely glancing at Rachel and wonder what the hell happened to the Warblers who seemed stunned and silent.

It was a while before Jeff breathes out, "Hi, Rachel." his eyes shining at her. Come to think of it, everyone seems to be staring at her direction.

It looks like they all have been female deprived.

He turns back around and really look at her and kept his jaws from falling to the floor. Rachel was wearing a blood-red latino suntop underneath a white lace blazer that made her look innocent yet a bit naughty. She wore a skin tight jeans that somehow made her legs look longer and sexier and completes it with a simple black flats. Her hair was pulled up side-ways, letting her hair falls over her left shoulders with soft tendrils framing her pretty little face.

No wonder tweedle-dee and tweedle-dum (all the Warblers, including him) are drooling to the floor because Rachel Berry is hot!

* * *

As much as she liked the attention she had from nearly all the boys in the room, (Sebastian keeps glaring at her and the other two boys who introduced themselves as Dylan and Joey are gay and together) she felt a bit self-conscience and couldn't help but to feel nervous under their gaze.

She is chatting with Jeff and Nick, who she was sitting in between on the couch. Trent was on Jeff other side while Kurt was on Nick's other sides. Blaine is sitting on the couch's armrest, chatting with Sebastian while holding Kurt's hands, Thank God! The other Warblers gather around them, sitting all over the room.

"So, what do you guys usually do here after school? She asked Jeff, who she noticed he was staring at her chest area. She clears her throat loudly and looked pointedly at the blond Warbler when he snap out of it. He blushes and looks down before answering, "Nothing much. Just hang-around the school. There are a lot of thing you can do here." he said.

"Yeah," Rachel swift her head to a tall, sandy-blond haired blond who she was introduced as Mark said, "David, Thad and I usually go horseback riding at the field next to the stables. Dylan, Steven,Joey and Cooper are always at the warehouse, fixing some old cars or do those other greasy stuffs."

Rachel giggled as Mark make a show sign of being disgusted at the thought.

"Trent, Richie and Jon likes to hang at the students lounge, watch some TV's." he continued.

"They are addicted to the 70's soap opera's that has reruns after four." Jeff whipered loudly at her.

"We do not!" Jon said.

"Yeah." Trent and Richie defends.

"Right. Like we haven't caught you guys watching. You morons set the show on timer, idiots." Nick said and the three guys pouted and attempts in fail to deny it. Rachel begin to laughs.

"And you can always go swimming like Jeff, Sebastian, Titus, Julian and I do at the pool since we are the school swimmers." Nick boasted.

"You are?" Rachel asked surprise.

"Oh yeah, won the Nationals championship twice now. Julian even got a scholarship for Penn State for it. He's good." Jeff compliment.

"Wow, congratulations." she said to Julian. "What's your style?" referring to his swimming.

"Breastroke." he said while looking pointedly at her chest. Rachel felt her face go red and Julian laughs at her.

The others snickers and Rachel wished that the couch would swallow her up. She's gonna kill Kurt when they get back for forcing her to wear this top!

She never thought there would be a day she was cursing for having breasts, even smalls one at that!

Jeff glares at Julian, "It's freestyle. Don't mind him. He's a douche." he said to her.

Rachel smiled sweetly at him and he smiles back. "Anyway, we sometimes swim at the lake,"

"There's a lake here? I didn't saw one." Rachel interrupted, surprise.

"Yup. There's one at the back of the school. It's small but it's beautiful."

"Wanna come and see it?" Nick asked suddenly. The others nodded at the suggestion and urge Rachel to come.

"Yeah, Nick. You guys should take Rachel to the Lake. I'll just have Blaine and Kurt for a coffee at the cafeteria and discuss some 'warbler to warbler' matter." Perfect! He thought. He knew that either of the twat would want to show her the lake. Now, all that is left is to get rid of Kurt and have Blaine to himself.

He could stop the evil laugh in his head.

But Rachel was quick to gauge his action and knows what he's up to.

She make herself go red and blushes, "Oh, I don't know. I can't look at any lake or pond or any swimming area, for that matter. I couldn't help myself to just jump in and swim!" she said.

"Then by all means, swim ahead! Don't worry, take as much time as you need. I'm sure Blaine and Kurt would like to stay here for a while longer, reminiscence some fond memories. Right, Blaine?" he said to the former Warbler.

Kurt wanted to choke the bronze-haired Warbler but refrain himself and only clung tighter and to trust Blaine when he said that he loves him and only him and would never fall for the egomaniac Warbler and he have faith in him. So, he nodded at Blaine, who silently asking him if it was alright and said "Yes. We would loved to walk around. It's been a long time since we've been here_ together_." he stress the word and Sebastian just smiles.

Fine. At least he got rid of the tramp.

Rachel bit her lip before she could start to scream and pouted.

"But, Blaine. I'll be all alone."

She pleaded and innocently shrugs her shoulders to let her blazers open up to a view of her chest and a bit of shoulders.

It affected the Warblers who gawk and looking at her hungrily. There's no way Blaine's going to left her with these boys staring at her.

"Oops." she said before pulling her blazer back, fluttering her eyes a bit at Nick who nearly drool at the sight of her exposed skin.

Sebastian wanted to wring that pretty little neck of hers. He could see right through her and knew what she was doing, acting all vulnerable and scared when he knew that all she's doing is once again trying to ruin his plans with Blaine.

Fuck her and those stupid Warblers as well for being girl-deprived. Damn it!

"I'm sure you can take care of yourself, Rachel. You're a big girl. Besides, don't you trust these guys? They are perfect gentlemens, I assure you. Right Blaine?" Sebastian coax her, or Blaine by the looks of it. He could not let Blaine fall for that!

"I guess." Blaine said hesitantly. Sebastian smiled smugly at Rachel. Yes!

Damn it! Rachel sighs before coming up with a last plan. She will not let the other boy win. "Oh well. I guess you're right. I believe your judgement, Blaine. Come on then, boys. Show me this glorious lake of yours." she said and stood up. The other boys does the same, still mesmerized by her and followed her as she puts her arms under Jeff's and Nick's and walk to the door with an added sway to her hips, causing the boys at the back to stare at it.

Rachel might not be the prettiest in her school, but in an all-boys school, she knows she's a Godsend to them.

Seeing the looks on his former glee club that are still ogling at who he considers the closest thing he has to a sister, Blaine clears his throat loudly and stood up before staring disapprovingly at them. "I think I want to go to the lake too. Kurt?" he breathes out briskly.

Kurt try to hide his smile and agrees to his suggestion and throw an evil smirk over at Sebastian. He is so going to buy Rachel a new dress or maybe gave her the coupons he got for dinner at BreadStix for Finn and her. The girl is a God-sent to him!

The other Warblers cringed under Blaine's gaze and groans as they now knew how Blaine is going to watch over Rachel like a mother-hen. They've just lost their chances, now.

Rachel on the other hand, wanted to do a victory dance but just smiled sweetly.

"Oh, goody. Now, I'm so excited! Sebastian, maybe you could buys us some things to munch on at the cafeteria. Don't worry, I'll pay you back later. Come along now Blaine. Kurt. Let's go!"

Blaine rolled his eyes as he knows what she was doing and how she trapped him but he would not take any chances. Who knows what the boys are going to do. He took Kurt's hands and smiles apologetically at Sebastian before running towards the moving crowd.

Sebastian stood still as he watches Blaine, his boyfriend and the others walk out of the room, leaving him behind.

Did she just fucking asked him to buy things at the cafeteria like some fucking slave?

He took a deep breath and count to ten before releasing it slowly. It's okay, he just have to find another way to get Blaine alone with him. For now, just act like some fucking nice guy and buy her some thing to eat so that even Blaine couldn't resist the nice guy he is.

He walk towards the cafeteria and grab everything that is non vegan food and all things dairy.

Fuck it! The bitch just get on his nerves.

* * *

When he arrives carrying some water and food, Sebastian sees Rachel sitting in between Kurt and Blaine at a small wooden dock perched at the end of the lake. Feet dangling in the water with the other Warblers. Nick, Jeff, Julian, Mark and Titus are already in the lake, swimming around and doing flips from a hanging limb of shady tree by the lake wearing shorts and Julian (the ever modest one. Please note the sarcasm) in only his speedo. Obviously he's trying to show off to the girl.

He hears them laughed as he comes nearer ad placed the items he bought at the dock. Rachel turn around and thank him sweetly and rummaged through the plastic bags.

Sebastian waited for her before smirking evilly as she looks up and glares at him, realizing that he just bought a whole plastic bag full of things that she could not eat being a vegetarian.

Rachel shouted to the boys saying food was here and passes the sandwiches and chips around and save two chicken sandwiches and two water bottle for Kurt and Blaine.

Sebastian sat in front of her and resist pouting his lips. He wanted more reaction than just a glare from Rachel.

The group chat among themselves, topics ranges from school to glee club to everything else. Rachel had to admit, these Warblers are a bunch of fun and cool people.

And really attractive, she might add.

It was then she realized the absence of her two famous admirers. Looking around, Rachel called out their name and voiced her concerns at the other boys. She turn over to the lake look outward to the lake, wondering where the boys were.

Suddenly, out came Jeff and Nick splashing out of the water , water gun in hands and starts shooting over at the dock. The others quickly ran away with Rachel still in shock. She close her eyes from the coming water shooting and stood up to ran. She lost her footing and grab blindly at someone to stop herself from falling only too late because both her and the other person fall into the lake.

Rachel opened her eyes and starts to panic. She tries to make herself swim but felt herself sink further down into the lake. She chokes on the water and could see black spots forming in her eyes when suddenly she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her to pull her up. Pulling out of the water, she gasps and cough up the water choking in her throat, throwing her head back and leans against the hard body holding her. Still coughing, she felt the water parts as her rescuer swim them across the lake towards the edge of the lake. Feeling herself less panic, she look up to her savior wanting to thank him when she realized who it was.

Sebastian step at the bottom of the lake as he nears to the edge and start walking, placing his hands under Rachel's knees and back and holds her up. He looks down at the exact moment she looks up to him and both immediately looks away. Rachel puts both her arms around his shoulders and Sebastian empathises her for she was still shaking.

When they arrived at the edge of the lake, Blaine and Kurt fussed over to Rachel, asking her if she's alright and if she is hurt or anything. She couldn't let herself speak just yet as the reality of her nearly drowning still scares her and only nodded at her friends.

Blaine turn over to Nick and Jeff and scolded at them for not warning them first.

"But, then it wouldn't be a surprise." Jeff explained quietly. Both Nick and him look at Rachel and apologize endlessly.

Rachel muttered that it was okay. That she was fine and just a little shocked is all. Her body though is still shaking not just from the cold and she clung tightly over Sebastian.

Hates him or not, he saved her and his body is too warm to let go off.

Sebastian didn't want to be a jerk but he's wet and although Rachel is light as a feather, he still mad at her for pulling the stunt she pulled at the Warbler's common room.

"Hey, you think you can walk now?" He asked and immediately felt like a dick seeing the scared look on her face.

"We could take her to our room and find some clothes for her to wear." Nick offers but quail when Blaine glares at him. Kurt was still fussing over at Rachel while peering curiously over at Sebastian.

Feeling as if she ruined their happy moments, she took a deep breath, "Guys, it's okay. I'm fine. Really. Just a bit cold." she smiles reassuringly. Blaine asked her again if she is okay and calmed down a bit afterwards. "Come on, let's leave. You could catch a cold if we wait any longer." he said to her.

She wanted nothing more than to just hopped into the car and drove away to the comfort of her house but seeing the dismay looks of the boys around her made her feel more guilty and grip tighter around Sebastian when he made a move to put her down.

He looks up in confuse as well as her two best friends. "I, I don't want to go back just yet. I mean, we just been here for like thirty minutes!"

"Rachel, you're shaking like crazy and your lips are turning blue." Kurt reasoned with her.

"But I don't want to go back yet and Blaine, you said you miss hanging out here with everyone and if we go back who knows when you have the chance to come back again? It's okay. Sebastian and I will change into dry clothes while you guys wait here."

"What?"

"What?"

Sebastian looks down on her. Rachel squinted at his raise voice.

"Well, since Sebastian is the only one who is also drenched with water, I'm sure he wants to change his clothes too. Besides, you guys should carry on. Don't stop on my account. I'll feel so horrible. Please?" she pouted and pulled out her famous puppy dog eyes. Sebastian rolled his eyes seeing the girl was working her magic yet again and is surprise how Blaine and Kurt could also be fooled by it.

Blaine finally relents and Kurt told her to be careful (Sebastian glares at him) and asked if she needs him to come along.

"No, it's alright. Go on. Have fun. I know you miss them too."

"Thanks, Doll." he leans and kiss her cheeks and send a last glare at Sebastian before moving over to his boyfriend.

Nick and Jeff step forward and apologies again for making her fall.

"We just wanted to have some fun." Jeff said.

"I know you guys did and it was. It was just me being silly chocking up water like some immature baby. It's fine." Rachel assured them.

Sebastian hoisted her tightly against him when he felt her slipping from his hands. Jeff and Nick flash with jealousy at Sebastian who sent back an icy glare. Shrugging the girl in his arms, he asked annoyingly "Are we done here?"

Rachel nodded and he walks with her in his arms. Rachel look back and smiles slightly at her two admirers before slumping back into the drenched blazer.

"Don't get too comfortable. I'm still pissed off at you for ruining yet another chance of me with Blaine."

Rachel stay silent and Sebastian look down curiously. Usually she would fire back some scathing retort and proclaim how she would protect that stupid couple she called friends. He lets it go and continue to journey over to his dorm hall.

A turn to right and three sets of stairs and he finds himself to his dorm floor. He walk to his door and puts Rachel down and reach into his soaked pocket, cursing when he sees his dead iPhone and took his keys and unlock the door. Enters the room and taking off his blazers, he glance back at his door looking at the drenched hobbit girl, he cocks his head.

"Well don't just stand there. You'll wet the floor."

Rachel seemed to snapped out of it and came inside.

Sebastian shook his head and went to his drawer, checking for some of his old t-shirt.

"There some clean towels on the top shelves in the cupboard. It's my roommate's but I'm sure he won't mind."

Finding his old high school t-shirt that he didn't fit anymore and his dalton gym sweat shorts , he turn around and rolls his eyes as he watches Rachel step on her toes and feebly trying to reach the folded towels high up in the cupboard. He strode over her and reach up to pull it down and hand it over to her with the t-shirts and shorts.

"The bathroom is over there. There's no shower in it but you could still clean yourself up. I'm headin to the boys shower room. Don't leave this room until I get back. I don't want the RA up on my ass if he sees you here." he said grabbing his towels and toiletries and left the room, closing the door behind him. He know that he is acting like a dick but forgives him because he had never had a girl in his room sober and who also hates him, except for his sister. Though with what just happened, Rachel might soften up to him and gives him a chance with Blaine.

Yeah, right. He make his way into the shower stall, starting the shower. There's no way Rachel could forget about that. She is determine as much as he is.

Rachel looks at the mirror and inspect herself. The t-shirt that Sebastian gave her (there was a french high-school logo on the front and a number 17 on the back) was big on her and came down to her mid-thigh and the shorts were the same and would have came off if not for the ribbons in it for her to tighten it around her hips. She looked like she was swallowed under all the shirts. Sighing, she grabs the towel and wrap it around her hair and walked out of the bathroom. She was surprised to see that Sebastian is already in the room and is half naked!

She quickly turned around, "Sorry."

Sebastian snorted while putting on some jeans and pulling his Dalton t-shirt on. He observes the still shivering girl and remembered flashes of panic in her eyes.

"So, does Blaine and Kurt know you didn't know how to swim?" he asked.

Rachel turn around slowly, checking if he's clothes or not before fully facing him. "What makes you think I don't know how to swim?" she asked weakily. Her throat are still soar with all the lake water she choked then. She seriously need to brush her teeth when she get back.

"Aside from your pathetic flapping in water trying to get out of the lake?"

Rachel glares at him.

"You also nearly gripped me to the death when I got you out and you're still shaking by the way." he turn on the heater and went to get two water bottle on his night stands. Rachel walk and sit on the what she assumed was his bed. It was not as neatly tidied up as the other one.

Flopping down on the chair at his study desk, Sebastian open one water bottle before gulfing it down. He throws another at Rachel and watches as she catches it and quickly downing the water, sighing in contempt.

"You still haven't answer my question." he said when she finished.

Rachel shifted in the bed, putting the water bottle on top of his bedside drawer. She cross her legs, "Why should I?"

"Umm, I don't know. Maybe because I just save you from being drown pathetically?" Noting the uncomfortable way she keeps fidgeting, he give up. "You know what? Forget I asked. It's not important."

But he sure damn hell curious about it. He thought.

They both stay in silence for a while. Sebastian waits for her to explain and turn away from her giving up when she suddenly speaks, "My daddies bought a yacht for their tenth anniversary. I was four back then and never really swim before."

"Wait, daddies? As in more than one?"

"As in two daddies. My parents are gay and they decided to have me via surrogate mother and was screened based on IQ and beauty. Daddies mixed their sperm in a turkey baster prior to conception and I have till now not known who my real father is. Anyway," she continue ignoring the disbelief look on Sebastian's face. "daddy bought a yacht and they took me as well to go fishing. It was fun. One day, daddy was busy grilling some fish they caught and dad was tying up some ropes on the outhaul. It was not tight enough and when I got out of the cabin, it swung around and push me into the water. I tried screaming for help but I couldn't get to the surface and drown."

"Next thing I knew, I woke up in the hospital after two days being knock out. The doctor said I had drown and my lungs were filled with water. Apparently dad and daddy didn't realized their daughter fell and finally saw me floating in the water."

Rachel bit her lip, stopping herself from crying. She remembers vividly the cold and darkness of the waters and the fear of it all.

"I never went yachting whenever my daddies went afterwards and I never swim or learn how to. i guess I'm just afraid of waters"

They stay in a comfortable silence when she hears him chuckles and asks him what was funny.

"Nothing. Just thought that maybe that's why your nose is like that. I'm guessing it knock you in the face, right?" he asked grinning.

Rachel jaw drops, "No! My nose has been passed down from generation to generation as a birthright. It's a sign of the survival of the jewish people!"

"Chill. I'm just kidding." Sebastian laughs.

Rachel looks at him sternly before broke into a small grin. It's nice to see the boy smile without a hint of malice or wicked. He looks handsome, if she could say so.

"It's still doesn't answer my question, though. Does Kurt and Blaine know?" he asked.

"No. But I'm guessing they would probably know now. Ugh, Blaine would never live it down." she groans.

"Nah, I don't think they know. You could say that your clothes got in the way or something. And I won't tell them." Sebastian said.

"You won't?" she asked, touched by his gesture.

"Yeah, Sure." he shrugs.

"Why?"

"Just because. Oh, maybe you could lay off of me whenever I try to get Blaine alone with me? You owe me now. I just saved your life." he said pointedly.

Rachel puffs out, shaking her head and take off the towel wrapped around her hair, letting her semi-dried hair tumbling down over her shoulders and back. "Nice try, but there's no way I'm letting you get near Blaine or Kurt. Ask for something else because I won't give you Blaine. Not that he even wants you, anyway."

He brisk and shrugged his shoulder, already expecting her to say that, "Oh well, it was worth a shot."

* * *

Three hours later around six, Kurt, Blaine and Rachel walk across the parking lot to their car, followed by the whole Warblers.

When Rachel and Sebastian went back to the lake, Blaine, Kurt and the others were playing football and running around enjoying themselves. Rachel was glad that she didn't ruined the party and that everybody got along with each other. Kurt asked her if she was alright and sat next to her watching the guys play. When they were done with football, Titus and Joey propose that they moved to the students hall and play some video games or something.

They all agreed and Rachel immediately grab one of the controllers to the XBox and starts playing COD against David, the reigning champion.

"I can't believe I just lost. I'm the freaking champion in this whole school!" David moans aloud, causing the others to snickers. They were really impressed at Rachel's skills on the video games and wonder what else could this pint-size girl can do.

"Don't fret over it. Rachel wouldn't know even how to play if not for Sam. He's turning her into a geek!" Kurt said.

"Sam?" Jeff and Nick asked in unison. Both knowing that Finn was his boyfriend and hearing another man's name is making them curious and jealous.

So did other the other Warblers it seems.

"Yeah. Sam is a friends of ours and he's living in Rachel house until school ends this year. We need him for glee club." Blaine explained.

They all nodded, still a bit wary about the other guy in her house. Sebastian though grunts annoyingly at the others and looks at Blaine, "Drive safely man. Wouldn't want to have that cute face got smashed or something."

"Yeah, man. Thanks for the invite. It's really nice to hang with you guys again." Blaine said looking over his former Warblers. They guys hug it out with Kurt as well and all of them bid Rachel goodbye.

Jeff and Nick came up to her saying goodbye and with a quick look at Blaine, they swooped down to kiss both side of her cheeks, making her blush.

"We're sorry for what happened." Nick said.

"We promise to give a heads up next time, though. Or maybe change into a less-hazardous game." Jeff added.

"Like Nerf Guns!" they said in unison.

She laughs at them and said her goodbyes and thanks. She tipped her toes and kiss both of them as well on the cheek and tell them to not be so troublesome to the others. Jeff and Nick floated back to their groups and Rachel moved to stand in front of Sebastian who looks blankly at her.

"Thanks for the clothes. I'll send it back to you after I dry-clean them." Rachel said.

"No need. Keep it."

"Really?"

"Yeah. It's not like I wear it anymore, anyway." he said.

"Even the shorts?"

"Even the sweat shorts. There's no way I'm wearing that again. You have infested it with your women cooties." he said, gasping dramatically.

Rachel grins as she knows the guy was joking with her. "Okay. But this still doesn't mean I'm backing off easily. I'll watch you like hawk." she warns as she step inside the car.

"Like you haven't before. Bye, Rach. Blaine. _You_." he said pointing at Kurt on the front passenger seat next to Blaine.

Kurt look daggers towards him and he smiles back wickedly. Waving at Blaine, he turns to look at the back seat and winks at Rachel who rolls her eyes and look annoyingly at him, yet smiling. The car reserve back and with a last wave, Blaine drives the car away through the school gates and disappear from sights.


	9. Chapter 9

"Would it be too weird for me if I join the juggling students club?"

Everyone nodded.

Kurt sighed.

Oh well, cross that option out, then.

Blaine and him were in the auditorium sitting along with Tina and Artie with Rachel and Mike stretching themselves on stage. They were waiting for Santana, Brittany and Finn to come because Rachel insisted that they give them their 'honest' comment on how brilliant and sensational she and Mike will be dancing. They were to carry out the routine they created for Russell this Saturday and wanted to hear what their friends thought of it first.

Kurt let out an agitated huff, "It's nearing the end of November and I still need at least two more clubs if I wanna impress the scouts for NYADA."

Blaine pats his knees in a comforting manner and he relaxed.

"I know! It's so frustrating. I've been trying to get into the DDR club but they wouldn't let me since their club's President broke her leg and her decision is key to admission. I went to her house and she slammed the door and told me to get lost. Turns out she has a thing for Jacob Ben Israel and hates me he filled his bedroom walls with my pictures. Which reminds me I need to tell Noah about that. He'll know what to do," Rachel said. It still creeped her out thinking of the 'unhealthy' obsession of the Jewish afro boy.

Just then, the door burst open and Santana stomped inside with Brittany, rumbling angrily as the other glee clubbers stared curiously at them.

"I'm telling you, if that bitch thinks she can mess up those moves again Imma go all Lima Heights on her ass! Fucking ballerina!"

Santana shouted, slumping in the seat next to Tina, who tensed beside her. Everybody knows to avoid being near the Latina when she mentioned she's going to go all 'Lima Heights' on someone. You don't want to get into that shit.

"What happened?" Kurt asked Brittany, who's smiling despite her girlfriend's obvious aggravation.

"Oh, Stacy lost her footing while checking out the footballers on the field and messed up the routine we were practicing. Alicia sprained her ankles," Brittany answered.

"And it's not for the first time! That slut has been messing it up every time she's flipping that slutty mermaid hair of hers," Santana snapped. "We can't afford to lose state championships if she keeps screwing around and making other cheerleader useless. I swear one day I'll shave that stupid hair of hers. See if that would make her a better cheerleader!"

"Did you guys see Finn?" Rachel asked the cheerleaders.

"Umm... Yeah, Finn told me to tell you he had some things to do after practice, so he won't be able to make it," Brittany said.

Is it just Rachel or does Brittany and Santana seem to be avoiding her eyes?

She nodded her head sadly and sighed. "Well, since all of you guys are here, let's start. Mike," she gestured him forward.

"Right. So, our dance instructor told us that we need to choreograph a lyrical hip hop routine for him this Saturday and we want to show it to you guys first. See if it's okay or not," he said, letting Rachel to continue.

"Yes. Thanks to Kurt and Tina's suggestion of a story, we came up with the routine. Now, the story of dance is about a guy, Mike," she said nodding at Mike's direction. "Who has an addiction and he needs to decide either to give up the addiction or give up his relationship with me, the leading lady," she finished triumphantly.

"What's with the bottle?" Artie asked.

They all turn to acknowledge the lone bottle wrapped in paper bag on the stage floor

"Oh, that's just a prop. We decided that Mike's has an addiction to drinking alcohol."

They all guffawed in laughter at this, as everybody in the room knows that Mike couldn't hold his liquor after having two shots of it. Mike glared at them.

Rachel held her laugh in and turned to Mike. "Ready?"

When he nodded and took his place, Rachel went to her iPod dock and took a deep breath before clicking on the play button.

When the music started, she let all thoughts out except for the emotions of her character and started to dance. Dead and Gone by T.I feat Justin Timberlake blasted through the speakers and the remaining members of glee sat with their jaws open. They were mesmerized and captivated by Mike and Rachel dancing on the stage. The way the two danced and the look on their faces told the story clearly and they couldn't help but watch in awe.

When the music ended with Mike hugging Rachel, they turned to look at their friends, who sat in silence.

Rachel wanted to chide them on how rude it was to not respond to their performance when Kurt jumped from his seat and starts to clap his hands madly.

"Oh my God, you two were amazing!"

The others seem to jerk from their confounded state and immediately started throwing compliments and cheers at the two dancers. Rachel smiled and high fived Mike when she noticed that Santana was staring thoughtfully at her.

"What, Santana?" she sighed, waiting for the nasty comments that only Santana could give and yet able to compliment them at the same time.

"Wanna join the cheerleading team, Berry?"

The others swooshed their heads in her direction, shocked at what they're hearing.

"Did I just hear you asking me to join the _cheer squad_?"

"Yeah. Berry. Join the cheer squad," Santana said.

"The same cheer squad that throws slushies at me and makes my life a living hell all of high school?" Rachel asked.

"Oh, please. We all know that was me and Quinn's doing and we're nicer now. Thanks to you Saint-shippers, I'm losing my bitch credits. Doesn't matter. You should, no. You _need_ to join the cheerleading team."

"You do know you're asking Rachel Berry here, right? THE Rachel Berry who has been despised by the long-tradition of the dumb and popular crowd?" No offence, Rachel. Just stating the facts," Artie said and smiled apologetically at Rachel.

"Pssh, It's my cheer squad and I'll pick whoever I want for my team. On that note, Kurt, you should join the Cheerios again," She said turning to the Kurt.

"Me?" Kurt gasped.

"Yeah, you. Do you see any other gay dude wearing lady trousers?" she rolled her eyes, ignoring the affronted look Kurt gave her. "I've heard you guess yapping on and on about not having enough clubs to get into your little arts school-"

"It's not a _little _arts school. It's The New York Academy of the Dramatic Arts and it takes only the _best_ selected twenty students that can get in," Rachel said forcefully.

"Whatever. Point is; you guys need to get into school clubs and what better club there is than the Cheerios? Think about it, the Cheerios have won six consecutive District and National Championships, and placed third in International Championships. You can't top anything with that," Santana crossed her arms and looked pointedly at Rachel and Kurt.

"But the Cheerios is not a club. It's a... sport?" Blaine said uncertaintly.

"If I say it's a club. Then it's a club. Look, I'm not gonna beg but Berry and Lady lips can drop half of the clubs they're in if the join the Cheerios. People love cheerleading and love cheerleaders even more. It's like an all-access pass to every drug joint in college if you made it as a cheerleader. Besides, I get to put Stacy on the bottom or maybe let her be substitute if they're in. What do you say Berry, Hummel?" she asked the two teens.

* * *

News was spreading around McKinley that Rachel Berry and Kurt Hummel had joined the Cheerios. When Stacy heard of it, she laughed it off with the other cheerios and denied it, saying that there's no way the midget and her gay-friend would step foot in the cheerios practice.

So nobody was surprised more than she was when Rachel and Kurt walk into the gym in cheerios uniform with Santana and Brittany leading them. Stacy Robert screamed for the newbies to get the hell out from their practice before they spread their 'loserness' to them. Coach Sylvester watched from the sideline as her co-captain of the cheer squad stepped in front of the blond cheerleader and lashed out.

"Listen here, blondie. I'm the captain of this team and I choose whoever I fucking want to be in this squad and you better shut you slutty lips or I'll put you at the bottom of the pyramid, both cheer team and in the school." Santana warned.

"Oh please, like a lesbo could like do anything about it. I bet that midget like, hit on you or something to get here. And like, you are so totally not popular anymore, so the school is so mine and there's no way you could like put me at the bottom," Stacy replied.

"Oh, _like_ don't be so sure about that!" Santana mocked. "I'm the only Queen Bitch here in McKinley and you don't want to mess with me like you do every time we practice," the two were head to head when Sue stepped in, breaking the two girls apart.

"Alright, ladies. That's what I want to have in this team. The smell of teen spirits and angry vaginas. Now, get moving and form in line. Brittany, take Barbara and Porcelain and teach them some basic moves. We need everybody to be fit like Brad Pitt after breastfeeding those interracial kids of his. Now, MOVE!"

* * *

She can't believe it. She's a Cheerio. A cheerleader! She never once in her life ever considered cheerleading (mostly because of her Jewish features and pint-size height) but now she could feel herself becoming a lot more confident that she could make it as a Broadway star.

If she could become a cheerleader among the blondes and stunning girls with long legs, she could definitely snag a Broadway leading-role.

She had to admit she finally understood what the fuss is all about for girls desperate trying to get into cheerleading. The power and the sexiness of the uniform oozed through her body and she could feel herself walking with her head held higher, feeling as accomplished as she was when she did the school play.

If only the skirt wasn't _too_ short.

But the most surprising turn of event was Finn's constant attention towards her. Ever since she had become a cheerleader, Finn had been by her side every chance he got and acted like the ever-perfect boyfriend to her. She's a bit miffed that it took her being a cheerleader to have Finn be the way he is now, but she's not complaining. He even said that it was okay that she didn't want to have sex with him and told her he loved her very much.

Rachel was a bit suspicious and could tell that he's hiding something. But forgot about it. She knew she could not handle it and does not want to deal with it for now.

What she could handle or deal with was Sebastian's oncoming advances toward Blaine.

The Warbler has been calling Blaine, asking him to hang out or go out with him for a coffee at the Lima Bean. Which Blaine agreed to once after assuring both Rachel and Kurt that there is nothing going on between them and that they're just friends and that he loves Kurt more than anything and to trust him. Kurt accepted his words and relaxed because he knew that if he kept pestering on it, Blaine would get annoyed and they would fight, and that was exactly what Sebastian wanted to happen to them.

But Rachel wouldn't take any chances.

So, she took Finn to Lima Bean with little forcing at all (he's definitely cheating on her if he's being this nice to her. He hates coffee!) and acted surprise when they saw Sebastian and Blaine together at their usually table. Blaine was still a bit skeptical on Finn's total reversal of being the affectionate boyfriend and couldn't help but transforming into the 'papa-bear' protecting its 'cub' and kept glancing back at Rachel and Finn, two tables away from them and failed to keep his attention to whatever it was Sebastian said to him. Exactly as Rachel thought he would be when he saw them. She could see from her seat that Sebastian fuming at Blaine's ignorance and sent a glare at her.

She pretended that she didn't notice and laughed at the jokes Finn made as they sipped their coffee.

_Mission complete._

She is smiled to herself, thinking of the events that had occurred and thought of how brilliant she was at making sure her Klaine stayed together, when Blaine's cell phone rang over on the coffee table. Blaine came over to her house to study with Sam, and was currently in the toilet while Sam went to the kitchen to prepare some snacks as she waited for them by the couch, since she's tutoring them.

She bit her lip and decided to reach for the phone and glad that she did as she saw the name flashing on the screen.

* * *

Sebastian flop down to his bed, chagrined. Yet another failed plan against the pint-sized shrew over his dream guy. He was so fucking excited yesterday when Blaine agreed to meet up with him at the Lima Bean and thought that maybe, fucking finally he had won the guy over and wanted to scream triumphantly and rub it in Rachel's fucking face but he didn't have her number so he settled for just doing his silly happy dance (alone in his room, that is).

But of course he celebrated too early because who shows up but Rachel fucking Berry and her freakishly tall goofy face of a boyfriend, Finn.

Seriously, Rachel looked like a freaking mouse next to the dopey guy, who glared at both him and Blaine (which is a surprise considering how he's fucking Kurt's step-brother.).

He thought that maybe it was a coincidence that they had a date the same time he had a date (as he presumed it was) with Blaine but quelled it when Blaine's start shooting worried and curious glances over at the couple (such a turn off, by the way). He asked him why and Blaine explained that Finn's always been a bit of a douche to him and Rachel ever since he transferred to McKinley but lately has changed into a fucking Romeo or Edward Cullen for the pre-pubescent teens and just stuck to Rachel 24/7.

Sebastian tried to reason with Blaine, saying that Finn's her boyfriend and that is what he's doing right now and tried to get Blaine's attention back to him. But the dark-haired boy grumbled about how he didn't know the whole story and kept his eyes on the girl and her boyfriend. He let out a huff and glared at Rachel, who acted as if nothing was wrong in her perfect little world, but Sebastian caught the little sly smile as she sipped her coffee.

Damn that girl! She definitely planned the whole thing and knew that Blaine would act like that if she came here with her boyfriend. Fuck!

He sighed again and grabbed his new iPhone, scrolling through his contact numbers before pressing on Blaine's name. He was going to call him and tell him that he had a good time yesterday (NOT!) and was going to ask if he wanted to do it again, maybe someplace else where no girl with her snooping schnozz could fucking around ruining his plans, again.

He needed to win this time.

Hearing the feminine voice he knew oh so well who was picking up his call, he could not stop himself from cursing.

"Hello, you've reached Blaine Anderson's phone. He could not come to the phone but I'm sure he wouldn't want to speak with you even if he could."

"_Fuck!_"

"I'm sorry but I don't speak crude language."

"_Where's Blaine?_"

"He's in the toilet. Why?"

"_Because I want to tell him that I want him and to get rid of his fucking annoying friends while at it_."

"Sorry, no can do. His friends and his boyfriend come as a package deal and there is no way he'll give up on them. Give it up, Sebastian! It's getting pathetic."

"_Shut up. I bet Blaine will be pissed if he knew you're picking up his calls and talking to me like this! You know, we had a date yesterday._"

"Right, the date where he left early to follow me back home and then went to see his boyfriend to assure him that it wasn't a date and carried on to have a mind-blowing sex to prove it."

Rachel smiled with giddiness when she heard another _"fuck_" on the other side and continued, "I'll say it again Sebastian. Give. It. Up." she said.

"_No way, Berry. This just got personal. I'll make sure I'll have Blaine and you will lose_," he said threateningly.

"Hah! Keep dreaming, weasel. You know that's not gonna happen," she said.

She felt a tap on her shoulder and gulped as Blaine's looked pointedly at her, holding out his hands. She put the cell phone in his palm and went back to sit on the couch. She heard as Blaine said hello to Sebastian and smiled when he declined the invitation to a late lunch this weekend and said he was sorry.

He hung up the phone and Rachel quickly shifted in her seat, trying to look as if she wasn't eavesdropping.

Blaine rolled his eyes at the obvious reaction and flopped down next to her. He waited for a while, silently looking at her.

"So... Why did Sebastian call?"

"I think you know why."

"No, I don't think I do."

"Come on, Rachel. I heard you. Do you really think I would fall for that?" Blaine asked.

"No," she said quietly.

"Damn straight I'm not. Look, I know you care for me and Kurt but what you're doing is just showing me how much you don't trust me."

"I do trust you!. It's _Sebastian_ that I don't trust," she said.

Blaine sighed and stared at her before putting his arms around her and hugging her shoulder. "Look, I know that Sebastian is very... determined," he heard Rachel snort. "But you should know that Kurt is the love of my life and he's my rock in this crazy dysfunctional world that I got myself into and I'm not going to lose that over another boy who's coming on too strong, it's really a turn off," he admitted to the laughing girl.

"So, trust me and concentrate on yourself from now on. Your relationship."

Rachel leaned away from him, "What is _that_ suppose to mean?"

He breathed deeply before he spoke, choosing his words carefully, "Rachel, Kurt told me about the morning after Sectionals. Do you really not want to know where Finn was?" he asked, concerned.

Rachel avoided looking at his eyes, "I don't know and I don't want to talk about it."

"But Rachel, keeping this in won't just make it disappear. It will just hurt you more once you know the truth."

"I don't want to know the truth. So just... leave it, Blaine."

Rachel said forcefully, yet in Blaine's eyes she looked more vulnerable she ever has. He sighed and pulled her in closer. Hugging his 'sister' comfortingly.

Blaine looked up when he heard the footsteps down the hall as Sam stepped in the room, carrying a bowl of chips and some drinks. "Oh, man. This is not another AnderBerry sibling moment, is it?"

* * *

No one was more surprised than Rachel and Kurt when they saw their most fierce NYADA competition, Harmony, the Gerber baby walked into halls of McKinley High. Harmony, who spotted the two divas staring at her, went up to them.

"Hello, I don't know if you remember me, but I'm-"

"Harmony. We remember," Kurt said.

"Oh, good. This proves that my talent is recognized and I'm one step closer to being a star," she said cheerfully.

Rachel tried to ignore how Harmony sounded exactly like her but could only huff in anger.

"What are you doing here?" Rachel asked angrily. But Harmony seemed not to be fazed.

"Oh, considering I want to go to NYADA but the application forms states that I can only apply as I a senior, which clearly I'm not since I'm a sophomore. I thought that I should transfer to the school that won Sectionals so that I could impress the scouts for NYADA when I'm a senior and win Nationals, like I planned to," she explained, a scary grin in her smile.

Of course, when she auditioned for the glee club and told them how she would give her very best during her solo for Regionals, Santana got up from her seat and started to lash out, saying that no way there's gonna be a Rachel 2.0 trying to steal solos. Mr. Schue calmed down the situation and said to Harmony that this is the last year for some of the seniors to take the stage and it would be terrible if they couldn't have their limelight.

After grumbling about the age and talent-discrimination she is being treated to, she agreed to the teacher's request and took the seat next to Sugar.

"Personally, I thought you sounded like one of the monkeys that daddy adopted from the Amazon when it was constipated."

Seeing the surprised look on Harmony, Sugar continued.

"In fact, I am sure you had a nose job since your Gerber baby commercial."

Rachel is pretty sure that this is the first time she has ever heard Harmony says _nothing_.

"Oh, don't worry. I'm not lying. I have Asperger's and I think I'm the only one here who is honest in my opinion."

Rachel never loved Sugar as much as she loved her right now.

* * *

It was a warm day out on the field and with the intense routine by the cheerios. Kurt and Rachel were sweating bullets by the time they finished practice. State championship is tomorrow and Rachel and Kurt were working their butts off trying to keep up with the other cheerios.

But they both knew they did well for newbies. Most of the team congratulated them on the speedy progress and gave a newfound respect to the two best friends.

All except for Stacy Roberts and her set of friends.

Rachel didn't know it but she thought that Stacy personally had a pure hatred directed towards her.

Probably because of her dancing in the same studio as she did and making it on the cheer squad. The cheerleader became more vicious in her verbal bullying and once even tried to make her fall when Rachel climbed onto the cheerleaders to form the pyramid.

Santana was so not happy about that.

They were in the girls' locker room and Rachel had just finished dressing in her simple light blue dress that was approved beforehand by Kurt and Quinn as fashionable, when her locker slammed shut revealing an angry-looking Stacy.

"What do you want?" Rachel asked boredly.

"Nothing, just checking out a fellow cheerio. Like, is that a crime?"

Rachel rolled her eyes and picked up her bags before walking out of the room. She seriously didn't want to deal with any of Stacy's stupid teasing.

She opened the door and was surprised when she saw Finn standing outside.

"Finn?"

Hearing her voice, Finn stepped closer and swooped down to kiss her gently "Hey. I thought I could catch a ride with you and maybe hang out over at your house. I asked Kurt to bring the truck back to our house."

Rachel was taken aback because despite their constant intimacy, he never wanted to come by to her house since Sam is there. He is still bitter that Coach Beiste made Sam quarterback again and because he was so tight with Rachel now.

"Sure," She smiled at him.

The door to the locker room burst open again as Stacy walked out, clad in the skimpiest clothes Rachel had ever seen her wear.

"Oh, hello Finn. Nice of you to drop by, I didn't know you were like waiting for me," Stacy said flirtatiously, eyes glazing at Finn.

"Oh...umm, no. I'm actually waiting for Rachel. You know, my girlfriend?" Finn sputtered, while grabbing Rachel's waist, holding her to his side. Rachel smiled smugly at the other girl.

Seeing Finn's arms over Rachel, she glared at Rachel before saying, "That's not what you said back in October."

_What?!_

"What?" Rachel asked.

"Nothing, Rach. Come on, let's go," Finn said and grabbing Rachel's waist, and pushing her in the opposite direction, away from Stacy but Rachel shrugged him off to look back at Stacy.

"What do you mean I'm not his girlfriend?" she asked grimly.

Stacy flipped her hair, unfazed. "Ask your boyfriend. I'm sure he knows what I'm talking about."

She glared again at Finn and Rachel before walking past them in the direction of her car.

"Rach, look... I can explain-"

"Don't! I don't want to hear it. I have a big competition coming up tomorrow and I don't want anything to affect my performance," she said forcefully without looking at him.

"Okay."

She nodded and stomped away.

"Wait, Rachel-"

"What?" she asked from a distance.

"How am I going to get back home?"

_Seriously?_

"Find yourself a ride home. I don't care."

* * *

**Hi, so this is actually an edited version of this chapter. Thanks to my ever wonderful beta-reader .Scotland. Enjoy. :)**

**Willow**


	10. Chapter 10

She didn't cry that night.

Deep down, she already knew that Finn had cheated on her. Just didn't know with who and she was disgusted that Finn would stoop so low as to be with Stacy (yes, she was 'hot' but she's still dumb and a bitch).

She wondered why is it was that she couldn't make herself cry or even get mad (she was mad, but not furious as she is suppose to be) at Finn. Maybe she was just too focused on getting into NYADA and winning Sectionals and dancing and cheering and not to forget, protecting her Klaine from Sebastian that she just forgot about Finn.

Maybe that's why Finn cheated on her.

But that couldn't be right. Since she was still googly-eyed over Finn until Sectionals. She wasn't like she was from the beginning of senior year but she was still very-much in love with him.

Enough to have sex with him.

She shook her head and lay down in her bed, willing herself to sleep, as she has a state-championship to win tomorrow.

The next day, she woke up feeling better than usual. Which was weird considering how she just found out her boyfriend _could _(he could still not be, but who is she kidding?) be cheating on her.

Funny, but it didn't even distract her at all.

As she predicted, they won the State championship and were moving on to the Nationals championship next. She cheered along happily with the others when Santana shouted that there's a celebration party at her house for winning tonight.

They went back to school since there was a glee club meeting and she was adamant about not missing it, dragging Kurt, Brittany and Santana along with her. They still had 30 minutes before it started and Rachel sat with the others, recounting her own point of view on today's events with them.

She was in the middle of telling her story when Finn walked in, looking nervously at her, asking if he could have a minute with her. She nodded, thinking it was time to finally break things off with Finn. It doesn't matter if he cheated or not. She's still breaking up with him.

They walk silently to the football field and she climbed up at the bleachers before sitting down. She traced her pleated skirt as she waited for Finn to start.

"Rachel, I messed up," he said. "I-I che-cheated on you," he sputtered.

"I know," she said.

"You do?"

"Yup." she pops the 'p' out.

Finn looked weirdly at her, he expected a full tantrum of Rachel Berry but this was way scarier to him.

"-with Stacy," he said.

"As I already assumed by yesterdays events."

"How did you figure it out?"

"Well, we've been distant from each other and then I found out you spend the night out after Sectionals-"

"What? Who told you that?!"

"It doesn't matter. It's true, isn't it?"

Rachel took the silence as a yes and continued, "and ever since I became a cheerleader, you've always been around me which I first thought because you were happy that I had become a cheerleader. But I think it was to see whether or not Stacy had told me about this and you were trying to keep me or her away from each-other, right?" she said calmly.

"Yeah... Look, Rach. I'm really sorry that I've cheated and I -"

"I just really want to know one thing," she cut him off. "What?" Finn asked.

"Why? Why did you do it? Is it because of me?"

"No Rach. It's not you. It's me," Rachel snorted at the cliché of it. "No, really. It's me. I was too caught up with not getting any scholarships and watching Blaine and you together..."

"Blaine and me together? What?" Rachel asked incredulously.

"Yeah, I mean. He's really talented and has been this great guy and you two are so good singing together…"

"He's Kurt's boyfriend," she stated.

"I know that, but he sings really good and was having all these solos and I just felt like he's trying to be the leader and.."

"No no no. You do not blame this on Blaine," Rachel shook her head,

"He's being a good teammate and he did not have all that many solos. Everybody sang at Sectionals. You're blaming him for something he did not have anything to do at all, Finn. Now tell me the real reason. Why?" Rachel asked forcibly, crossing her arms over her chest.

Finn stayed silent. His face had that clueless expression that he always wore whenever he had to think hard. Rachel remembered how she used to think it was a cute look on his face but now it just annoyed her.

"Santana."

"Really, Finn? Oh-"

"No, really! Santana was the main reason I cheated on you."

Well, that was unexpected.

"It was back when we were fighting and I don't know, I guess I was... attracted to her or something and I knew that she was a lesbian and I'm with you and it got so confusing to me."

Rachel jaw dropped. Was this guy for real?

"Then, Stacy came up to me and said that she knows how I feel about Santana and offered me to _'forget_' about her," he sighed. "It became a regular thing cause it was good sex with her. Not that it wasn't with you. Your boobs are _awesome_ and I came faster when I was with you and your _legs_-"

"I think I've got the picture Finn. I was there, remember?" _unfortunately_, she thought.

Rachel mentally gagged. While Finn thought sex with her was great, she didn't think the same about him.

"Yeah… So, It became a regular thing and I tried to call it off… but she threatened to tell you and then I blackmailed her saying that I would tell the jocks that she couldn't do a blowjob she finally let it go. That was until you join the cheerios and she said that she could let it slip to you," Finn explained, letting go of a deep breath.

"_Santana?_" Rachel said disbelievingly after a while.

Finn had the decency to at least look a little sheepishly at Rachel. "Yup. I know it's stupid."

"You really are an idiot, Finn." Rachel scoffed. Already she felt that throbbing feeling of the near usual headache coming to her, whenever Finn was being an idiot.

"I know." he sighed.

"No, you don't. Santana? Really?" Rachel said loudly, standing up. "And that bullshit with Stacy? You know you could have come to me and we would have talked about it but _you_ decided to have sex with Stacy and _you_ decided to stupidly fall for Santana and then cheat on me. God, Finn. _You_ chose to do what you did. Not Santana, or Stacy or even Blaine. It was _you_."

"Well…well, you were too busy getting into NYADA and all that shit. You weren't there for me when I lost two more scholarships! You were too busy with Blaine and Kurt about going to New York. Did you ever think about me if I want to go to New York at all?"

"You said you wanted to!"

"I never said that."

"But you implied it!" Rachel took a deep breath, "It doesn't matter. I'm breaking up with you."

"What? Rachel, no. I'm-" Finn started to beg.

"No. I made my decision last night. We're over. We've been over ever since you started being jealous with Blaine and having those stupid, meaningless pathetic fights with Santana and ignoring me. We're done, Finn," she stated.

Rachel knew she made the right choice. It wasn't the first time that Finn had done this. Last year after Jesse, he told her he couldn't handle her and broke up with her and then got back together with her and then repeated the process when he thought he doesn't love Quinn after making Quinn cheat on Sam. She was never his first choice either.

He's like a ping pong ball. Always switching sides and breaking her heart and she's done with it.

Finn tried to argue and beg for her to forgive him and take him back. She shook her head and took his hands. "Listen. I forgive you okay? Because truthfully, like you said, I wasn't a good girlfriend to you either."

"Wait, you cheated too?"

"No! I didn't treat or pay attention to you like a good girlfriend should. If I did, I would have seen your crush on Santana. I think I... fell out-of-love with you," she said.

"But, Rachel._**I **_love you," Finn begged.

"You sure do have a weird way of showing it," Rachel pointed out. "It doesn't matter, Finn. We're breaking up and you and I need to forget about ever being together anymore. We were never really together," she said sadly.

It's true. She and Finn were never really together since Finn was always finding something or someone else when he already had her.

"I really hope this doesn't come between us in glee club. We really need to win this time," she said. Finn continued to beg her but then reluctantly agreed saying that he couldn't do anything to change her mind now, but was hopeful that they would get back together soon.

Rachel highly doubted that.

When they walked back into the choir room, everyone was already there and stopped to look at the two who stood a little away from each other.

It was Puck who broke the silence.

"What happened to you guys?"

Finn who still looked sad managed to answer that they broke up but are still good with each other. The others wouldn't believe it seeing the calm and content look on Rachel's face but Rachel confirmed it, saying that they just fell-out-of-love and decided to go their separates ways.

A fact that caused a small smile on her friends face.

"Finally. Caught him in the act or did he tell you himself?" Sam said glaring at the tall, crestfallen looking boy. The others immediately shushed him and Puck smacked him on the back of his head, telling him to shut up.

Rachel looked curiously at the glee club, all of them seemed to avoid their eyes from her and she could feel the anger rise up.

"You guys knew about this?" she said gravely.

To the surprise of everyone, it was Sugar who answered her, "Puck overheard Stacy telling Finn about their affair and confronted him with Sam and they nearly broke into fight when Finn said that they shouldn't think of telling you because we all knew you would storm out of glee club and maybe quit as well, making us lose our chances of winning Regionals. But I think that's not possible, seeing as they already won Sectionals without you and the trouble tones have joined. But that's just me."

Seeing the murderous looks of the people around her, Sugar smiled sheepishly.

"Aspergers. Sorry."

They all waited as Rachel contemplated what she had just heard from Sugar. Hoping that the diva wouldn't explode and storm out in classic Rachel Berry style. Whatever Sugar said, they really need her in this club.

She was the heart and soul of it.

"How long?" she asked. "How long have you guys known?" she asked everyone.

It was Brittany who answered, "three weeks."

_Three weeks?_

"You guys all knew and didn't even think to tell me? _Any_ of you?" she looked to each and every one of them.

"Kurt? Blaine?"

The two boys began to open their mouth to explain when Rachel couldn't take it anymore and stormed away from the choir room, crashing into Mr. Schue's shoulders and without stopping, ran to her car, sobbing.

* * *

She drove back to her home and rushed into her bathroom to drown herself in a cold shower, crying. She hoped that it would wash away the hurt and humiliation she felt from her friends.

Well, she thought had thought they were her friends.

Friends who didn't want to tell her that her boyfriend had cheated on her because they were worried she would make them lose their chances of winning Regionals.

It was ridiculous!

She exited the bathroom and decided to go for a drive around town. Or anywhere for that matter. She just had to get away. She needed to hurry though lest they decided to end the meeting early and Sam would come home. She didn't want anybody to see her right now.

Her cell phone was ringing non-stop but she ignored it. When she was ready to leave, she turned off her phone and went downstairs to the kitchen. She left a note on the fridge for Sam, stating that she's going out and not to find her or be worried.

Even though she was hurt and wanted to be alone, she wouldn't want anybody to send a search party for her.

Grabbing her car keys, she went to her car and started driving towards downtown Lima, still crying. She make a mental note in her head stating that she need to make a short pit stop to the drugstore to buy some drinking water.

A whole lot of water.

* * *

Sebastian was really not in a good mood.

Halfway across town, his car broke down and Westerville's only mechanic died last week so the workshop was closed for another week. He had his car towed all the way to Lima's only mechanic shop that was open (he noted the 'Hummel' on the billboard and confirmed that it was Congressman Hummel's workshop, who is also feline Kurt Hummel's dad) and had to walk _ten_ fucking minutes to get to the town to buy some things he wanted.

It was Friday and with everybody going back to their homes for the weekend, he thought he would packed up his room since he couldn't bully other people to do it for him.

He thought of asking Blaine if he wanted to hang out and play the pity-me card to get to feel sympathy for him and maybe he accept his invite.

He enters the drugstore, what it seemed to him about a month ago since he last went. He distinctly remembered how he bumped into Rachel, his one true hurdle from winning Blaine over.

God, he really needs to up up his game plan if he didn't want to lose to Rachel Berry. He went through the shelves, picking up some chips and turning the corner to the other side when he stopped dead in his tracks.

_Of course she just had to be here. _

Letting out a little huff he stepped nearer to the girl, putting his hands in his pockets, watching her crunching down low, filling her shopping basket with every little mineral bottle she could reach.

"You know, there are millions of people in Africa who die everyday from dehydration and I don't think they would be happy to know that one of the reason they are dying is because Rachel Berry is hogging the stores for their water. They definitely deserve it more than you-Wait, are you crying?" he asked as she saw Rachel's eyes breaming with tears when she looked up to him.

Well, this is awkward, Sebastian thought.

Rachel sniffed loudly and he heard her groan before turning back to the shelves, grabbing the last bottle. "Please, I'm not in the mood for any of your snarky comebacks and juvenile teasing at the moment. So, please kindly leave me alone," she said to him.

Hearing her retort, he wanted to just flip her off and leave her but noticed her sad tone, and stayed.

"I would do that but you can't deny a man's curiosity. So tell me, what happened?" Sebastian asked nonchalantly, leaning against the shelves.

"Nothing that concerns you. Mind your own business." Rachel said crisply, getting up to face him. "Look, if you have any decency in respecting other people's grieving, you would stop following me and-"

"Who said I was following you?"

"W-well, you are in Lima, 30 miles away from Dalton and seeing as there is no Blaine around, I'm guessing you're following me... Are you trying to kill me? I'm telling you, my daddy is a licensed attorney and he has influential people down at-"

"My... car broke down and there's no mechanic in Westerville so I had to drop it off here," he said forcefully. "I came in here to buy some things for the weekend, I'm _not_ following you!" Rachel glared at him, not that it deterred him any less, "As enlightening as the idea of killing you be, I don't think I want to risk a jail sentence. It's a highly unhygienic place to be this time of the year," he added, rolling his eyes. "And I am showing my respect to you by being concerned and asking if you are okay," he said.

"No. You were asking me what _happened_. That's being _nosy_. Not concerned," Rachel pointed out.

"Whatever. You should appreciate it while it fucking lasts. So, what happened? Took a fall and broke the bitch stick up in your ass?"

"Is this the way you talk when you are concerned about people? Calling them a bitch? Because I'm telling you, I'm not amused," Rachel said, weighing the heavy basket on her hands.

Sebastian sighed, "I'm trying to be concerned here but you are not exactly acting like an angel so, please help me, I just called you a bitch. Now," he took a deep breath "What happened? Why were you crying?" he asked softly.

Rachel was a bit taken aback by the gentleness he was displaying but is still wary.

"Why do you care? It's not like I've been nice to you," she said, tears pooling in eyes as she remembered back today's event.

Sebastian sighed; he really couldn't help it seeing girls crying. It's his one weakness that his little sister always managed to manipulate him with. "Believe me, I know you haven't. But it still doesn't change the fact that something is wrong and you're crying alone in a store where people could see how pathetic you look. Plus, you can blame my mom. She taught me to be this knight in shinning armour whenever I see some damsel in distress. Saying something about getting lucky afterwards. Too bad I'm interested in Knights more than Damsels," he smiled as he heard Rachel give a small laugh and a sniff. He waited for her to explain because he _really_ was curious as to why she was crying and is concerned about her. Damn his mother and sister for turning him into a pussy!

"I broke up with Finn because he cheated on me," she said finally. "And _everybody _knew about it except me." her head bowed down.

Sebastian sighed. Of course it has to be about that freaking boyfriend.

No, _ex_-boyfriend of hers.

He looked at her silently before making up his mind.

"Come on. Let's go."

"Huh?"

"Come on. You're obviously still sad about this stupid break-up you had and I can't let a miserable girl crying be all by herself, even if I hate said girl."

Well, that was mighty nice of him.

"Besides, judging from all those looks people giving us, I'm betting that they think I just dumped you because you're pregnant."

Rachel swiftly turned her head around and laughed a bit seeing the pity and concern look some people gave her while glaring at the boy in front of her.

She broke into a small laugh looked up to him with those big-doleful eyes of shining with tears.

Sebastian resisted wiping the single tear that escaped from her eyes and grabbed the basket in her hands before offering his other hand to her.

He waited awhile before Rachel sliped her arms under his.

_Don't smile_.

"So, what's with all this water supply?"

* * *

Rachel gulped down her third mineral water for the day. Despite it being in a chilly November weather, she couldn't stop drinking the water Sebastian had bought for her.

He said to see his generosity as a charity fund for her commensurable life.

Jerk.

They were sitting on the hood of her Ford Fusion Hybrid with bottles of water and a couple of beers for Sebastian (he snorted at her when she asked if he could handle his liquor because she was not driving with a boy she only known for a month that is drunk) who managed to buy them at the gas station they stopped at on their journey to their current location, a secluded cliff over at the old highway road heading to Westerville that overlooked downtown Lima.

It was a peaceful yet not deserted as she could hear the cars driving on road not far away from their spot. She was glad that Sebastian had taken her here and had been holding back her tears by gulping down water and devouring the vegan burgers and seaweed chips Sebastian had also bought at the gas station while retelling the events that had happened today.

Sebastian leaned back against the windscreen, hands crossing over his chest as he took in her story. He could feel the sadness and can't help but pity her.

And he was a bit confused.

"I'm confused. You said that you already knew he cheated on you but you didn't want to attest to, which is stupid by the way-"

"What's your point?"

He glared at her, "My point is that what are you so upset about? You said that you understood why they did it and it hurt you because you think that they didn't believe in you and yadi yadi yada but I think there's something more to it than you just being angry with them," Sebastian said, finally figuring the blind spots.

"What do you mean there's more? I'm angry and that is it. How could they lie to my face and act all clueless when they know my boyfriend was fucking a slut behind my back?" Rachel shouted.

"You just said the F-word."

"Yes, I did and I'm not proud of it. And as if you don't say the word," she huffed as she took a bite of her burger.

He rolls his eyes and leaned forward to look at her. "I'm just saying, you are more than just angry with them."

"That's right. I'm furious!" she said.

"No you're not. You're just angry. Not furious. You're feeling something else as well. Something that really makes you upset and sad. What is it?" Sebastian asked.

Rachel looks over at him and wiped her hands after putting down her finished burger, thinking of whether or not to tell him what was really bothering her about all of this.

"I-I… I'm ashamed." she said finally.

"Ashamed? Why? It's not like he's the one who dumped you. You dumped him. And don't say it was because he cheated. I think you wouldn't even be bothered if he turned out to be gay," he said pointedly.

Rachel grinned before reverting back to being sad, "It's just... I'm ashamed at everyone. All of them has these wonderful relationships with their significant others and then there was me, Rachel who couldn't even see her boyfriend was cheating on her. What's more, I feel so mad because they still think of me as this silly, spoiled, overbearing, immature girl who can't handle a break-up and thinks only for herself. I admit, I was once that girl but I've changed. They don't trust me. That's what I'm so mad and so sad about." she sighs.

"See, this is exactly why I don't have any friends."

"No? Not even Jeff and Nick? Or Julian?"

"Nope. They are just friends that come and go. Everyone is, in fact. I don't do any of those BFF, close-friends bullshit. You live better without them fucking up around you or you fucking it up for them to see." he explained.

Rachel remembered her early years of high school. She lived her life exactly like how Sebastian had just described.

But that was because she had no choice seeing as she was the loser in her school and had an overbearing personality.

"But, that's just wrong. It's a lonely life."

Sebastian shrugged, "Well, you just have to learn to be lonely and accept that you are, then."

"Learn to be lonely?" she said, recognising the song he had just quoted.

He smiled before he looked ahead to the city and started to sing:

"_So laugh in your loneliness,  
Child of the wilderness,  
Learn to Be lonely,  
Learn how to love life that is lived alone._" he finished looking back at her, "it sure beats being in this fucked up mess you're dealing with."

Rachel sighs. "It's just... I don't know. They just don't lov-... No. I-I guess I'm just trying to put blame on others when I should just blame myself for everything," she stuttered to which Sebastian noticed.

"I was the one who push Finn away for being stupid and I was the one who didn't want Kurt and Blaine to tell me to talk to Finn when they asked and I guess I'm still acting immature. I'm not pretty enough for Finn, too...Or any guy for that matter," her insecurities hit her again and she started to look down at herself, thinking of her too authentic ethnic features and pint-sized body.

"Hey, come on. Don't pull that shit on me. I may be gay but even I could admit you're beautiful. Huge schnozz or not," he comforted the girl, seeing the surprised look on her face. "I'm saying this just once so don't ask for it again. You're _beautiful_ and Finn's a fucking asshole. Couldn't stick to one thing at a time. And falling for a lesbian he helped out, seriously?" he said causing Rachel to laugh and wipe her tears.

"You know, you're really a decent guy once you start acting like one," Rachel complimented.

"I'm always the nice, decent guy. You're just jealous that I was awesome when we sang the other day and I'm just trying to be friendly with your friend," he said teasingly.

Rachel scoffed at him. "Please._ I_ was the one who rocked the song and _you_ know it. Besides, you are more than just being _friendly_ with Blaine."

Sebastian shrugged it off and they both sat silently, enjoying the peace and letting Rachel calm down and stop crying. Sebastian spouted up some random things and they would talk about it before settling back to the comfort silence. It was odd for both of them since they've been hating each other but strangely it wasn't too weird being together. They were comfortable with each other.

A fact that both noted and thought over as they drove back in silence to Lima.

It was nearing seven P.M and Sebastian said that he should head back before it's too late to catch the bus back to Westerville. Rachel offered to drive him straight to Dalton but he refused, saying that it's dangerous for _other_ people if she drives alone at night. Rachel rolled her eyes at the joke and waved goodbye as he shuts the door to her car.

"Hey, Sebastian. When are you coming back for your car?" she leaned over the seat to the passenger side, catching his gaze from outside her car window.

"Tomorrow noon. Why?" he asked back.

"Wanna hang-out?"

Well that was unexpected.

"You're trying to avoid your friends, huh?" he said, causing Rachel to look down sheepishly.

"Yeah, sure."

She knew she shouldn't be too happy about it but she did and felt a little guilty for doing this to Kurt. He is Kurt's enemy right now.

She just wasn't sure if he was _hers_ anymore.

"Great. How are you getting here tomorrow?"

"I never thought about it," he said casually.

"Want me to pick you up?" she asked.

Sebastian stared at her curiously before agreeing.

"Just one thing though."

"What?"

"We're not friends," he said.

"Of course we're not. I wouldn't want to be friends with you," she said, pretending to be disgusted.

Sebastian snorted and grinned at her wickedly. "But if we were friends, you think you would back off from me getting Blaine, possibly from winning Regionals as well? Because if you do, I could compromise to being friends."

Rachel let out a laugh of disbelief and revved up her car, "I'll pick you up at twelve. See ya, Sebastian," she drove away, smiling and thought of how weird her day had turned out.

* * *

**Hey guys, so here another chapter. Review please and I'll upload the next one on Sunday (Well, my Sunday that is). :D**

**Willow.**


	11. Chapter 11

**KLAINE FTW!**

**Chapter 11.**

Rachel woke up the next morning just like she does everyday. Jumping on her treadmill, she thought about the really weird day she had yesterday.

Break up with cheating boyfriend?

Check.

Wallow in self-pity for it?

Check.

Turn sworn enemy into buddy?

Not on the list but she would consider it.

_Sorta check._

Whatever. At least she has someone to go to when everyone and everything seemed to disappoint her. Yes, she was disappointed that her friends didn't trust her enough to know that she wouldn't act like they thought she would. She was going to be seventeen next month and with her records of break-ups and mishaps, you would think she had learned from all of it.

She sighed as she got off of the treadmill and went inside her bathroom, looking at herself in the mirror. Rachel knew that while she was disappointed with her friends and Finn for not trusting her, she was more disappointed with herself. She had once again, failed in a relationship.

What was wrong with her?

Was it her looks that made Finn seek a more beautiful face?

Was it her determination of self empowerment and winning that made Jesse turn his back on her?

Or was it all because she was too spoiled and broken that they left her to herself?

Even her fathers leave her behind, thinking of their absence right now. She sometimes wondered if her father even loved her after all. She distinctly remembered what her parents would say to everyone they've met about her. That they had her because she would complete the family and that they were ready, followed by conveying how proud they were of her many outstanding talents and achievements. She noticed how they never mentioned that they _loved_ her.

No. Her parents loved her.

They just have a different way of showing it. By giving her everything she needs, spoiling her with the arts and helping her in every way to achieve her future stardom.

But sometimes, a girl just needed a hug.

She never told her dads about her insecurities. They're not there whenever she needs them ever since she was six, deeming her to be much more adult, decision-making wise, and always on the go with their business trips.

She never told anyone of this but she knew some of her friends knew or noticed. Like Kurt, Blaine, Finn and now Sam knows it. Mercedes probably suspected it since she had some sleepover nights at the Berry's household, sans the senior Berrys that is.

Why can't anybody just love her? Love her and never leave her?

She went into the shower, crying and let the water wash it away. Once she was done, she dressed up in some shorts and a tee and went down into the kitchen, wanting to prepare some breakfast for her and Sam. She was still as mad at him as she was at her other friends, but she was not going to let the boy starve. He was living under her roof now and is her annoying 'brother' even if he did act so stupidly.

She jolted to a stop in her kitchen when she saw Sam stirring at what smells like a very appetizing soup with his back to her. She took notice of the box of instant '_cheatin_ chicken' noodle soup that was empty beside the stove.

"What are you doing?"

Sam jumped in surprise and Rachel had to hold back a small laugh from escaping.

"Oh, good morning. I...ah, made you breakfast. It's a vegan chicken noodle soup!" Sam said, smiling widely. His hands reaching for the box and wiggling it in front of her, hoping to create some reaction from his 'big sis', but Rachel's face remained blank and directed at her feet.

"Why?"

"Because... I'm sorry, okay? I know I should have told you right after I heard Finn and Stacy talking but Finn, Mercedes and Quinn and the others all said that you would be so upset and leave and I told them you wouldn't but they didn't want to take any chances..."

Ahh, Mercedes and Quinn, his very weaknesses. Rachel thought.

"And you believed them? Sam, you've been in my house for months now and you should have known by now that I wouldn't do anything to jeopardise my future for NYADA, that means quitting glee club. Even if it's because of Finn. And you always said that Finn was always the wrong guy for me because he made Quinn cheat on you... you should have told me right away!" Rachel said to his face, ignoring her humiliation and sadness.

"I know that... but they said you've done it before and well..." Sam trailed off.

"And you believed them?"

"Wait, it's not true?"

"No, it did happened but you should know I'm better than that. I've changed. You should know better than the rest. You said I was your_ sister_!"

"You are. You are my sister. I'm the idiot for not trusting you enough and I'm sorry, okay? Look, I'll do anything you want. I'll punch Finn or team-up with Santana to get to Stacy, just please, forgive me?" Sam said, pouting.

Argh, not the puppy dog trouty mouth pouting!

"Trust me."

"What?"

"Trust me. That's what this whole mess is all about. You didn't trust me. Like everyone does. I need you to trust me and have faith that I've changed. And no more lying."

"Okay. I will. I promise. No more lying, and trust. Got it." Sam said. He searched her eyes for forgiveness and waited since she still has a calculating face directed at him.

"I'm still mad... but I think I can be persuaded by a great-cooked breakfast and a sci-fi movie," she said smiling slightly.

Sam was so happy he picked Rachel up for a hug and spun her around, saying how happy he was before dropping her abruptly when they smelled something's burning from the stove.

"Shit!"

* * *

Luckily the soup didn't burn that bad that it was still edible and tasted delicious (as delicious as it could get). They ate their breakfast on the living room couch, where Sam popped in Avatar on DVD (Really? Again?) and started quoting every Na'vi word on screen just to annoy her and make her laugh like he usually does whenever they watched Avatar. He was really trying to cheer her up and that was sweet of him, Rachel thought.

The movie ended around 10.30 a.m. and Sam seeing the sadness around the corner of her eyes, despite smiling, went to his room and got out a pair of lightsabers Rachel bought as a gift for his birthday and started goofing around, crying war on each other.

It was nearly eleven when Rachel asked for the time and she quickly picked up the dishes to wash in the kitchen.

"What's the rush? You're not mad at me for kicking your butt, are you?"

"Nothing, I just have to be somewhere," Rachel said, rushing to get upstairs to get ready.

"Where?"

"Somewhere."

"Alone?"

"No. Just with a friend," she said. She knew that she said yes then Sam would insist she stayed home or maybe say he had to go with her.

"Who?"

"Just some friend."

"Which _friend_?"

"_Sammy.._." Rachel said impatiently.

Sam threw his hands up in surrender but told her to be careful and asked if he should come along. She declined and rushed to her bedroom to get ready.

Approximately an hour after that, she stopped her car in front of Dalton's drive way and waited.

And wait.

Still waiting.

Maybe she should call to tell him she was here, she thought.

_You didn't ask for his number, idiot._

Right.

She waited some more and when it was nearly for ten minutes, she got out of the car and marched inside the building, heading to his dorm floor with the intent of giving him a piece of her mind for making her wait outside.

The guy was probably still asleep and forgot they have a... no, they're not on a date (Ugh, no way!).

Well, they had something planned!

She stomped on the stairs and arrived at his dorm hall and stopped when she saw a boy her age standing down the hall. He looked up to her, hearing her approach and scrunched his eyebrows at her.

Please let this person not be the R.A!

"You're not supposed to be here."

The boy said. Rachel took noticed of his deep voice and the mess of gold hair on his head.

He's gorgeous!

"I know. It's just I left my phone and was waiting by the car for my friend to show up and he didn't..." Rachel shook the nervousness away and put on her mega-watt smile. "Hi, I'm Rachel…"

"Berry." The guy said.

Rachel looked surprise.

"Yeah, I know who you are. The twins wouldn't shut up about you... and might I say, I get it now. You're one worth talking about."He said, smirking, eyes leering at her. He strolled (more like strutted) towards her and stretched out his hand to her. "Alexander Colton, but people call me Alex. The twins are not here, by the way. But I can assure you I would be a much better company than them."

Alex grasped her hand a bit longer than the usual handshakes took, smiling while looking straight into her eyes, Rachel felt like she had to look away. Never had she met a person who could elicit as much sexual appeal and direct it to someone just by looking, like this guy was doing.

But Rachel mentally shook her head and acted confident and professional, not wanting to look like a meek schoolgirl and concentrate on not blushing. "Oh I'm not here for the twins," she said, flirting a bit.

She was a single girl after all and he's hot!

"I'm here for.."

"She's here for me."

Sebastian closed the door of his room behind him. He wore simple dark blue denim jeans, a grey button down shirt and black sneakers while holding a leather jacket on his arm, his face looked disapprovingly at her.

Rachel quickly retracted her hand, causing Alex to look curiously at her and Sebastian.

"Sebastian. Huh." Alex said.

Rachel noted the awkwardness in Sebastian when Alex looked at him. Sebastian sauntered over to them with a grim face directed at her."Why are you here?"

"I told you I'd pick you up at twelve and..." she looked at her watch "It's fifteen minutes past twelve and you didn't came out and-"

"I'm here now. Let's go." Sebastian grabbed her small arm and forcefully pulled her to walk ahead.

Rachel stumbled and looked over her shoulder to Alex."It was nice meeting you, Alex!"

"Me too. Come by anytime!" he said, giving her that gorgeous smile. Rachel gave a last smile and followed Sebastian. Once they were at the parking lot, Rachel pulled her arms away from Sebastian and huffed in anger.

"What the hell was that?"

"What?"

"You! Dragging me away like a three year old!"

"I thought you were waiting for me."

"Yeah, I was and you didn't show up so I took the liberty of going up to your room to find you. And Alex-"

"_Alex?_ Wait, he introduces himself to you as _Alex_?" Sebastian asked, a singular eyebrow raised at her.

"Well, he said his name was Alexander Colton and said to call him Alex. Why are you asking me this?" Rachel asked, going over to the driver site.

Sebastian snorted while getting into the car and looked over to her when she entered. "That means he's interested."

"Interested?"

"Yeah. Like_ likes_ you," he said, disgusted.

"Umm, I think he was just being polite."

"No. He introduced himself as Alex to everyone but as _Alexander_ Colton when he's interested."

"Well, he is a nice good-looking man and seemed very polite-"

"He's bi," Sebastian added.

"Really? I don't see that as a problem."

"Of course it's a problem. You just broke-up with your boyfriend and wanting to move on to Alex is not a highly good decision."

"Did you guys date?" She said, a bit curious as to why he's so unto this.

"If by dating you mean hooking up, then yeah. Last week," he said, indifferent.

She nearly swerved her car to the side of the road.

Sebastian chuckled seeing her shock.

"You guys had _sex_? But... I thought you liked Blaine?" Rachel shouted.

"Please, grow the fuck up, Berry! It's just sex! It's the same with Blaine. And this is exactly why you shouldn't date him. He's a player and fucking is all what he wants."

"Maybe I want to have that kind of relationship, with no feelings attached," she said just to annoy the boy beside her.

"Please, you just said 'relationship' instead of sex. Girls are all the same. It's all about _feelings_ whenever you have sex. I bet you had sex for like two or three fucking times and it was missionary style every time with that gigantor ex-boyfriend of yours," he said, leaning his hand by the window and look at her, seeing the blush starting to form on her faint cheeks.

He smirked. _Thought so_.

Rachel wanted to wipe the smirk off of his face but looked blankly at the road ahead, "I will not attest to answer your question since we are not close enough to share our sexual exploits."

_Sexual exploits?_

"Of course we're not," Sebastian deadpanned.

"Which is why we're playing twenty questions. To get to know each other," Rachel said smiling at him.

"That would make us _friends _later."

"No, it would make _me _comfortable knowing that I didn't just pour out my miserable love-life to a stranger and if it suits you, we will be... _close-acquaintance_, then," Rachel explained.

Sebastian waved her off, "Whatever. If being close-acquaintance means I get to know your horrible sex-life, than fine by me. Hit me with your best shot!" he said, grinning widely.

Rachel ignored the little jab Sebastian said of her and forced herself to be chipper. "First things first, have you have your lunch yet, because I haven't and I'm hungry."

"There's a diner that serves vegan food downtown Westerville. We could go there. Okay, first question. How was your first fuck? Was it bad?" he asked cheekily.

Rachel rolled her eyes, "I think I should be asking first since you're in my car and I rule in here," She glared at him. "And no questions about sex from either party, either," Sebastian sighed annoyingly and she smiled as she asked her first question.

"Full name?"

"Seriously?" Sebastian asked incredulously. Looking at the blank face of Rachel, he complied, "Sebastian Smythe."

"No nickname?"

"None, if you want to lose one question just for that. Yours?"

"Rachel Barbara Berry. Birthday?"

"May 26th, 1994."

"Huh, I thought you were in sophomore."

"Do I look like I'm in a sophomore?"

_Not in those leather jacket._

Rachel didn't say anything.

Sebastian smirked at her silence, "My turn. Guilty pleasures? Let me guess," Sebastian continued before Rachel could answer, "Watch Broadway shows on DVD and sing as many show tunes as your Idol sang while plotting evil, sadistic plans to ruin my chances with Blaine? Am I right?"

"Almost. It's not plotting evil, sadistic plans, but sitting back and relaxing while watching your plan get ruined because it was doomed to fail from the very beginning," Rachel said it all sweetly, mocking him. Glancing at him, she shuddered. If looks could kill. "Also, I kinda like watching scary or horror movies," She added.

"Really?"

"Yup. Thriller, slasher. Anything that could get me scared. It's addictive. Last movie I saw was Insidious. Definitely scary," She said. Rachel glanced at Sebastian. Noting the strange look on his face, "What?"

"Nothing. Just…wouldn't have pegged you as a horror chick," Sebastian said, amused.

Rachel was pleased at his reply, knowing that she was not what he expected. "What's yours?"

"Getting Blaine naked and you angry."

She gave him the evil eye.

"It's addictive."

* * *

By the time they entered the little diner Sebastian mentioned, Rachel knew that Sebastian was born on 26th of May 1994 and has a mother and a sister that lived in New Buffalo, Michigan. Mother divorced her father when he was 12 and had lived in Paris for a year before attending Dalton. His favorite colours were blue, green, gray and black. His favorite sports were football, swimming and lacrosse. He hates Katy Perry and Lady Gaga (Rachel screamed) and enjoys watching Supernatural, Dexter and How I met your mother. Favorite movie is Star Wars and Catch Me if You Can and would throw millions of dollars away for a delicious Coq Au Vin.

Sebastian learned that Rachel has interracial parents and discovered who her was mother last year who is now teaching at her school (Sebastian blinked hard at that). Likes every colour but said that blue, white, black and red fits with her skin tone and prefers them more. She loves Broadway and will become a Broadway star someday. She's Jewish but wants her children to have the freedom to believe what they want, so long as they are raised Jewish. Doesn't like any sports but enjoys watching a game from time to time, provided that someone explains to her what is happening. Loves all types of music as she feels she needs to be prepared for what lies ahead in her singing career. Favorite movie is everything that stars Barbara Streisand, her idol and she's lived in Lima all her life and was born on 12th December 1994.

"That's a week from now...Oh, do you mind?" Sebastian asks, regarding his choice of order, a chicken club sandwiches and a side of fries and Cobb salad, knowing she's a vegan.

She said that she didn't mind and ordered a vegan Cobb salad and potato soup. She was used to people eating meat and it doesn't bother her at all. "Yes. A week and one day if you count today. It's eight days from now till I'm seventeen," the waiter took their orders and left with the menu, leaving them to continue their talk.

"And you just broke up with your boyfriend. Damn, that's rough."

"I think the appropriate response is to be sympathetic, not sneering."

"It is, if it's you and sasquatch."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Finn wouldn't even remember my birthday. Not until someone told him, usually me or someone from glee. No loss there," Rachel said, opening her jacket. It was warm inside and comfortable enough to get out of her red winter jacket. She wore a simple white blouse tucked inside a high-waisted skirt that flared neatly around her mid thigh, with knee high white socks and black mary jane's shoes.

To the eyes of the public, she looks like an innocent schoolgirl going out on a date with a bad boy in leather jacket.

"Then why did you date him anyway if he's such a douche?"

"I... I did love him, I think. He was my first crush and the first guy to notice me and was nice to me. And we had gone through a lot. What with the baby drama..."

"Wait, you guys had a baby?"

It seems like every person in the restaurant stop talking to look in alarm at them and gape at her, probably surprised that a girl her age has a baby.

"No! I didn't have a baby," She said loudly, enough for everyone near her to listen. She was so embarrassed and Sebastian grinning wasn't helping. "Shut up!"

"I'm sorry, it's just I was shocked and then when I saw your face and everyone else is just...bwahh" Sebastian laughed loudly, enough to make her chuckle, seeing his obvious enjoyment but still blushing.

Sebastian held his stomach, breathing hard.

"Oh, Okay, so you did not get pregnant? Who did?"

"Quinn."

"Quinn?"

"A friend of mine."

"And I'm guessing Finn once cheated on you and got this Quinn pregnant." Sebastian guessed.

"No. He was cheating _with me_ while dating Quinn who was pregnant with Puck's baby and she lied saying that it was Finn's baby, who is now my step-sister."

"Huh?"

Rachel took a deep breathe before launching the drama that was her high-school life and how they got through it all, the baby-gate drama, Jesse being her boyfriend and finding out Shelby is her mom to kissing Finn at Nationals.

"And so, I think that's that. I believe you understand now the hardship and the endurance it has taken for us to be together. We loved each other," she explained while sipping her potato soup. It was nearly finished and she was stuffed. The food here was excellent!

"No. It shows me how stupid you are. Really? The dude had you running around him like a fucking puppy dog and you said you love him? That's fucked up. Really, Rachel. You should feel lucky you're not with him now."

Sebastian cannot believe that the girl he thought of as manipulative and fiery as her could turn into an idiot over the gigantor. He was surprised to find himself hating the guy and wanting to give a punch or two to him.

Hello! The guy cheated with people _way_ more than he ever did. And Freak Finn is not even _that_ good looking!

Rachel huffed at him, "I'm not stupid. I broke-up with him, remember?"

"Yeah, and it's the best fucking decision you've ever made and it's too late. You gotta have him fucking cheating first before you broke-up, be embarrassed with your friends and_ stuck_ with_ me_."

Rachel wanted to retort back defending herself but knew that he was right. "Well, being stuck with you was not in my list of to-do things either. Besides, you were the one who took me to a cliff and let me cry on your oh so shining Dalton Blazer and being all _friend_ly." Rachel teased him.

"Yeah, not one of my best moments. Now, let's continue with the next question..."

She giggled. "Careful Sebastian, I'm getting the feeling you actually _want_ to be my_ friend_." Sebastian rolls his eyes and waited for her to finish giggling and reminded her how he _doesn't do friendship_ before asking her a question.

She answered and for the next hour, they went back to their routine before arriving, asking each other question and answering, getting to know each other. Both of them find themselves to having a surprising amount of similarities such as their love for winning and music, and differences such as his enthusiasm with sports and her lack thereof.

"Sports keep you healthy and attract the ladies."

"You're gay."

"Doesn't mean I don't like the attention!"

They spent so much time on learning bit by bit of each other that they failed to notice the clock strike 3 P.M.

"Shoot, it's already three. I promised the mechanic I picked it up before 4."

"You told me you would pick it up at noon." Rachel questioned and bristled when he pushed her hand away and paid their lunch with his money instead.

"Yeah, I told the mechanic it would be from noon till four. So, it's the same, right?"

Rachel blinked at him and chuckled at his answer. She felt so comfortable with him, more comfortable than with Puck or with Sam or even Blaine since she doesn't feel the awkwardness, knowing that he's not interested in her and she in him and the pressure of making a good impression was not hard.

They went to her car and he insisted on driving it, saying that she drives like some grandma and a that a fucking turtle is faster than her, which she relented and off they went to Lima. They made a pit stop to the drugstore they met at yesterday (and before when they abhorred each other. Now? Still undetermined) and he went inside to get some stuff since yesterday he was sidetracked by Rachel and forgot to buy them.

Halfway to the workshop, Rachel asked him to stop the car and walk two blocks away from it to reach the workshop.

"Are you nuts? It's freezing out there and the hell if I'm walking out there," Sebastian shouted.

"Well you just have to because I'm not going anywhere near that workshop. Kurt and Finn might be there and I don't want to see either of them."

"Then stay inside the goddamn car and drive away when you drop me off."

"But they'll recognized my car and wouldn't they be suspicious if they see you coming out of it?" Rachel said. "Please, I'm begging you as a _close-acquaintance_," Rachel said, looking at him while willing her eyes to sparkle with clear water, adding an extra touch to her famous puppy dog eyes.

Sebastian cursed and told her that she should be really thankful for this and reminded her he bought her lunch, for God sakes.

"Thannnkkk yooouuu! And I really appreciate it. Next time I'm buying lunch!" Rachel shouted from inside her car. Sebastian was already stomping his way to the workshop.

"Yeah. Yeah. You owe me, Berry!" he could hear her laugh and looked behind him to see Rachel waving at him and driving her car away. He turned back and pulled up his hood over his head, smiling as he thought of the surprisingly fun day he had with the pint-size girl.

* * *

The next morning was a surprise for Rachel for she had a text sent by Sebastian (they finally exchanged phone numbers once she reminded him of her waiting for him for fifteen minutes!) saying that he left the things he bought yesterday in her car and asked her if he could come pick it up.

It was only 7 A.M and Sam had left saying that he has baseball practice and would hang-out with Puck later on since they are teammates and her dads were still AWOL.

So, stay home alone or go out?

Making her decision, she texted back, saying that she would come to Dalton to bring his stuff to him around an hour from now. He replied a few minutes later saying okay and said to hurry since he needs to use them for his homework. She quickly went down to the kitchen to started to make her famous double chocolate chip vegan cookies and left the dough to bake inside the oven while checking to see if the plastic bag was still inside her car and she noticed it's full of stationeries and some soap and shampoos.

Getting inside her house, she went to the bathroom to take a shower, feeling slightly excited to know she's going out to see him but reminding herself that she wasn't supposed to be since he was still a threat to her Klaine. She needed to set things straight with him.

Close-acquaintance or not.

30 minutes later, with her cookies freshly baked, she got into her car and drove to Dalton. She ignored the calls from Blaine, Kurt, Quinn and the others. She doesn't want to face them yet, too ashamed of them rather than mad.

She'd forgiven them, she thought. But she couldn't shake off the humiliation of facing them. Especially Kurt, Blaine, Mike, Tina and Mercedes. Her friends that, to her, had the most perfect and stable relationships while she just had another stupid break-up.

Arriving at Dalton's parking lot, she sent a text to Sebastian, telling him she has arrived and if he will come out to pick them up.

"Too lazy. Come up here. – S"

Rachel blinked in surprise at the reply.

She hesitated; thinking of his intentions but waved it off as just her paranoia and skipped inside the building, heading towards his room. She knocked only once and smiles brightly at him, he looked at her amused by her sudden enthusiasm.

"I've baked some cookies this morning and I thought of bringing it along since it's early and I think you haven't had breakfast yet. I even brought some milk, too." she said, holding up two jars of cookies. "I made an extra jar so you could eat it whenever you want."

Sebastian took the jars from her hands reluctantly, eyeing the brunette with curious eyes.

Oh no not again! He thought.

"You're not like..._like_ me, do you?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" she said, smile still in place.

"Like...Like me? As in_ falling_ for me?"

Rachel gaped, "What? No!"

Sebastian was skeptical.

"Are you sure?"

"Pretty sure."

"Then what are these cookies for? The last time a girl gave me cookies it's because she thought I was straight and said she wanted be my girlfriend. Thank God, I didn't eat the cookies. She laced it with fucking peppers. _Ugh_," Sebastian said, disgusted by the memory.

"No. I'm not...falling for you._ Eew_..."

Sebastian raised his eyebrows at her.

Did she just say_ Eew_?

"I baked some cookies because we are friends...no. We are _close-acquaintances_ and close-acquaintances should be _nice_ to each other. Hence, the cookies," she explained, not giving the further truth lest he slam the door in her face.

Sebastian snorted at the usage of the phrase. There's no such thing as close-acquaintance, he told her. "Are you sure you're not falling for me?"

"Positive. If I did, I would have baked the cookies in a heart-shape instead of a boring round cookies. And they are not laced with any peppers. Which is really weird... Does this girl by any chance go by the name Suzy Pepper?"

"No. it was a girl back in Paris. Louisa or something. Why?"

"Just curious," she said. Sebastian was still reluctant to let her inside, not believing her story.

He understands how girls could fall for him.

He is irresistible.

Rachel sighed impatiently. "Sebastian. I don't like you. Not like_ that_ anyway...and if it bothers you so much, I'll eat it first just to prove to you it is not spiked or poisoned. Or tastes like peppers." Sebastian waited for a while, already believing her story, knowing there is more to it but wanted to see her fuming standing out there.

She looked funny when she's mad.

Oh well, he'd got it out off her later.

"Come on in. Did you bring my stuff?"

"I did."

Rachel went to sit on the small couch that was inside. She noticed a quite few new things inside the room. There was the dark green couch that she was sitting on, a small coffee table in front of it, facing the small TV and a dvd player that was nestled in the corner of the room. The study desk that was there was pushed besides Sebastian's desk, creating a more spacious room. She got his things out of her bag and two bottle of fresh milk as well. Sebastian shook his head. He'd never understand how a girl could carry so many things and fit it into a tiny bag like she does.

"Doing your homework? What subject?" she asked, seeing the clutters of books and papers on the coffee table. Sebastian placed one jar of cookies on his study desk and brought the other with him and sat on the floor facing Rachel with the coffee table between them.

"Macroeconomics, Calculus and Latin," He answered.

"Ugh, I hate economics and calc! Though I'm good at it but I hate it. Numbers just bumble my mind up," she confessed.

"I got an A plus on both and in advancement classes for all subject,'" He said, grinning.

"I hate _you_."

Sebastian let out a chuckle and took a bite of her cookies. "Wow, this tastes good! Fucking delicious! No peppers at all!" Rachel rolled her eyes and looked at him affronted. Sebastian just shrugged and continued to eat another while taking a pen from the plastic bag he left yesterday and do his homework.

Again, they were amazed at how comfortable it was just to sit there and do nothing. No awkwardness. Sebastian had to admit, he's a bit intrigued by it and a little happy that he actually feels fine while being with someone. He's usually tense and acts full of bravado with other people.

With Rachel, he could be a fucking asshole spewing curses and then turn into a guy he usually was when he was only with his family. In just two days!

It wasn't until two hours later that he finished his homework. Rachel stayed the entire time, gawking at his speed of calculation and writing a three page essay on translating Latin verbs to English. Halfway through it, she pulled her gaze away from his homework and turn on the TV. Fright Night (the old version) was in the dvd player and she screamed while watching it, to Sebastian's annoyance but he didn't tell her. It was nice to have someone when there's basically no living human beside him at Dalton. Alex was gone, probably on a quest to get lucky and found one, since he didn't return to school last night.

"Are you done? Up for some brunch?" Rachel asked.

"Sure. Let me just get ready," he went over to his drawer, finding some jeans and simple shirt.

"Hey, is Jeff and Nick or any warblers around?"

"Nope. They all went back home. Everybody did."

"Why did you stay, then?"

"Because my mother and sister are visiting my grandparents in New York and I'm not up to driving up there with this weather."

"Oh. Well, when are they coming back? Jeff and Nick, I mean," Rachel detaching her eyes from his as he starts to take off his shirt. "Sebastian, please. Some decency," she asked, blushing.

"Well, you did say we were close-acquaintance... I didn't know you miss Nick and Jeff. What, forgot how they kissed the ground you walk on. Pathetic, by the way, those two," Sebastian snorted, slipping on his jeans.

"No. I don't miss them and they are not pathetic. They're sweet."

Sebastian made a small sound of dismissal and went over to his chair to grab his leather jacket. The same one he wore yesterday. It was his favorite.

Rachel got up from the couch and picked up her bag. "I just wanted to know when they were coming back since I don't want them to see me here."

"Why? Afraid they'll start to proclaim their love to you and start dancing the Irish folk dance?" he mocked and walked beside her to their car after locking up his room.

"No. I just don't want them to see me _with you_."

"What?" he halted in his stride, openmouthed. "Why the fuck not?" he asked, angry that she doesn't want to be seen with him. What the fuck is she thinking?

If anything, it should be the reverse!

"Look, we've been fighting... well, more like battling ever since we laid eyes on each other and everyone knows that. Especially Jeff and Nick and the Warblers and they also knew about your liking Blaine. So... it would be weird for them to see us together... not like _that together_. But you get it right? And if word got around to Kurt, he would be so disappointed; it would be him not talking to me and not me not talking to him, like right now. Get it?" she explained.

Sebastian pursed his lips in a hard line. Understanding the situation but still a bit pissed that she and him had to sneak around. Ugh, like some star-crossed lovers. Shit!

"Fine. So, where to?"

"How about that diner again? I love it there," Sebastian agreed. "By the way, while we are still on that subject. What about you?"

"What about me?" Sebastian asked back at her.

"Well, are you still pursuing Blaine like before... or did you even like him?" she asked, finally coming to her intentions of coming over and giving him the cookies.

Sebastian had to stop to think. He wasn't sure how he felt, he knows he likes Blaine but it was just for sex and maybe the thrill of seeing Kurt and him squirm whenever he flirted with Blaine. "I don't know. I haven't seen him and you know what they say; out of sight, out of mind. Maybe I'll get my game on when I see him again," he said.

Rachel sighed heavily and put her out hands to stop him from walking forward, they were already at the parking lot. "Look, Blaine and Kurt are my friends and they are one of those couples I ship so hard..."

"_Ship_...?"

"Yes. You know, the term you use to describe your favorite relationship of some couples. Like how Brad and Angelina are together and people call them Brangelina and Kurt and Blaine are Klaine so I just want to tell you that if you could, I don't know, stop? Please?" she asked.

"This is what the cookies were for, huh?" Sebastian tilted his head in annoyance. She is doing that thing again with her eyes that makes him feel like he had kicked her goddamn puppy. Damn that girl for doing it so well.

She might just beat his sister at doing it.

"I won't make any promises but I'll... decrease my advance strategy. Doesn't mean I'm stopping," he said, not really sure if he meant it and confused whether he meant it meaning he'll stop from advancing or just stop going after Blaine altogether. Blaine was playing too fucking hard to get and is in-love so much with his feline boyfriend he felt like barfing!

Rachel nodded "I'll get what I can take and it also means that I'm not going to stop stopping you either. Close-acquaintance or not. Just try not to do it in front of me or Kurt," she advised.

"But where's the fun in that?" he grinned and went to his car.

They decided to drive separately since Rachel wouldn't come back in case the other Warblers got back.

"You never told me you have a '67 Chevy impala as your car! Oh..."

Rachel frantically went to his car, gleaming at the black, classic car when they arrived at the diner. He smirked.

"You never asked and _don't touch my baby_," he said, knowing that she knew the reference to one of his favorite TV show.

Rachel pouted and followed him inside the diner. "How did you get one? Didn't the car stopped production the same year they produced it due to declination of buyers?"

Sebastian was impressed by her knowledge. "Yeah. My grandfather gave it to me for my seventeenth birthday. It's one of the 400 that has a six-cylinder engine and he owned it once."

They took a seat at the table they sat at yesterday, by the window, overlooking the streets but secluded enough for people outside to not see them.

"Wow, he must really love you."

Sebastian huffs, "More like buying me off. He gave me the car so that my family and I would come back to the states and me to go to Dartmouth." The waiter came by and wrote down their order.

"Dartmouth? The college, Dartmouth?" Rachel asked when the waiter was gone.

"Yeah."

"And I'm guessing you don't want to go to Dartmouth?"

"You guessed right."

"Why not?"

"I don't know. Let's talk about something else. So, what's it liked being the girl everyone hated in school?" he asks cheekily.

"I was not hated in school! They were merely intimidated by my profound intelligence and numerous amount of amazing talents," she defended herself. She knew that he was trying to change the subject and she let him. He was probably not ready yet and this 'friendship' thing is kinda new for him. He chuckled and she smiled.

They talked like they did yesterday. About everything that came through their minds. From books to school to music. They never seemed to run out of things to say.

When they finished eating, Rachel went to his car, cooing once again at the slick, black car and recounted the many Dean from the Supernatural series scenes with the same car and claiming how 'irresistible' he was.

"Wanna take a ride? I'm driving, though."

He never thought he could see a brighter smile on someone other than Rachel Berry in that moment.

* * *

**Hello! As promise. Chapter 11. Hope you all enjoy it. By the way, for those who have read Klaine FTW! before it was deleted, you might see some changes in this chapters and onwards. **

**Tell me what you think about it. REVIEW!**

**Willow.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Klaine FTW!**

**Chapter 12**

Monday morning came and Rachel walked inside McKinley High with her head held high and took the confidence from her cheerleading uniform and graced herself with all the talents in her to comfort her. Hearing the whispers and the stares from the students around her, she knew the news of her and Finn's break-up was out.

She sighed. This is so not the time for drama. She has Regionals and a cheerleading Nationals Championship to concentrate on.

So focused was she on oozing her confidence and acting indifferent that she failed to notice the slushy in Stacy Roberts hands until it was thrown in her face. Cold ice burned and she felt the stinging in her eyes and the coldness seeped into her while literally feeling she could not breathe. She'd forgotten what being slushied felt like.

It felt horrible!

"Oops, sorry. Like, I totally didn't see you there!" Stacy said snickering, causing her set of friends to laugh.

Rachel felt the rage flare up. No way was she going to be humiliated by a stinking cheerleader who has zero talent and couldn't even add the number one with one without getting the answer wrong.

Bitch is going down!

She opened her mouth, ready to scream bloody murder with multiple profanities she'd learned from Puck, Sam and recently Sebastian when she saw Santana, flanked with Brittany, Quinn and Coach Sylvester with her, reach for Stacy's hair and yanked hard, causing the girl to scream and Santana slammed her to the lockers.

To say everyone is surprise (and some turned on) was an understatement.

"What the hell, bitch?"

"You fucking bitch. Why did you slushy her?"

Santana slammed the girl once again to the locker, hard. Brittany and Quinn rushed over to Rachel and pulled her into the direction of the girls' locker room, away from the 'Lima Heights' rage of Santana.

Rachel wanted to shrug them off and was screaming at Quinn to let her go so she can go beside Santana and deal with the skank herself. But Quinn tugged hard and Rachel let herself be dragged (kicking and screaming) by her.

It was weird, having the two cheerleaders instead of Mercedes and Tina to help her clean up after being slushied and to do it in the girls' locker room.

They helped her wash away the stains (thank god for polyester uniforms!) from her uniform while she took a shower to clean up the mess in her hair. By the time she was finished. Her uniform was cleaned and her hair was damp but better than the crusty feeling that she usually felt whenever she got slushied.

She was surprised to find all the glee girls, even Santana and coach Sylvester waiting for her. She raised an eyebrow.

"Aren't all of you supposed to be in class right now?"

"We wanted to wait and see if you are alright." Quinn answered. The other girls nodded.

Rachel was touched by their concern but immediately felt embarrassed.

"What happened to Stacy?" she asked again. This time towards Santana and Coach Sylvester.

"Let's just say we took care of her, Barbra," Coach Sylvester said.

"Yeah. That bitch got want she deserved. Fucking stupid slushing people around. A cheerleader!" Santana shouted in disbelief. Which Rachel found weird since she used to slushy other people.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, since I'm the President of the student body, I've decided to ban anybody from being slushied and for it to be recognized as a term of bullying and anybody who is caught slushing another person will be penalize for their wrongdoings by any teacher of the President's choice to do it," Brittany explained, her eyes deep in concentration, as if she memorizes the words that was not hers.

"I chose Coach Sylvester and she _penalized_ Stacy by suspending her from cheering at our Nationals meet. Though I wanted to feed her to Lord Tubbington as a punishment. His tummy is not a pretty good place to be at this time of the year," she said.

"But Coach, we need to win-" Rachel began.

"We will win, I assure you, Miss _Dion_. Stacy has broken the rule of Sue Sylvester trust in Cheerios by slushing another cheerio without my order or consent and therefore, I have the right to suspend her," Sue said.

"Besides, I'm pretty sure Q here can take her place."

"Me?"

Sue turned towards a shocked looking Quinn.

"If you can fit into your old cheerleading uniform then you can have the spot Q. Now, ladies. I'm off to my office to get some work I haven't touched since I got married and am way too busy with myself. Go to class, girls," the teacher left the girls, staring at her.

"Rachel, we're so sorry for not telling you," Tina began.

"Yeah, we just thought you couldn't handle it," Mercedes said.

"You have been through enough, sweetie and this break-up could just be the tip of this iceberg for your Yentl mind," Santana added.

"But we should have known better. You're not the same Rachel Berry anymore," Quinn said, approaching her.

"Yeah, you're like your own unicorn now!" Brittany said happily.

The girls laughed amongst themselves and Rachel found that she was doing too. She told them that she'd forgiven them and she was also stupid for not breaking up earlier with Finn when she already knew he was cheating.

"You knew? Then why were you mad at us?" Mercedes asked.

"Because you guys didn't trust me and judge me based on my past mistakes. It hurts to know that people you care about didn't trust you enough to let her know the truth," Rachel explained.

"We're sorry, Rach. Promise that it won't happened again," Tina said.

The other girls promised and Rachel smiled at them before they all were engulfed in a group hug.

* * *

Rachel threw herself in her bed, exhausted by the grueling cheer practice and Glee. The boys were silent when she walked inside but when the girls greeted her warmly, the tension starts to dissipate and Puck came over her to apologize. Rachel ruffled his mohawk, telling him he is forgiven and said no when he asked if she wanted to hook up to forget about Finn ("What the hell, man?" Finn gawked). She knew he was jesting.

Kurt and Blaine tried to approach her but she always sidetracked herself from their path and drove quickly back to her house. It wasn't that she was mad at them for not telling, no. In fact, she didn't care at all. She knew that they knew but she was the one who didn't want to acknowledge it because she was embarrassed.

Embarrassed that she failed.

She was still not ready to face them, ashamed of herself to look at what she considered the most perfect relationship (besides Tina and Mike) to see her all torn up. She knew that once she looked at Kurt and Blaine, she would bawl her eyes out with tears, crying over a break-up was only partially her but the thought of someone not love her enough to stick around was.

She got up and took a shower and when she was finished went to her kitchen to eat some leftovers for dinner. She was about to eat it when her cell phone rang, signaling a text had been sent to her. She grabbed her phone and smiled seeing the text sent by Sebastian, asking her how her day was.

**It was fine. I got slushied today! -.- *R**

_guessing the cheerleading bitch did it. U alrite? -S_

**I'm alright. My friends helped. All in all, it was a bad day turned good. :') *R**

_Oh, so it's __**friends**__ now. Guess u x be needing me nym :( -S_

**Please, like you could live without me, 'close acquaintance'. I'm stuck with you, remember? *R**

_Gud to know ;) -S_

Just then, her doorbell rang. Sam was not around since he was still stuck at baseball practice and her daddies still haven't arrived from the airport. They should be heading back today but Rachel learned never to expect her daddies promises.

She opened the door and wished she hadn't because there in front of her stood her two best friends, Kurt and Blaine, both looking sad and tired. She felt a little guilty but kept her composure.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Do you really have to ask?" Kurt said, his face a little hard and Rachel thought for a moment that he knew about her and Sebastian and was here because he was mad at her.

"Rachel we're sorry, okay? We know we should have told you," Blaine said.

"No. We did try to tell her didn't we? You were the one who didn't want to listen, Rachel. And now you're all pouting and angry at us when we wanted to tell you what you should have known all along," Kurt started to shout. He was mad that Rachel was forgiving everyone but them and they were her best friends! "We didn't know about Finn until they day _before _you guys broke-up. We wanted to tell you but you told us time after time you didn't want to know about it. And now you're angry at _us?_" Blaine put his hands on his shoulders, telling him to calm down and gestured at Rachel who silent and looking down at her feet.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly.

"I told you that you should ask Finn and told you that he was cheating and-_ what did you just say_?" he stopped, realizing what she had said.

Rachel took a deep breath before looking up to them and let a single tear flow, _"I'm sorry_. I'm sorry that you are mad at me," she started to whimper.

All the frustration Kurt felt was blown away when he saw his best friend crying. "Oh… oh, Princess, don't cry," Kurt quickly put his arms around her, gathering her in his arms and bringing her inside the living room area and sitting her on the couch.

Blaine closed the door and went to Rachel's other side, rubbing her back as she cried on his boyfriend's shoulders.

"We're not mad at you," Kurt said.

"Yeah, Rach. We're just confused why you don't want to talk to us but you were okay with the others. Kinda made us sad, Rach."

She wiped her tears and looks up to both of them.

"I was ashamed," she said between her sobbing.

"_Ashamed_?"

"Of _what_?"

"Ashamed because I just broke up and nobody loves me and you guys have this awesome relationship going on and I'm just..._embarrassed_ that I couldn't hold on to a guy to love me like how you two love each other," Rachel said and slumped her head back on Kurt's shoulder.

"Oh, honey. There is nothing to be ashamed of," he leaned back and cupped her face, wiping her tears away, "Finn was an idiot for cheating on you. He has been an idiot for a very long time. He was lucky to even have you to love him at one time. It was not your fault this thing ended. You needed to break things off with him," he said comforting the girl.

Blaine turned Rachel to face him and puts his arms around her, "You shouldn't be, Rachel. And you know what? Finn might be a dick for not loving you, but you should always know that_ I_ love you..._WE_ love you. Your Kurt and Blaine loves you to death and there is no way we're gonna stop loving you. You're our girl, okay? You're our ultimate shipping fan. Klaine for the win, remember?" Blaine shouted, causing a small laugh escape from his 'girl's' mouth and his boyfriend to smile lovingly at him.

"You're not mad at me?" Rachel asked looking over at Kurt.

"No, Princess. I'm not mad but _are you_? Are you still upset that we didn't tell you?"

"No. I'm not mad. Like you said, you didn't know until the day before I broke up with him, so you didn't actually have much time and I kept telling you not to tell me. I put myself in that situation. You're forgiven. And you're right. I should not be ashamed. I already have my own love and that is New York and you guys," Rachel smiled. Happy to have her bestfriends back.

"Really? Good, because I really need my Klaine shipper if I want to win the 'it' couple in glee. They're starting they're own shipping club now," Kurt said dramatically.

Rachel giggled and Blaine grinned.

"Really? Who is?"

"Mike and Tina are calling themselves 'Tike', Santana and Britt are 'Brittana' and Mercedes and Shane are 'Shadees'"

"Klaine sounds so much better."

"I know, right?"

* * *

**So, I made up with Klaine! *R**

_How was it? Raw? Passionate? Intense? Did u guys cry in the end? Where did u do it? – S_

**On the couch..? They came over pretty mad but once I told them I was sorry and whatnot, we all cried and made up and watched Funny Girl. *R**

_I meant…nvm. So, still up for 2morrow? –S_

**I guess. I'm still in doubt. *R**

_WTF is there to doubt about? U put some balls in da sacks and u score.;P –S_

**That was crude. -.- *R**

_Oh, so __**now**__ u get it. Come on, R. U promised! – S_

**Fine! I'll see you at the arcade Sebastian. *R**

_Better practice w/ dat pool sticks of urs. Coz Billiards is my game! – S_

* * *

"That movie was horrendous!"

"It didn't stop you from screaming."

"Please, I'm a female. I can scream just for the fun of it and people would still think I'm adorable."

"More like monstrous."

"The movie was still horrible. Seriously," Sebastian chuckled at the image of a huffing Rachel, "her cousin? Not only is that ridiculous. It's pathetic!"

"Couldn't agree more."

"And then killing her own mother? It just doesn't make any sense!"

"The actors weren't even good looking enough. They look like wimpy little twinks to me."

Rachel looked thoughtfully over the little image on her screen. "Well, you're an alpha gay. Weren't you supposed to like, I don't know… be turned on by them?"

"You were hoping to catch my dick rearing up, weren't you?"

"As if!" Rachel denied.

"Right."

"Please, your penis does not interest me in the least-"

"Rachel?"

Rachel looked up from her computer.

"Hey Sammy."

Sam looked at her and the laptop in her lap curiously. "Who are you talking to?"

Rachel subtlety inch her laptop away from his view. "No one."

"Are you sure?"

"Yup," she said confidently while trying to keep herself from shouting back at the screeching voices Sebastian made over the headphones.

"Cause I heard the word peni-"

"You did not hear that word, Sam." She assured him, taking off the headphones. Sebastian was really getting ridiculous, shouting inappropriate things for her to say to Sam (Tell him that you're watching porn!).

The boy is going to be the death of her.

Sam sighed. "Just…be careful. Alright. I don't want you to find some guy on the net-"

"I was not finding a guy-"

"-just right after your break up and it could get messy-"

"I'm honestly am not-"

"-and I'm _worried _for you."

Rachel smiled slightly at Sam and got up to hug him. A bit surprise, he hugged her back, "Tell me who it is when you're ready."

"Okay."

"Is this the same guy who you went out with the other day?"

Rachel leans away from him "What makes you think it was a guy?"

"Well, if your friend has a penis, it doesn't really leave much to guess, huh?" Sam said.

"He could be a transsexual." Seeing the look on Sam's face, Rachel laughed. "Okay, I'll be careful. Good night Sam."

Sam went back to his room and Rachel put on back her headphones.

"Well, that was heartfelt," Sebastian said through the webcam. His hand over his heart with his eyes mocking.

"That's Sammy," She said as if that is an explanation enough.

"Yeah…Think you could introduce us?"

"After that inappropriate suggestion of a threesome between the three of us while I was talking to him? How about no?" Rachel rolled her eyes. "Now where were we? Ah, yes. The movie. It was so-"

"I think I'll be dying because of impotency." Sebastian cuts in.

"What?" Rachel said quizzically, wondering at his change of subject.

"Well, as long as I'm friends with you, I'm getting the feeling I'm not getting hooked up with any guy."

"It's because the guys you're after are mine and not yours to fuck."

"_Fuck_? Man, Berry is getting feisty!"

Rachel rolled her eyes, the guy is impossible. "Whatever. Now can we please continue?"

"Fine."

Rachel smiled brightly, seeing Sebastian giving up. "Okay, I've said my share. What's the verdict?"

Sebastian puffed up slightly and cleared his throat. "Operation Screamathon via Webchat," he said in a deep voice.

"-with the support from Netflix," Rachel added.

"The verdict for the movie Scream 4 from the Scream film series is… 4 out of 10." Sebastian declared.

Rachel nodded. "So disappointing."

"I bet my penis could cheer you up."

"_Conversation end"_

"Idiot" Rachel mumbled as she close her laptop and went to bed.

* * *

**A/N : Hi guys. So it's been too long. Sorry for that. Hope this makes up for it. Just a bit of smytheberry progressing and rachel making up with everyone. Hope its good read for you guys.**

**last but not least,**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Thank you.**

**Willow**


End file.
